


AUX ARRÊTS

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Potentially AU, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Quand Red (aussi appelé FRed) se fait volontairement arrêter et demande à être incarcéré à Rikers, on peut se douter que ce n'est pas pour aller y faire du tourisme. Un certain John Green lui cause du souci.Liz va concevoir un plan pour faire avouer Red, Cooper va tenter de savoir ce que Liz sait, et...on va bien s'amuser à savoir qui joue avec les nerfs de qui, je vous le promets !!! Enfin, moi, je vais m'amuser.Il y aura peu, très peu de romance, du moins dans les premiers chapitres.Voilà. Vous m'accompagnez ?Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous.





	1. Chapter 1

Il était plus de minuit ce soir-là à Rockville, Maryland, et quelque chose chagrinait manifestement l’homme connu sous le nom de Raymond « Red » Reddington. Il se tenait devant une fenêtre, un verre à la main, songeur. Il appela son ami Dembe.

  * Penses-tu pouvoir gérer les affaires si je m’absente ?
  * Si tu t’absentes ?
  * Je vais prendre la voiture, Dembe. Écoute, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, mettre en stand-by ou voir avec les autres pour gérer nos affaires, mais j’ai quelque chose à faire. Seul.
  * Un lien avec Elizabeth ?
  * Pas cette fois, non.
  * Tu ne vas pas commettre d’imprudence ?
  * Ma vie n’est aucunement en danger.
  * Une femme ?
  * Tu es pénible, tu sais ?
  * Je m’inquiète pour toi, Raymond. C’est normal après tout.
  * Tout ira bien. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais veille à ce que ma joyeuse bande ne coule pas l’affaire.
  * Je m’en occupe. Tu pars quand ?
  * Maintenant. 
  * Combien de temps ?
  * Je l’ignore. Quelques jours sans doute.
  * Autre chose que tu souhaites me dire ?
  * Merci Dembe.



Dubitatif, Dembe observa Raymond un instant, semblant vouloir le sonder, et haussa les épaules avant de tourner le dos.

 ******* 

Une heure plus tard, après avoir mis quelques effets personnels dans un sac de voyage, Red s’en alla à bord de la Mercedes.

Et il roula longtemps sur une route nationale à deux voies, quitta le Maryland, passa la Pennsylvanie, entra dans le New-Jersey et au petit matin, alors qu’il venait de quitter Ridgefield, il aperçut une voiture de police. Il sourit et appuya sur l’accélérateur. Bien sûr, il fut poursuivi et accéléra encore. En jetant un œil sur le compteur, il vit qu’il roulait désormais à 190 kms/heure sur une route limitée à 80. Il traversa Fort Lee à grande vitesse et, aux abords du pont George Washington qui enjambait l’Hudson, il regarda dans son rétro et vit que la voiture qui le suivait avait disparu. Il ralentit donc un peu et allait s’engager sur le pont quand…il fut arrêté par un barrage de police, les agents braquant leurs armes sur lui. Comme s’il avait été un criminel dangereux !!! Bon, certes, il l’était, mais les policiers l’ignoraient encore.

Il stoppa la voiture et attendit la suite en souriant paisiblement.

Une voix dans un haut-parleur s’éleva.

  * Sortez de votre véhicule, lentement, sans geste brusque.



Il éclata de rire et obtempéra en riant toujours. Quand il fut devant sa voiture, il écarta les bras, montra qu’il n’était pas armé et rit de plus belle en voyant venir prudemment deux agents le menaçant toujours de leurs armes.

  * Hey, les gars, je ne voudrais pas me moquer de vous, mais je n’ai fait qu’un léger excès de vitesse ! Si c’est ainsi que vous arrêtez les chauffards dans le coin, je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que vous faites quand vous devez intercepter un criminel !



On lui passa les menottes.

  * Monsieur, vous rouliez à plus de 190 kms/heure et vous avez causé l’accident de nos collègues qui vous suivaient.



Il cessa immédiatement de rire.

  * J’en suis sincèrement désolé. Ce n’était pas volontaire de ma part, croyez-le bien. Est-ce que c’est grave ?
  * La voiture s’est écrasée contre un pilier, monsieur. Par chance, ce ne fut pas de face et les air-bags ont bien fonctionné. Ils sont blessés mais en vie.
  * Puis-je vous demander les noms de ces officiers, s’il vous plait ? Je m’engage à payer leurs frais et à couvrir toutes les charges liées à leur incapacité de travail. Je suis sérieux.
  * Le tribunal en décidera. Où alliez-vous aussi vite ?
  * Je me rendais à Rikers.



Le policier qui lui parlait le regarda d’un air ahuri.

  * Une visite à quelqu’un ?
  * Je me doute que c’est là que je vais aller maintenant, non ?
  * Nous vous gardons à la prison de Newark jusqu’à ce que vous soyez vu par le juge et par…un psychiatre.
  * Je ne voudrais pas avoir l’air d’insister, monsieur l’agent, mais je dois impérativement me rendre à Rikers.
  * Vous voulez y être incarcéré ?
  * C’est cela même.



Le policier regarda les papiers de Red que son collègue avait pris dans le véhicule et eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible.

  * Vous êtes Raymond Reddington ?
  * En chair et en os. Et vous êtes les héros qui auront contribué à mon arrestation.
  * Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, monsieur Reddington. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous…



Red l’interrompit.

  * Je connais l’intégralité de mes droits et je vais plaider pour une formulation raccourcie de ceux-ci. Vous n’en avez pas marre de toujours devoir ânonner le même discours ?



Sans évidemment lui répondre, les policiers le firent monter dans une de leurs voitures et c’est sous bonne escorte qu’il fut conduit à Newark.

Là il observa le manège des agents qui, manifestement excités par cette arrestation, couraient dans tous les sens. Un gradé, probablement le capitaine, vint le voir.

  * Monsieur Reddington ?
  * Et vous êtes ?
  * Le capitaine Jack Robins, monsieur. Je peux vous poser une question ?
  * Je vous en prie.
  * Pourquoi désiriez-vous aller à Rikers ?
  * J’ai toujours aimé l’ambiance bucolique qui entoure cette prison. Vous pensez que je pourrai avoir une cellule avec vue sur le fleuve ?



Le capitaine sourit.

  * Monsieur Reddington, je suppose que vous savez que c’est une prison, pas un hôtel de luxe.
  * Je ne risque rien à demander, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Dites, votre excès de vitesse était délibéré, non ? Vous vouliez être arrêté.
  * Vous croyez ? Cependant, je suis sincèrement inquiet pour les agents qui furent blessés à cause de moi.
  * Depuis quand les criminels s’inquiètent de la santé de ceux qui les poursuivent ?
  * Personne n’a jamais dit que j’étais un criminel comme les autres, capitaine. Je peux compter sur vous pour me donner des nouvelles de ces deux pauvres garçons ? Je n’ai jamais tué d’innocents, et encore moins parmi les forces de l’ordre. J’ai beaucoup de respect pour vous tous.
  * Merci, c’est gentil de votre part. Nous avons dû prévenir immédiatement le Juge d’instruction local ainsi que le FBI. Des agents devraient arriver sous peu. D’ici là, je vais vous conduire dans mon bureau. Désirez-vous boire un café, un thé ?
  * Un café, oui, volontiers.



Le capitaine l’emmena donc dans son bureau dont il referma la porte. Il servit une tasse de café à Red et tous deux s’assirent de chaque côté du bureau.

  * Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Red, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?
  * Écoute, Jack, débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais il faut que tu me fasses entrer à Rikers. Il y a là-bas un détenu qui sait des choses à mon sujet.
  * Des choses plus embarrassantes que celles qu’on te reproche déjà ?
  * Tu me connais depuis 40 ans. Tu sais très bien qui je suis, ce que je fais, et pourquoi je le fais. Si je te dis que je dois voir ce type c’est que c’est très important.
  * Et je fais quoi avec le FBI ? Ils veulent t’emmener, Raymond.
  * Il faut que tu les en empêches. Qui est le Juge ?
  * Oliver Hart.
  * Je le connais, il est réglo.
  * Tellement réglo qu’on ne peut pas lui graisser la patte.
  * Tant mieux ! Il faut qu’il me transfère au plus vite à Rikers.
  * Pour ça, il faut que tu fasses une grosse connerie et qu’on te déclare dangereux pour notre sécurité.
  * Si je prends le Juge en otage, c’est suffisant ?



Jack se mit à rire.

  * Ton boss doit s’arracher les cheveux !
  * Il y a longtemps que je n’ai pas plus de boss que de cheveux sur le crâne.
  * Sérieux ? Tu es désormais en solo ?
  * Non, je suis le boss. Enfin…il y en a bien un au-dessus de moi mais comme il change tous les 4 ou 8 ans, ce que je fais ou ne fais pas est le cadet de ses soucis. Le dernier à s’être intéressé à mon cas m’a dit de faire au mieux des intérêts de tous et a stipulé dans mon contrat que j’étais seul maître à bord de mon navire, seul responsable de mes équipes, seul décideur des actions à mener.
  * Et le FBI, tu fais quoi avec eux ?
  * Je leur donne du boulot afin de me décharger un peu de certaines besognes.
  * Et évidemment, ils n’ont aucune idée de qui tu es.
  * C’est la raison pour laquelle je dois aller à Rikers. Pour que tout le monde continue de croire que je suis le criminel notoire le plus recherché du pays.



Ils se turent un instant en finissant leurs tasses. Puis Jack souffla :

  * Qui est à Rikers, Red ? Son nom.
  * John Green. C’est un ancien membre d’une de mes unités qui, un beau jour, a décidé de passer de l’autre côté par cupidité. Il a fait un casse qui a mal tourné, a tué 4 personnes et fut arrêté l’an dernier. Il en a pris pour 40 ans. Il est à l’isolement pour un certain nombre d’années. Or j’ai appris qu’il désirait alléger sa peine en échange de renseignements sur Raymond Reddington.
  * Tu l’as appris quand ?
  * Hier soir. J’ai roulé toute la nuit en espérant me faire arrêter dans ta juridiction. Merci d’ailleurs de m’avoir appris où se tenaient les patrouilles aujourd’hui. Ça m’a bien aidé.
  * Je pensais te donner l’info pour que tu puisses les éviter, ce que tu fais généralement.
  * Si je te prends en otage maintenant, tu crois que ça peut me conduire illico à Rikers ? Ton juge se fait attendre.
  * Il est à peine 8h du matin, Raymond !!! Mais ok, je serai ton otage.



Ils se levèrent en même temps et Jack tendit son arme à Red qui le ceintura gentiment, posant l’arme sur sa tempe. Jack ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Red vociféra :

  * Que personne ne fasse un geste ou la cervelle de votre capitaine va tapisser ces murs.



La confusion se lut sur le visage de tous les agents mais personne n’osa intervenir, d’autant plus que Jack insista.

  * Posez tous vos armes, s’il vous plait.



Tous connaissaient la réputation de Reddington et avaient très peur de le voir en action. Et c’est ainsi que Red et Jack se retrouvèrent dehors sans avoir été suivis et encore moins interceptés.

Puis Jack reprit le contrôle de la situation, tira un coup en l’air et un autre dans le pare-brise d’une voiture vide et ramena Red à l’intérieur, le tenant par les menottes.

  * Bon, fin de l’alerte. Dites au Juge Hart que je conduis moi-même le prisonnier à Rikers car il est devenu trop dangereux et ingérable pour nous.



Un lieutenant, un homme proche de la retraite et ventripotent, intervint :

  * Jack, tu ne peux pas faire ça. La procédure stipule que…
  * Je suis capitaine ici, George. La loi dans ce comté, c’est moi. Je gère en fonction des cas et si je veux emmener un prisonnier préventif en détention dans une prison d’État, je suis assermenté pour le faire sans attendre le Juge. Nous n’avons pas arrêté un simple citoyen pour conduite dangereuse. Nous avons arrêté Raymond Reddington. Son curriculum parle pour lui et son dernier coup d’éclat prouve que nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici. Il doit être mis dans une cellule appropriée. Tu as autre chose à redire, George ?
  * Non, mais tu ne devrais pas y aller seul.
  * Que veux-tu qu’il me fasse une fois derrière la grille de la voiture ? Reddington n’est pas Hannibal Lecter !
  * Ouais ben, ça ne me plait pas. Mais comme tu le dis, c’est toi le chef ici.
  * Voilà.



Il embarqua donc Red dans la voiture appropriée sous les regards perdus de ses agents. Sur la route, les deux hommes reprirent leur conversation amicale.

  * Qui est ce George ?
  * C’est mon premier lieutenant. Il était shérif dans une bourgade du Vermont mais les électeurs ne lui ont pas pardonné d’avoir laissé un pédophile en liberté. Il est donc venu ici comme simple lieutenant.
  * Ici où il est sous tes ordres depuis plus de 10 ans.
  * Il semblerait que je fasse du bon boulot.
  * Après ce que tu viens de faire, ils vont te nommer gouverneur !
  * Je n’y tiens pas. En revanche, si un jour tu peux enfin agir à visage découvert…
  * Je te reprendrai dans l’équipe, Jack. C’est évident. Toi et moi avons grandi ensemble, ou presque. Comment va Susie, au fait ?
  * Et c’est maintenant que tu me le demandes ? Susie va très bien et les enfants aussi.
  * Et les petits-enfants ?
  * Jerry et sa femme attendent leur second. Chris et Sam ont décidé de ne pas en avoir d’autres après leurs jumeaux.
  * Il m’arrive de t’envier, tu sais.
  * Tu es le parrain de Chris, Raymond. Tu as toujours été financièrement généreux avec lui – et avec nous – mais il pense que tu es un criminel.
  * Je sais, oui.
  * Tu devrais songer à te remarier un jour, mon ami.
  * Quelle femme voudra d’un vieux débris comme moi ? Si j’avais dû le faire, je l’aurais fait il y a 10 ans. J’y pensais d’ailleurs…
  * Avec Joséphine, la Française ?
  * Mouais. 
  * Et avec Elizabeth, tu en es où ?
  * J’en suis à toujours devoir lui cacher la vérité.
  * Tu ne devrais pas. Après tout, elle n’y est pour rien, elle. Et je pense qu’elle comprendrait.
  * On voit que tu ne la connais pas ! Elle me déteste la plupart du temps. Elle pense que je suis son père aussi. Fantastique, non ?
  * De quoi ??? Comment ?



Et Red lui raconta toute l’histoire de la chemise, du squelette, etc.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant les portes la prison. Jack montra son badge et on laissa la voiture pénétrer dans l’enceinte. Il s’arrêta dans la cour, descendit de la voiture et alla voir le gardien posté à la porte principale. Ils parlementèrent un moment et Jack revint à la voiture. Il reprit sa place à l’avant.

  * Tu vas avoir les honneurs du Directeur !
  * Je n’en attendais pas moins.
  * Et tu sais comment tu vas t’y prendre pour coincer Green ?
  * J’ai mon plan.
  * Un gardien qui t’aura prévenu de ce que voulait faire Green, je présume.
  * Quelque chose comme ça.
  * Je me demande où tu n’as pas de contacts, toi !
  * Je vais sans doute t’étonner mais je crois n’avoir personne sur l’ISS.
  * Très drôle.



Un homme svelte et plutôt séduisant s’approcha de la voiture en compagnie de deux gardiens. Aussitôt, Jack en descendit.

  * Capitaine Robins, il est rare de vous voir emmener vous-mêmes les prisonniers.
  * Je n’aurais laissé celui-ci à personne d’autre, monsieur Di Luca.
  * Jolie prise en tout cas. Je vous félicite.



Le directeur de la prison, Antony Di Luca, se pencha un peu pour voir Red lui sourire. Il demanda aux gardiens de faire sortir le prisonnier.

  * Monsieur Reddington, je suppose.
  * Le seul, le vrai, l’unique. Et vous devez être le directeur de cet hôtel, si je ne m’abuse.
  * En personne. J’ai pris la liberté de vous réserver une chambre avec vue sur la cour.
  * J’aurais préféré avec vue sur le fleuve.
  * J’aurais aussi pu vous mettre dans une chambre avec vue sur le couloir. Que préférez-vous ?
  * Le fleuve.
  * Une raison à cela ?
  * Vous allez sûrement me trouver bizarre mais j’ai besoin de voir de l’eau vive tous les jours. Cela me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Après avoir fait West Point, je suis entré dans la Navy, vous savez. Et…
  * Je sais quasiment tout de vous, Reddington.



Il se tourna vers le capitaine qui se retenait de rire depuis 5 minutes.

  * Quelque chose d’amusant, capitaine ?
  * Non, non. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec lui. Quant à moi, je préfère le savoir entre vos murs plutôt qu’entre les miens.
  * Vous avez prévenu le FBI de son transfert ?
  * J’espère que mes hommes l’auront fait.



Il regarda Red d’un air entendu et repartit tandis qu’on emmenait Red à l’intérieur de la prison. Le directeur s’adressa à l’un des gardiens tout en marchant :

  * Tearson, vous déplacez Martinez dans la cellule 23 et vous donnez la sienne à Reddington.
  * Monsieur ?
  * Cellule d’isolement avec vue sur le fleuve, cela vous convient, Reddington ?
  * Vous me mettez à l’isolement ?
  * Vous pensiez qu’on organiserait un banquet d’accueil ? Pas question que vous veniez ici recruter des hommes pour vos activités criminelles. La plupart de nos invités appartiennent à des gangs et je doute fortement que vous apprécieriez leur compagnie. Je me trompe ?
  * Je pourrais leur enseigner quelques petites choses mais je crains, en effet, que nous n’ayons rien en commun. Aurai-je droit à des promenades ?
  * Deux fois par jour. Le matin à de 10h à 11h et l'après-midi de 15h à 17h. Nous sommes une prison qui essaie d’être humaine. Vous irez prendre l’air en compagnie des détenus de votre genre. Des braqueurs de banque et des assassins.
  * C’est gentil de me laisser dans un environnement familier.



Sachant qu’avec Red il n’aurait jamais le dernier mot, le directeur haussa les épaules et abandonna Red à ses geôliers. Après un passage au centre de la prison surplombé par une centaine de cellules, ils entrèrent dans un couloir clair avec des portes blindées. Le fameux couloir des cellules d’isolement.

Il était désormais entouré par 3 gardiens, le dénommé Tearson ayant été employé à déménager la cellule vers laquelle Red se dirigeait maintenant. Il croisa en chemin le regard admiratif de Martinez, l’homme que l’on déménageait et qui partait avec un autre gardien rejoindre les cellules classiques. Red se demanda si ce Martinez allait apprécier la compagnie permanente d’autres détenus dans sa cellule. Mais lui-même se réjouissait de la tournure des événements.

Quand les gardiens le firent stopper devant ce qui allait devenir son nouveau chez lui, il leur sourit et ils entrèrent dans la cellule.

  * Messieurs, je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre diligence. J’ai une question d’ordre pratique à vous poser, je peux ?



Un des gardiens, le plus âgé, lui répondit cordialement :

  * Nous allions justement vous expliquer le fonctionnement interne. Donc, vous prendrez vos repas au bout de ce couloir. Nous ouvrirons vos cellules tous les jours à 6h30, à 12h et à 19h. Et vous devrez y revenir à 7h, 13h et 20h. Ce qui vous laisse largement le temps de manger. Le réfectoire ne peut accueillir que 12 prisonniers à la fois et vous y serez sous la surveillance de 6 gardiens. Pour les douches, afin d’éviter tout problème, nous avons conçu un programme qui vous permet de prendre votre douche seul et sans autre prisonnier. Vous aurez 15 minutes par jour à partir de 7h pour ce faire. Nous avons actuellement 9 prisonniers dans cette aile du bâtiment. L’ordre des douches est alphabétique. Vous serez le numéro 7, ce qui implique que vous prendrez votre douche tous les jours à 8h30.



Red s’installa sur sa couchette, en position assise et regarda ses gardiens en les jaugeant mentalement.

  * Et si je préfère me laver le soir, c’est possible ?



Un autre gardien lui répondit sèchement :

  * Monsieur Reddington, les douches sont le matin et ce n’est pas négociable. Compris ?
  * Je demandais, c’est tout.



Le plus âgé reprit, vaguement amusé par la situation :

  * Vous pourrez passer 3 coups de fil par semaine à la personne de votre choix. Là encore, sachant qu’il n’y a qu’une seule cabine pour vous tous, un ordre est établi.
  * Laissez-moi deviner…ordre alphabétique ?



Le gardien laissa entrevoir un sourire en se cachant de ses collègues. Il répondit néanmoins avec sérieux à Red :

  * Vous pourrez téléphoner une première fois ce soir car vous venez d’arriver. Pour la suite, vous direz au maton qui vous sera assigné les moments ou les jours qui vous conviennent pour téléphoner. Selon votre ordre de passage, il vous désignera le moment qui vous est accordé.



Red cacha sa satisfaction en répondant d’un ton uni et plus ou moins surpris :

  * Je vais avoir mon propre gardien ?
  * Connaissant votre réputation, je suis sûr que le directeur va vous choisir le pire de nous tous. Le plus rigide, le plus à cheval sur les principes que nous ayons s’appelle Gary Mitchell. Il est là depuis tellement longtemps qu’on se demande tous si la prison n’a pas été construite autour de lui.
  * J’ai hâte de faire sa connaissance ! Cet homme doit tout savoir sur les anciens prisonniers célèbres.
  * Ma foi, c’est bien possible. Vous pourrez lui demander de vous apporter des livres si cela vous intéresse. Ici, en isolement, vous êtes seuls mais pas mal traités du moment où vous ne faites pas d’histoires.
  * Comment vous appelez-vous ?



Le gardien, dans les 45 ans environ, hésita avant de répondre, sachant qu’il entrait ainsi dans le jeu de Red. Mais il le fit malgré tout, pour une raison qui lui échappait.

  * Daniel Powell.
  * Daniel, je vous aime bien.



Tous les gardiens regardèrent Daniel avec suspicion. Aussi Red se sentit-il obligé de rassurer tout le monde.

  * Messieurs, ne prenez pas ça pour autre chose que ce que c’est. Je sais que ma réputation me précède mais je vous assure que vous êtes tous en sécurité avec moi. Et que je n’essaie nullement de m’acheter les faveurs de l’un d’entre vous. Je remerciais juste Daniel pour ses explications. Ai-je le droit de savoir qui vous êtes aussi ?



Les deux autres gardiens se toisèrent, hésitants, et sur un sourire bienveillant de Daniel, décidèrent de donneur leurs noms. Le premier avait une trentaine finissante, les cheveux courts et blonds, un début de couperose ne laissant rien augurer de bon.

  * Jay Ross, monsieur Reddington. 38 ans, marié et père de 3 enfants. Alors, s’il vous plait, pas d’histoire avec moi, d’accord ?
  * Jay, je ne ferai d’histoire à aucun de vous. Vous faites votre boulot. Or je sais qu’il n’est pas facile et que vos salaires ne valent pas ce que vous méritez. Et non, je ne vais pas vous acheter. Soyez sans crainte. Et Jay, si je puis me permettre…
  * Non, vous ne pouvez pas.



Le second, impressionné, se laissa convaincre alors qu’il était celui qui avait sèchement répondu à Red auparavant. Il était le plus jeune des 3, le plus physiquement costaud aussi, très grand et solide, dans les 25 ans.

  * Je m’appelle Ethan Owens. 24 ans, nouvellement arrivé ici. Monsieur Reddington, toute ma vie a été bercée par vos exploits. Et je me suis toujours dit que si vous étiez un jour face à moi, je vous ferais payer vos crimes.
  * Allez-vous le faire, Ethan ?
  * Je ne peux pas. Et j’avoue que vous m’intriguez. Est-il vrai que vous vous inquiétez pour les deux policiers qui ont eu un accident en vous poursuivant ?
  * J’ai infiniment de respect, voire d’affection, pour les forces de l’ordre. Jamais je ne mettrai en péril la vie de l’un de vous pour servir mes intérêts. J’ai déjà fait mes preuves, non ?



Daniel reprit le flambeau pendant que ses deux jeunes collègues étaient sous le charme de Red.

  * Vous parlez de ces rumeurs il y a 4 ou 5 ans ?
  * Fouillez mon dossier, messieurs. Vous verrez que je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça. Et pas si bon non plus. Tout dépend de quel côté on voit les choses. Je n’ai jamais tué un gardien de prison, qu’il soit ici ou dans d’autres parties du monde. J’ai triché, j’ai vendu mon âme au diable sans doute, mais je n’ai jamais fait de mal à quiconque ne le méritait pas.
  * Nous ne sommes pas payés pour vous juger, monsieur. Nous sommes là pour vous surveiller et vous garder en détention. Ne faites rien pendant que vous êtes là qui puisse nous retomber dessus, je vous en prie.
  * Vous dites que mon seul gardien sera désormais un certain Jerry ?
  * Gary. C’est lui qui sera responsable de vous.
  * Noté, Daniel. Je ne ferai aucun mal à Gary s’il respecte mes droits aussi. Je veux bien payer mes crimes et être condamné pour ceux-ci, mais je refuse d’être le souffre-douleur d’un maton trop zélé. Le dernier que j’ai connu et qui a voulu me faire chanter…chante désormais en enfer. Et ceci n’est pas une menace contre vous qui m’avez l’air corrects et honnêtes. J’aime l’honnêteté avant tout, voyez-vous.
  * Mais…vous êtes un criminel !
  * Et alors ? C’est incompatible ?



Les gardiens se regardèrent tour à tour en songeant qu’ils étaient dans la cellule du Concierge du Crime depuis 10 bonnes minutes et qu’ils étaient conquis par sa gentillesse apparente. Daniel se secoua en premier en invitant ses collègues à le suivre.

  * Vous êtes brillant, Reddington. Nous pourrions rester là à vous écouter et vous donner des tas d’informations sur nous et sur la prison sans même nous douter que vous pourriez vous en servir contre nous. Je vous aime bien si vous nous aimez bien. Mais n’oubliez pas qu’ici, vous n’êtes qu’un prisonnier comme les autres. Si vous avez d’autres questions ou des demandes à faire, vous les ferez à celui qui vous sera assigné.
  * Daniel, je vous jure sur ce que j’ai de plus cher que je ne pensais pas à mal. J’aimerais passer ici des jours enfin paisibles pour réfléchir à ma vie. Je ne veux ni vous manipuler ni obtenir de faveurs. Je suis curieux de vous car j’aime savoir qui je côtoie ici. Mettre des noms sur les visages est l’une des choses que les années qui passent nous poussent à faire. Pour ne pas oublier.



Les gardiens refermèrent sa cellule et partirent sans un mot.

*****

Pendant ce temps à Washington, dans les bureaux du FBI - et de la Task Force en particulier - régnait une activité intense.

On y voyait l’agent Aram Mojtabai courir d’un ordinateur à l’autre pour trouver des informations ; l’agent Samar Navabi semblait être pendue à son téléphone ; l’agent Donald Ressler faisait le lien entre tous et le Directeur Adjoint du FBI, Harold Cooper s’agaçait de ne pas pouvoir joindre l’agent manquant à l’appel. Il sortit de son bureau et se posta en haut des marches pour parler à tous les agents.

  * Est-ce que quelqu’un sait où est passé Reddington ?



Aram sourit soudain et déclama d’une voix claire et assurée :

  * Il est à Rikers, monsieur. Le capitaine Robins l’y a déposé il y a une heure.
  * Aram, auriez-vous la bonté de m’expliquer pourquoi ce Robins est passé outre nos ordres ?
  * Il semblerait que monsieur Reddington l’ait pris en otage et que, jugeant son prisonnier trop dangereux après s’en être libéré seul, il l’ait transféré lui-même à Rikers. Il en avait toutes les prérogatives et le Juge Hart en a été informé.
  * Vous dites qu’un capitaine a pu se défaire de Reddington ? Avez-vous des images ?



Aram lui fournit les images demandées où l’on voyait Red et Jack sortir du bureau, puis avancer vers la sortie. Enfin, on voyait comment le commissaire se libérait et reprenait le dessus sur Red. C’est le moment que choisit Liz pour refaire surface.

  * Reddington s’est trouvé une nouvelle occupation ?



Cooper descendit les marches et se posta face à elle, plus ou moins mécontent.

  * Votre père a encore fait des siennes, agent Keen. Et cela fait des heures que j’essaie de vous joindre. Où étiez-vous ?
  * Pardon, monsieur. J’étais avec ma sœur au cimetière. Je n’ai même pas pris le temps de lire vos messages.
  * Je vais vous faire un topo rapide en ce cas : Reddington a été arrêté à 7h ce matin avant de passer le pont George Washington, côté New-Jersey.
  * Il avait fait quoi ?
  * Excès de grande vitesse ayant causé l’accident du véhicule de police le poursuivant. Mais ce n’est pas tout.
  * Il a essayé de s’échapper ?
  * Aram, pouvez-vous passer l’intégralité de la vidéo à l’agent Keen, s’il vous plait ?



Aram s’exécuta et Liz ne put retenir un sourire en entendant Red s’amuser aux dépends des agents.

  * Vous trouvez quelque chose de risible là-dedans, agent Keen ?



Cooper ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait en colère.

  * Monsieur, nous connaissons tous Red depuis longtemps. Et nous savons tous qu’il n’est pas du genre à conduire lui-même une voiture dans la campagne, à 350 kms de sa dernière planque connue, aux premières heures du jour, et se faire arrêter pour un simple excès de vitesse. Il dit vouloir se rendre à Rikers et, selon moi, il doit avoir une raison d’y aller.
  * Il y est déjà. Grâce à ce capitaine Robins qui a cru bon ne pas attendre notre arrivée pour le transférer.
  * Sur ce que j’ai vu en arrivant, le capitaine a bien agi. Non ?
  * Oui mais Red…
  * Red savait ce que le capitaine ferait à l’avance. Monsieur, qui est à Rikers en ce moment ?
  * Il y a environ 9000 prisonniers. Vous pouvez tous les passer en revue sans rien trouver de lié à Reddington.
  * J’aimerais toutefois que nous le fassions. Il y a quelqu’un là-bas que Reddington doit voir. Ou éliminer. Sans l’intervention de Dembe. C’est donc quelqu’un qui sait quelque chose de personnel à son sujet.
  * Agent Keen, puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau un instant ? Aram, faites ce qu’elle vous a dit. Fouillez le passé de tous les prisonniers.
  * Monsieur, sauf votre respect, 8457 personnes sont actuellement détenues à Rikers.
  * Faites au mieux, Aram. Merci.



Désemparé, Aram bougonna un peu et se mit au boulot. Dans le bureau de Cooper, une fois la porte refermée…

  * Je sens que vous me cachez quelque chose, Keen. Et je n’aime pas ça. Je suis prêt à parier que cela concerne Reddington. Donc, je vous écoute.
  * Je pense que nous devrions voir ce capitaine Robins, Monsieur.
  * Keen…
  * Je ne peux rien vous dire. Vraiment. C’est trop personnel et je ne suis pas la seule impliquée.
  * Jennifer l’est aussi ?
  * Oui. 
  * Est-ce que cela aurait encore un lien avec le contenu du sac que Reddington a repris et sûrement fait disparaître ?
  * Monsieur, c’est désormais une affaire personnelle que Jennifer et moi devons régler ensemble avec Reddington. Il n’y aura plus aucun sang versé pour ça, je vous le promets. Ni de mise en danger.
  * J’ai la désagréable sensation que vous savez quelque chose d’important et que vous ne voulez pas m’en parler. Je nous croyais amis tous les deux.
  * Si je vous en parlais, cela vous mettrait dans l’embarras et vous pousserait sûrement à agir de façon calculée. Je vous demande de me faire confiance, encore. S’il vous plait.



Cooper soupira et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil.

  * D’accord. J’espère vraiment que vous savez ce que vous faites, Elizabeth. Maintenant, pour en revenir à l’incarcération de Reddington à Rikers, qu’en pensez-vous ?
  * Je pense que le capitaine Robins est mêlé à ça. Il n’aurait jamais pu prendre le dessus sur Red. Pas dans de telles conditions. Ensuite, il est possible qu’aucun prisonnier de Rikers n’ait de lien direct avec Reddington mais je suis persuadée qu’il y en a au moins un qui connait ou a connu Red autrefois et qui sait quelque chose que Red ne veut pas voir divulgué.
  * Comme ce que vous savez et que vous gardez pour vous ?
  * Peut-être. J’aimerais me plonger dans les archives concernant Reddington. Tout ce que l’on a sur lui, depuis son entrée à l’Académie jusqu’à aujourd’hui. C’est possible ?
  * Voyez ça avec Aram. Autre chose ?
  * J’aimerais interroger le capitaine Robins en personne et sans témoin.
  * Et puis quoi plus ? Non, désolé mais vous irez le voir avec Ressler.
  * En ce cas, je ne vois rien d’autre à ajouter pour l’instant.



Il la libéra et souffla un grand coup quand elle quitta son bureau.

 

_**TBC....** _


	2. Chapter 2

Red ne resta pas longtemps seul dans sa cellule. À peine venait-il de s’allonger sur son lit après avoir installé ses petites affaires personnelles, que le Directeur DiLuca et un gardien vinrent le voir.

  * Votre chambre est-elle confortable, monsieur Reddington ?
  * J’en ai connu qui l’étaient beaucoup moins.
  * Je suis venu vous présenter votre gardien, celui qui sera chargé de votre surveillance et à qui vous devrez en référer pour toutes vos questions.
  * C’est le grand gaillard qui vous accompagne ?



Red observa le gaillard en question. Il était immense, dans les 2m, cheveux gris fournis, bâti comme une armoire à glace, avec un ventre légèrement proéminent. Il devait avoir dans les 62 ou 63 ans.

  * Voici Gary Mitchell, réputé incorruptible, intransigeant et coriace.
  * Ravi de faire votre connaissance Gary. J’ai déjà entendu parler de vous et on m’a dit que vous étiez une véritable mine de renseignements sur l’histoire de cette prison. Est-ce vrai ?
  * Si cela vous intéresse vraiment, je pourrai effectivement vous raconter quelques anecdotes sur nos prisonniers les plus célèbres.
  * Depuis combien d’années êtes-vous là ?
  * J’y ai fait toute ma carrière et j’espère pouvoir prendre ma retraite l’an prochain. Alors pas d’ennuis entre nous, compris ?
  * Je vous promets que je ne vous en causerai aucun. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.



Le Directeur observait le manège de Red, toujours allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, face à eux.

  * Qu’êtes-vous venu faire à Rikers, Reddington ? D’après le rapport de votre arrestation, vous sembliez désireux de vous faire incarcérer ici. Et j’ai peine à croire qu’après plus de 30 années de cabale, vous ayez pu vous faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse sans l’avoir délibérément voulu. Donc…
  * Si je vous disais que je commençais à me lasser de cette vie de cabale et que j’en étais arrivé au point où tout m’ennuyait, me croiriez-vous ?
  * Le FBI semble penser que vous préparez un mauvais coup.
  * Ici ? En isolement ? Ils me prennent pour qui ? Pour Spiderman ? Je vous assure, monsieur DiLuca, je suis fatigué de l’opulence et d’une vie facile. Un peu d’austérité ne me fera aucun mal pour réapprendre les basiques.
  * Vous l’expliquerez au Directeur Cooper qui viendra vous voir tout à l’heure car je crains qu’il ait du mal à se faire convaincre de votre sincérité.
  * Harold et moi avons combattu ensemble autrefois et il a toujours eu du mal à discerner le vrai du faux. Cela étant dit, quand puis-je passer mon coup de fil réglementaire ?
  * Tout de suite, si vous le désirez. Gary, vous accompagnez monsieur Reddington ?



Red se leva et Gary ouvrit la cellule. Le directeur s’en alla en souriant, se demandant comment un homme aussi aimable avait pu devenir un criminel aussi craint. Une fois seuls, Gary et Red se mirent à discuter à voix basse.

  * Tu sais que tu as de la chance que je sois ton maton ?
  * Je sais, Gary. Mais connaissant ta réputation et la mienne, ton directeur ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il est comment, lui ?
  * On a eu pire.
  * Il a l’air un peu benêt, non ?
  * Ne le sous-estime pas, Red. Il en a fait baver à quelques mecs ici.
  * Et pour Green ?
  * Cellule 12, à l’entrée du couloir depuis le réfectoire. Il est en promenade pour l’instant.
  * Je règlerai ça cet après-midi en ce cas. On fait comme on a dit ?
  * Pas de problème. Je te laisse téléphoner tranquille. Prends ton temps, je ne dirai rien.
  * Merci Gary.



Gary s’éloigna pendant que Red composait le numéro de Liz.

  * Keen. 
  * Bonjour Elizabeth, comment vas-tu ?
  * Raymond Reddington, quelle surprise! Tu m’appelles depuis Rikers ou bien t’es-tu déjà échappé ?
  * Je suis à Rikers et comme j’avais droit à coup de fil, j’ai choisi de t’appeler toi.
  * Trop aimable. Bon, tu me dis ce que tu manigances ?
  * Je me suis fait arrêter pour excès de vitesse.



Elle sourit malgré elle.

  * Et j’ai un jour couché avec Superman.



Il rit.

  * C’était bien ?



Elle reprit son sérieux afin de ne pas se laisser distraire, tout en gardant à l’esprit qu’elle devait lui paraitre aimable, voire aimante, mais pas de trop non plus. Ne surtout pas éveiller ses soupçons.

  * Reddington, pourrais-tu, s’il te plait, me dire ce que tu fais à Rikers ?
  * Pour l’instant, je fais connaissance avec ma cellule, mon maton et le directeur. Sais-tu qu’on m’a mis d’office en isolement ? C’est sympa, j’ai une vue sur l’Hudson et je suis au calme pour réfléchir ou pour lire.
  * Et tu m’appelles pour me dire ça ?
  * En fait, j’aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.
  * Te faire évader ?
  * Certainement pas, non ! Tu restes en dehors de ça. En revanche, j’aimerais que tu ailles voir Dembe et que tu le rassures à mon sujet.
  * Attends, tu n’as pas dit à Dembe où tu allais ?
  * Non. 



Elle le gourmanda gentiment.

  * Tu te fais volontairement arrêter et incarcérer à Rikers sans que Dembe soit au courant ? Red, cette fois je suis inquiète. Que se passe-t-il ?
  * Rien de grave, Elizabeth. Je t’assure. Tout va bien.
  * Non, tout ne va pas bien. Tu es dans une prison d’État et le FBI aura du mal à t’en faire sortir.
  * Tu paries combien que je sors de là avant demain matin ?
  * Si c’est le cas, tu seras conduit dans une prison fédérale.



Il pensa soudain à quelque chose d’agréable et se dit que si Liz avait des doutes sur son identité, jouer un peu avec elle serait un moyen pour lui d’en être sûr.

  * J’ai un petit faible pour un bureau de poste qui possède une cage et un agent féminin très séduisant.
  * Samar va épouser Aram.



Il prit sa voix la plus sexy pour répliquer :

  * Je ne parlais pas d’elle.
  * Et pas de moi non plus.
  * Pourtant, tu es très séduisante, Elizabeth.



Elle manqua s’étouffer mais lui répondit d’une façon ferme.

  * Tu es très exaspérant, tu sais ?



Il réfléchit un instant et abandonna le sujet pour revenir à quelque chose de plus neutre.

  * Tu vas voir Dembe ?
  * Je vais l’appeler car, avec tes bêtises, je n’ai pas le temps d’aller à Rockville. Cooper m’a envoyée voir le capitaine Robins.
  * Seule ?
  * Non, avec Ressler.
  * Vous allez le voir pourquoi ? Parce qu’il ne m’a pas gardé dans sa prison de Newark ?
  * Entre autres choses. Nous avons visionné la vidéo pour comprendre comment il a pu te neutraliser et, va savoir pourquoi, cela nous a paru trop facile. Nous pensons donc qu’il t’a aidé à te faire entrer à Rikers. Et nous allons essayer de savoir pourquoi.



Il se remit à rire doucement.

  * N’embêtez donc pas ce brave homme pour rien. Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici ? Je me mets à l’abri. As-tu entendu parler de Jeremy Wilson ?
  * Qui est-ce ?
  * Un tueur à gages qui se fait aussi appeler Timothy Rice ou James Nichols. Hier soir, j’ai reçu un coup de fil assez inquiétant et, sans en parler à Dembe, j’ai décidé de me mettre en sécurité.



Elle n’y croyait pas une seule seconde et le lui dit.

  * Derrière des barreaux ? Dis, tu me prends pour une imbécile ?
  * Jamais de la vie ! Je te dis la vérité, Elizabeth. Wilson est payé par la Cabale pour me descendre. Depuis qu’ils n’ont plus ni Kotsiopulos ni Hitchin, ils resserrent leurs rangs et se réorganisent pour m’éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes.
  * Nous aurions pu te protéger.
  * Et vous mettre en danger ? Non, pas cette fois. On a maintes fois joué cette scène et c’est à moi de prendre mes responsabilités sans risquer la vie de quiconque.
  * As-tu pensé que tu pourrais être une cible facile dans une prison comme Rikers ?
  * Je connais l’un des gardiens, celui qui s’occupe de moi ; il est correct, honnête et fera son possible pour m’éviter les ennuis. De plus, je suis à l’isolement avec 8 autres prisonniers. Aucun n’est membre de gang. Je me suis bien renseigné avant de me faire enfermer ici, vois-tu.
  * Tu m’autorises à me renseigner sur eux aussi ?
  * Je n’en attendais pas moins de ta part.
  * Quoi que tu me caches, tu sais que je vais finir par le découvrir, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Vraiment ? Tu crois ?
  * Bien, j’espère au moins que tu sais ce que tu fais.
  * Je sais toujours ce que je fais et je sais souvent ce que les autres vont faire, Elizabeth.
  * Profite donc de ton séjour à l’ombre pour reposer ta cafetière.
  * J’y compte bien. Et, Elizabeth…
  * Quoi ?
  * Je peux te poser une question étrange ?
  * Je crains le pire mais vas-y, je t’écoute.
  * Pourquoi tu m’appelles toujours Reddington ou Red, rarement Raymond et jamais papa ?



Oh le salopard, pensa-t-elle ! Il voulait jouer à ça ? Elle allait lui en donner pour sa gouverne.

  * Parce que Sam était mon seul père, le seul qui se conduisit comme tel. De plus, tu es un criminel et j’aimerais autant ne pas être liée à tes activités. Et je te rappelle que tu ne m’appelles plus Lizzie non plus.
  * Les choses ont changé depuis que tu as feint ta mort. J’ai découvert une femme pleine de ressources, pas toujours lucide, pas toujours très adulte dans ses réactions, mais une femme splendide qui mérite le respect. Lizzie, c’était affectueux et, je l’avoue aussi, pour m’amuser un peu.



Il était doué mais elle le savait. Quant à Red il ne savait que trop en penser. Il devait néanmoins demeurer sur ses gardes. Elle reprit, quelque peu déstabilisée malgré tout par ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Elle s’éclaircit la voix en couvrant le combiné avant de relancer.

  * Au sujet de Robins, dois-je savoir quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas partager avec le FBI et qui justifierait que je n’aille plus l’interroger ?
  * Je connais Jack depuis environ 40 ans, Elizabeth. Je suis le parrain de son fils qui ne veut plus entendre parler de moi depuis qu’il sait ce que je fais dans la vie. Mais Jack a toujours été plus magnanime. C’est un excellent flic qui pense que je suis plus efficace que la police pour éliminer les menaces et les criminels bien plus dangereux que moi.
  * En d’autres termes, il ferme les yeux sur tes activités parce que vous êtes amis de longue date.
  * Ne lui faites pas d’histoires, s’il te plait. C’est vraiment un type bien qui a toujours respecté la loi.



Elle soupira et sourit.

  * D’accord. Il sait pourquoi tu voulais tant aller à Rikers ?
  * Personne ne sait en dehors de toi.
  * Mais oui, mais oui. J’ignore qui tu veux recruter ou éliminer mais je sais que tu n’es pas là-bas pour te planquer. Sachant que tu ne me diras rien de plus, je vais donc écourter la conversation.
  * Déjà ?
  * Si le directeur de Rikers apprend que tu t’es servi de ta prérogative pour appeler pendant 20 minutes un agent du FBI et non ton avocat, il va en penser quoi, selon toi ?
  * Que j’ai un faible pour toi et pas pour mon avocat.



Il recommençait ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu’il la testait et demeura de marbre en lui répondant d’une voix neutre.

  * Autre chose à me dire ?
  * J’aimerais te voir, c’est possible ?
  * Je vais demander à Cooper si je peux l’accompagner tout à l’heure.
  * Tu sais que j’ai un planning très chargé à respecter ici. À quelle heure Harold pense-t-il venir me taper la causette ?
  * Il m’a dit en fin de journée, vers 18h.
  * Venez en avion alors parce que la circulation aux abords de NYC le soir…
  * Red ?
  * Quoi ? 
  * Je peux raccrocher maintenant ?
  * Tu le peux. On se voit plus tard, d’accord ?
  * Si Cooper le veut bien, oui.



Elle raccrocha et resta songeuse un instant avant de quitter son bureau et d’aller dans celui de Cooper.

  * Monsieur ?
  * Entrez, Elizabeth.



Elle entra et s’assit sur le siège face à lui.

  * Reddington vient de m’appeler.
  * Il vous a dit ce qu’il manigançait ?
  * Selon lui, la Cabale s’est reconstituée et a loué les services d’un tueur à gages appelé Jeremy Wilson. Ce Wilson est aux trousses de Red qui a pensé qu’être à l’isolement dans une prison d’État était un endroit où il serait en sécurité.



Cooper la regarda bien droit dans les yeux, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

  * Vous y croyez ?
  * Monsieur, il n’a pas voulu venir nous voir car il craint, à juste titre, que nous soyons pris à partie. Il ne veut pas nous mettre en danger pour lui.
  * Et Robins ?
  * J’allais y venir. Il s’avère que Jack Robins et Reddington sont amis de très longue date et qu’il n’a rien fait de mal. En outre, on ne va jamais lui reprocher d’avoir mis Red sous les verrous.
  * Il était au courant et a aidé Red à nous échapper.
  * Pour aller s’abriter à Rikers. Je ne sais pas si Red m’a dit la vérité mais je le connais bien et je sais qu’il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nous mettre en danger. Dans l’embarras, oui mais en danger, jamais. On peut tout de même lui accorder ça, non ?
  * Vous a-t-il dit autre chose ?
  * Il voudrait que j’aille le voir ce soir avec vous.
  * C’est normal. De toute façon, puisqu’il est inutile désormais d’aller interroger Robins, vous êtes libre de m’accompagner si vous le désirez. Il n’a pas mentionné l’accord que nous avons avec lui et qui l’oblige à nous donner des noms ?
  * Non mais je vais demander à Aram d’arrêter ses recherches sur près de 9000 prisonniers pour ne se consacrer qu’aux 8 autres détenus en isolement avec Red.
  * Bonne idée, oui.



Elle se leva et sortit.

Elle descendit les marches en souriant. Puis elle alla voir Aram pour lui donner ses instructions. Samar et Ressler étaient près de lui ; aussi leur fit elle le topo. Samar lui demanda :

  * Tu crois à cette histoire, Liz ?
  * Je vais faire semblant pour l’instant. Je sais très bien que Reddington a quelque chose derrière la tête et qu’il ne fait jamais rien de façon aussi innocente.



Ressler fit une moue comique.

  * J’ai du mal à l’imaginer fuyant devant un tueur à gages. Il sait qu’on ne peut pas y croire ?
  * Il le sait et c’est ce qu’il veut. Croyez-moi, il sait très bien ce qu’il fait, alors voyons un peu où ça nous mène. Aram, tu as quelque chose ?



Aram afficha les visages des 8 autres détenus à l’isolement à Rikers.

  * Le premier s’appelle Andrew Lewis. Condamné à 8 ans pour vol à main armée dans une banque du Connecticut. En isolement après une bagarre qui a coûté la vie à un membre de gang. Le directeur de la prison a dû le protéger en le mettant à l’écart par crainte de représailles. Il aura fini de purger sa peine dans quelques mois. Le second est Mike Butler, condamné à 18 ans pour plusieurs braquages de bijouteries avec violences physiques. L’homme est à l’isolement car violent.



Il continua à détailler les profils des autres détenus et en arriva au numéro 6.

  * Le sixième s’appelle John Green. Condamné à 40 ans de prison ferme pour braquage de banque ayant entraîné la mort de 4 personnes dont une femme enceinte, une jeune fille de 18 ans et un inspecteur de police. Actuellement à l’isolement car de corpulence frêle, il a déjà fait l’objet de plusieurs sévices sexuels de la part d’autres détenus.



Il termina son exposé.

  * Trois d’entre eux sont d’anciens militaires. Les commandos pour Lewis, les Marines pour Butler et Green était mécanicien dans l’armée de l’air.



Liz se mit à réfléchir et demanda :

  * Aucun des trois n’avait de lien avec Reddington ?
  * Liz, Reddington a déserté bien avant que ces 3 types soient engagés. Green a 41 ans, Butler 37 et Lewis 43.
  * Je sais Samar, mais il y a forcément quelque chose chez ces types qui a un rapport avec Red. Comment expliquer si non qu’il ait choisi d’être incarcéré en isolement à Rikers ? Aram, peux-tu fouiller davantage, s’il te plait ?
  * Archives militaires ?
  * Oui, par exemple.



Et pendant qu’Aram cherchait, Liz se plongea quant à elle dans le dossier top secret de Red. Elle le lut de long en large pendant des heures.

 

_**TBC....** _


	3. Chapter 3

La matinée prenait fin quand la cellule de Red s’ouvrit sur Gary. D’un signe de la tête, il lui fit signe de le suivre et c’est en silence que les deux hommes se rendirent au réfectoire où se trouvait le gardien Daniel. Gary s’adressa à lui.

  * Reddington souhaite travailler en cuisine.
  * Vous cuisinez bien, monsieur Reddington ?
  * Je me défends et n’ai jamais empoisonné personne.
  * Eh bien, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient, pour ma part. Si tu es d’accord, Gary, je le suis aussi.



Ils conduisirent donc Red dans les cuisines. Daniel lui expliqua le fonctionnement.

  * Ici, on vous apporte ce qui a été préparé dans les cuisines principales. Vous avez des ingrédients dans les placards si vous voulez agrémenter les plats.
  * Je pensais faire directement la cuisine et pas seulement prendre le train en route.
  * Quand vous aurez goûté à ce qui est préparé, vous aurez très envie de modifier les recettes, croyez-moi ! S’il vous manque quoi que ce soit, demandez à n’importe quel gardien de vous en fournir.



On leur apporta justement le déjeuner du midi dans de grandes marmites. Red les ouvrit et les referma aussitôt d’un air dégoûté.

  * Où prenez-vous vos repas tous les deux ?
  * Les gardiens mangent à l’écart, pendant que les prisonniers sont en cellules. Cependant, nous mangeons hélas la même tambouille que vous tous.
  * Il est temps que ça change ! Nous sommes en petit comité ici, non ? Si je compte bien, il y a 9 détenus et 4 gardiens, soit 13 personnes. Cela dit…



Gary l’interrompit.

  * Je vous coupe, Reddington. Nous n’avons pas le droit de nous mêler aux prisonniers.
  * Je vois. Si tel est le règlement, bien sûr…toutefois, rien ne vous interdit, je présume, de profiter des bons petits plats, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Rien n’est stipulé sur ce point.
  * Alors, regardez faire l’artiste !



Il mit un tablier, fouilla les placards et en ressortit des épices, des herbes aromatiques qu’il mélangea aux marmites. Il remit le tout à chauffer sur les plaques électriques sous l’œil curieux des deux gardiens. Quand cela fut suffisamment imbibé, il demanda à Daniel de venir humer la marmite de légumes.

  * Là, j’avoue, ça sent rudement bon ! Je peux goûter ?
  * Si rien ne vous l’interdit, bien sûr, Daniel. Je vous en prie.



Daniel prit une cuillère en bois et goûta.

  * Monsieur Reddington, c’est succulent. Les détenus vont vous adorer si vous améliorez tous les jours leurs repas. Gary, tu devrais goûter ça !



Gary sourit et imita son collègue.

  * Bien joué, Reddington. Vous gagnez un point.



Puis Daniel s’en alla pour aller ouvrir les cellules aux détenus en compagnie de deux autres matons. Restés seul un instant en cuisines, Gary donna discrètement du piment fort à Red que celui-ci rajouta à la sauce accompagnant la viande.  

  * Seul Green va souffrir de brûlures d’estomac avec ça, t’es sûr ?
  * Je le connais bien. Tu vas voir. Tu t’es occupé de sa cellule ?
  * Tout est en place. 



Quand les prisonniers furent assis, Red commença à faire le service. Green avait la tête baissée et ne le vit pas tout de suite. Cependant, quand Red lui mit son assiette sous le nez, à l’instar des autres, il releva la tête et fut…très désagréablement surpris. Il se leva immédiatement, en proie à une certaine panique.

  * Je refuse d’avaler ce que cet homme me sert.



Red se moqua de lui.

  * Est-ce une manière de saluer un ancien camarade, John ? Je pensais que tu serais ravi de me voir après tout ce temps.
  * Gardiens ! Éloignez Reddington de moi.



Gary intervint.

  * Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Green ?
  * Il se passe que Reddington veut me tuer.
  * Il t’a donné la même chose qu’aux autres et j’étais avec lui depuis sa sortie de cellule jusqu’à maintenant.



Il s’adressa aux détenus qui savouraient leur repas.

  * Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous est malade ?



Tous répondirent que non et félicitèrent le cuisinier. Gary se pencha sur l’assiette de Green.

  * Tu préfères que je te serve une autre assiette moi-même, peut-être.
  * Vous ne connaissez pas Reddington comme je le connais, Gary. Je ne veux pas qu’il me serve et je ne veux pas qu’il mange avec moi.



Red se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

  * C’est le ridicule qui te tuera, John. Pas moi.



Gary alla chercher une autre assiette pleine pour Green.

  * Satisfait ?
  * Merci Gary. Vous êtes un chic type et vous devriez vous méfier de cet homme.
  * Nous nous en méfions, Green. Reddington, prenez l’assiette de votre ami, vous voulez bien ?
  * Avec plaisir, Gary. Je commence à avoir faim.



Il alla s’asseoir un peu plus loin avec Lewis et un autre détenu d’une vingtaine d’années, couvert de tatouages. Tous deux le regardaient avec admiration. Ce fut Lewis qui parla en premier.

  * Monsieur, c’est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer.
  * Euh…merci, c’est gentil. Qui êtes-vous ?
  * Andrew Lewis. Et le petit jeune qui ne dit rien par timidité s’appelle Javier Perez.



Le jeune Javier posa sa fourchette et regarda Lewis d’un air mauvais.

  * On m’a appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, crétin. Reddington, vous êtes une légende. Je suis super content de vous savoir parmi nous, surtout si c’est vous qui vous mettez en cuisines ! Je suis là depuis 2 ans et c’est la première fois que je mange aussi bien. Bravo.
  * Content que ça vous plaise. Tu entends ça, John ? Y’en a qui apprécient ma cuisine, eux !!!



Gary s’interposa immédiatement d’un ton de reproche.

  * Pas la peine d’en rajouter, Reddington.



Green mangea en silence et une fois son assiette finie, il commença à devenir tout rouge. Il se contorsionna et hurla après Red.

  * Tu as mis du piment là-dedans, Reddington ! Tu as voulu me rendre malade.



Daniel alla voir Green et tenta de le calmer.

  * J’étais avec Reddington dans la cuisine, Green. Il a seulement mis du piment doux.
  * Je suis allergique au piment, Daniel !!! Et ce connard le sait.



Daniel se tourna vers Red, l’air interrogatif.

  * Est-ce vrai ?
  * J’avais oublié ce détail. John, je ne t’ai pas vu depuis plus de 25 ans. Penses-tu vraiment que j’aurais pu me souvenir de ça ??? Mais maintenant que tu le dis, effectivement, je me souviens d’une fois où tu avais eu des brûlures d’estomac en mission quelque part du côté de Beyrouth. Messieurs, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Si vous avez du bicarbonate de soude quelque part, vous lui en donnez et il ira beaucoup mieux. Et si vous n’avez rien, ce n’est pas grave non plus. Il va avoir un peu mal pendant quelques heures et ce soir, ce sera oublié. N’est-ce pas, John ?



Les autres détenus se mirent à se moquer de Green.

  * Hey, Green, depuis que tu as goûté aux plaisirs gays, tu deviens une petite chochotte ?



Green, mortifié, se rabattit sur les gardiens, les implorant de le ramener dans sa cellule. Gary calma les esprits de tous.

  * C’est bon, les gars. Greg, tu ramènes Green à sa cellule, s’il te plait ?



Et le déjeuner se déroula ensuite sans histoire…sauf celles que Red racontait à ses nouveaux amis.

  * Le plus beau dans l’histoire c’est que cette superbe jeune femme me prend pour son père et que je ne sais pas comment lui prouver que je ne le suis pas.



Lewis lui donna un coup d’épaule amical.

  * Facile, Red. Séduisez-la. Elle ne s’est jamais rendu compte que vous la désiriez ?
  * Faut croire que non.



Butler, qui était du genre taiseux, sortit de son rang d’observateur pour gentiment se moquer de Red.

  * Bah alors, qu’est-ce que vous attendez pour le lui montrer ? Vous dites qu’elle est veuve désormais, donc libre. Vous avez perdu le mode d’emploi ?



Les autres se mirent à rire. Lui avec.

  * On voit que vous ne la connaissez pas, les gars ! Cette femme est une tigresse.
  * Le grand Raymond Reddington a peur d’une femme ? Sérieux ?
  * Elle est bien plus jeune que moi et sacrément belle. Elle me rend totalement fou depuis 6 ans. Elle souffle le chaud et le froid par alternance et me déstabilise toujours.



Gary écoutait la conversation et s’amusait intérieurement de la capacité extraordinaire de Red à capter l’attention et à humaniser des types comme Butler, plus proches de brutes épaisses que de gentils garçons.

  * Si je puis me permettre, Reddington, vous devriez faire la même chose avec elle. Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.
  * Vous pouvez préciser, Gary ?
  * Rendez-la folle aussi. Alternez le chaud et le froid, allumez-la un moment et ensuite, vous la laissez mijoter un certain temps avant de la battre froid et de recommencer à la séduire. Je suis sûr que vous saurez faire ça à la perfection.



Les détenus présents applaudirent l’idée de Gary. Quant à Red, il fit une moue expectative.

  * Dois-je vous rappeler qu’elle pense que je suis son père ? En tant que tel, il serait impensable que je puisse l’allumer. Je suis certain qu’aucun de vous, même ici, ne ferait une chose pareille.
  * Dites-lui la vérité, Red. Un point c’est tout. Qu’avez-vous à y perdre ?
  * Elle, Andrew, et des explications trop longues et trop dangereuses aussi pour elle. Je refuse et j’ai toujours refusé qu’elle paie les conséquences de mes choix.



Tous se mirent à réfléchir. Gary interrompit néanmoins cette amicale réunion.

  * Messieurs, il est l’heure de retourner en cellules. Vous pourrez reprendre cette passionnante discussion pendant la promenade.



Ils se levèrent et escortés par les matons, regagnèrent leurs cellules respectives. Il y eut seulement un dénommé Al Bishop qui lança à Red :

  * Red, merci en tout cas pour le repas. C’était génial.
  * De rien, Al. À tout à l’heure messieurs. John ? Tu es toujours en vie ?



Gary ne put retenir un franc sourire en refermant la porte de Red. Une fois tout le monde entré, les quatre gardiens se rendirent au réfectoire pour déjeuner à leur tour.

  * Ce Reddington est un drôle de zèbre, non ? Qu’en dites-vous ?
  * C’est sûr qu’on n’en a jamais des comme lui ici, Pete.
  * On dirait que tu l’aimes bien, Daniel.
  * Pas toi, Gary ? Avouez, il a réussi à captiver l’attention de tous, sans heurt, sans esclandre, avec le sourire et en plus, il a sacrément arrangé le repas.
  * Mon petit Green n’a pas l’air d’apprécier.
  * Ton Green n’est apprécié de personne ici, Greg. C’est un geignard qui pleurniche dès qu’on lui parle de travers. Il a fait toute une histoire pour un peu de piment !
  * Gary, tu es le plus ancien d’entre nous, tu penses quoi au sujet de Reddington ?
  * Difficile à dire pour l’instant. Je l’ai beaucoup observé et j’ai du mal à le cerner. Je n’arrive pas à piger comment un homme comme lui, raffiné, intelligent, amusant et sympathique, peut également être un criminel aussi froid que ce qu’on raconte. Comme s’il avait deux personnalités distinctes en lui.
  * Il a un truc, c’est sûr. Je n’ai jamais entendu Butler rire et se mêler aux discussions des autres. Il est là depuis 5 ans et 8 mois et c’est la première fois que je l’entends rire.
  * Daniel, si ça se trouve notre Reddington a séduit la bête au lieu de savoir séduire la belle.



Ils éclatèrent de rire et déjeunèrent en discutant de Red. Ils avaient clairement du mal à le considérer comme un être dangereux. Gary attendit le café pour les mettre dans la confidence au sujet de Red. Il en avait toujours été question afin que tout se déroule sans problème. Red lui avait promis qu’aucun gardien n’aurait d’ennuis et, le connaissant, il savait qu’il tiendrait parole.

Dans sa cellule, Red pensait aussi à ce qu’il allait faire pendant la promenade.

Quand, de son côté, Green était couché en chien de fusil sur son lit en se demandant comment il allait survivre à la présence de Red près de lui.

Et à 15h, quand les cellules s’ouvrirent en présence des matons, Green hésita à en sortir. Son gardien attitré, Greg Ryan, s’en agaça.

  * Écoute, personne ne te veut de mal ici, Green. On en a juste tous marre de ton cinéma. Alors, soit tu sors de toi-même, soit je vais devoir t’y obliger. Et pas la peine de pleurnicher que tu as mal au ventre ou je ne sais où.
  * Mais, Greg, j’ai vraiment mal à l’estomac. Et je te jure que Reddington a de bonnes raisons de vouloir ma mort.
  * D’après ton dossier, Green, il y a pas mal de gens qui la souhaitent aussi, non ? Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il y a entre Red et toi. Tu sors et tu gères ça tout seul avec lui.



Il fouilla dans une de ses poches et en sortit un comprimé.

  * Je te donne de la vicodine car tu me fais pitié.
  * Merci. 



Green avala le cachet et reprit.

  * Tu sais que s’il me tue, vous en serez responsables.
  * S’il te tue, on lui offrira double ration de tout ce qu’il veut. Peut-être même sera-t-il libéré pour avoir rendu un grand service à la prison. Alors ? Tu sors maintenant ou tu veux m’obliger à prendre des mesures ?



Green consentit enfin à sortir à contre cœur. Il n’avait pas envie de tâter du bâton aujourd’hui.

Dans la cour, les prisonniers étaient rassemblés autour de Red, lui livrant le fruit de leurs réflexions. On entendait les rires parvenir jusqu’à l’entrée de la cour où Green fit son apparition. Les gardiens étaient positionnés autour du groupe, sauf Greg qui suivait Green de près.

  * Tu rejoins les autres ou tu restes comme toujours dans ton coin à bouder ?
  * Fiche-moi la paix, Greg.



Il s’installa à l’écart du groupe et fuma une cigarette. Red, qui l’observait d’un œil, dit aux autres :

  * Je vais aller présenter mes excuses à John pour le piment.



Javier lui répondit.

  * Pas la peine, Red. Ce mec est une mauviette. Il passe tout son temps à se lamenter sur son sort et à parler de lui-même. Nous autres, on ne l’aime pas.
  * Il est toujours seul alors ? Que ce soit à table ou en promenade ?
  * On a tous essayé au moins une fois de parler avec lui. Enfin, non pas Butler.



Butler se mit à rire pour la seconde fois de la journée.

  * Parler aux murs est plus intéressant que notre petite tapette de Green. Franchement, Red, je ne sais pas comment était ce mec avant la taule, mais pour moi, c’est juste une tafiole. Un lâche.
  * Tu sais, Butler, quand je l’ai connu, il n’était pas beaucoup plus courageux !
  * Il faisait quoi dans l’armée ?
  * Il était mécanicien. Il réparait ce qui tombait en panne mais ne prenait jamais part aux combats. Utile à l’arrière mais un boulet sur le terrain.



Un détenu du nom de Ramon Ruiz éclata de rire.

  * Les mecs qui l’ont chopé dans les douches ont aussi dit ça de lui. Utile à l’arrière !



Et toute l’assemblée se joignit à son rire. Y compris Red.

  * C’est très printanier, ça. Merci Ramon.
  * De rien, m’sieur Red.
  * Je vais quand même aller m’excuser auprès de lui. Et j’ai un truc à lui demander aussi.
  * Vous avez besoin de nous ?
  * Non, merci Andrew, restez tous en dehors de ça. C’est entre John et moi. Je vous raconterai plus tard, ok ?



Tous acquiescèrent et ne le quittèrent pas des yeux tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers Green.

  * Comment te sens-tu ?
  * Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Red ?
  * Je voulais m’excuser pour le piment. J’avais sincèrement oublié.
  * Tu me prends pour un con ?
  * Tu en es un, John. De l’avis général, tu es une véritable plaie. Autrefois, tu étais déjà difficilement supportable mais bon, comme tu étais doué avec les machines, on te tolérait.
  * J’ai quitté l’armée à cause de vous tous.
  * Pauvre bichon. Et tu t’es dit que braquer une banque, tuer 4 personnes dont une femme enceinte et une gamine de 18 ans, ça te rendrait plus viril, plus respectable ?
  * Qui es-tu pour me juger ? Tu n’as jamais liquidé personne par erreur ?
  * Jamais.
  * Et tu vas me tuer, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Tu es devenu parano avec le temps, en plus de pleurnichard. Je n’ai pas besoin de te tuer car tu vas mourir tout seul de peur.



Il fit le tour de Green qui, effectivement, commençait à avoir des suées froides.

  * Qu’as-tu réellement mis dans mon assiette ?
  * Du piment. Je te rappelle que c’est moi qui ai mangé le contenu de ton assiette et que c’est Gary qui t’en a servi une autre. À ta demande.
  * Je sais qui tu es vraiment et je vais le dire à tous ceux qui sont ici.
  * Tu n’en feras rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les gardiens savent déjà qui je suis. Gary les a mis au parfum pendant leur déjeuner. Ils sont assermentés et n’éventeront donc rien. Quant aux autres détenus, si tu t’approches d’eux, tu es mort. Et sans que j’aie besoin de te toucher un seul cheveu.
  * C’est pour me faire taire que tu es là, non ?
  * Je refuse qu’un misérable ver de terre comme toi fasse capoter le fruit de 30 années de travail. Tu ne dis rien, tu vis. Tu ouvres la bouche et tu meurs dans ton sommeil. Que préfères-tu ?
  * Je crois que tu bluffes.



Red se tourna vers Greg qui écoutait la discussion avec un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres.

  * Greg, expliquez-lui, je vous prie, les règles du jeu.
  * T’es un con, Green. Et un nuisible. Là, tu es dans une cour entourée par 4 gardiens qui ne bougeront pas le petit doigt s’il t’arrivait un accident. Les autres détenus se feraient une joie de servir d’alibi à Raymond. Et oui, je sais qui il est. J’ai toujours rêvé de servir ma patrie en faisant autre chose que surveiller des individus aussi inutiles que toi.



Green lança un regard circulaire et embrassa assez vite la situation. Il déglutit avec peine.

  * D’accord. Je ne dirai rien.



Red le scruta et planta son regard dans le sien.

  * Tu mens, John. Tes yeux sont allés à gauche quand tu as parlé.
  * Je te promets que je ne dirai rien, Red.
  * Bien essayé mais non, je n’y crois toujours pas.



Il s’approcha alors de lui et le saisit à la gorge, appuyant sur sa pomme d’Adam tout en ayant l’air, vu de loin, parfaitement calme et détendu. On aurait pu croire qu’il prenait le pouls de Green alors qu’il l’étouffait. Greg ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, souriant un peu pour faire bonne figure face aux détenus qui observaient toujours Red. Quand Green commença à suffoquer, il ferma les yeux et Red appuya plus fort afin de l’achever. Et Green mourut dans l’indifférence générale. Et pour cause, Red fit asseoir sa victime et l’appuya contre le grillage. Puis il repartit calmement vers le groupe. Il fut aussitôt assailli de questions.

  * Que lui avez-vous fait ?
  * Il dort.
  * Il dort ??? Red, vous l’avez endormi ?
  * Il a fait un malaise, Andrew. Suite à son allergie aux piments, Greg lui a donné du bicarbonate de soude mais cet idiot l’a mélangé avec un autre médicament. Et voilà, il nous a fait un petit malaise vagal.
  * On a vu que vous lui preniez le pouls.
  * Il disait avoir des palpitations alors j’ai vérifié !



Il jeta un œil discret à Gary qui comprit le message.

  * Nous allons devoir vous ramener en cellules messieurs. Le temps que nous emmenions Green à l’infirmerie.
  * Hey, on n’y est pour rien, nous, si cet abruti a voulu se suicider ! Vous devriez le laisser mourir, Gary. Allez, soyez chic, faites un bon geste pour l’humanité !
  * Désolé Javier, mais c’est le règlement. Un idiot pénalise les autres. J’aimerais le laisser mourir mais je ne peux pas.



Il entendit alors la voix claire de Greg appeler :

  * Gary, Daniel, Pete !



Gary s’adressa aux détenus.

  * Vous autres, vous ne bougez pas d’ici. Pas de grabuge, s’il vous plait. Reddington, vous nous accompagnez.



Les prisonniers, curieux mais peu désireux de désobéir car ils connaissaient les risques, restèrent là où ils étaient pendant que Red et les gardiens rejoignaient Greg.

  * Red, comment on va expliquer son malaise vagal ?
  * On avait prescrit de la vicodine à Green récemment, non ? Officiellement, il en avait caché dans sa cellule et en a pris après le déjeuner, à l’insu de tout le monde. Officieusement, Gary en a mis deux pilules sous son matelas ce matin. Et Greg lui en a fait prendre une avant de sortir.
  * Nous sommes donc tous couverts ?
  * Messieurs, si jamais une enquête était ouverte sur ce qui vient de se passer ici, je prendrais les mesures adéquates au plus niveau de l’État pour que vous ne soyez pas inquiétés. Les autres pensent que Green a voulu se suicider et nous allons tous laisser le monde en penser de même.
  * Et que fais-tu du FBI, Raymond ?
  * J’en fais mon affaire, Gary. Ils vont sûrement m’emmener avec eux ce soir et après, ils clôtureront le dossier. J’ai tué tellement de pourris sous leurs yeux sans qu’ils m’interdisent de le faire à nouveau que cette fois, pour Green, ils fermeront leurs yeux sans discuter. La seule qui va m’enquiquiner c’est Elizabeth mais…
  * Tu vas suivre les conseils qui t’ont été donnés à midi ?
  * On va voir. Cela pourrait être amusant, finalement. En tout cas, messieurs, merci à vous tous. Vous avez été parfaits et je compte sur votre entière discrétion jusqu’à ce que j’aie mis un terme à ma mission.
  * Vous pouvez compter sur nous. Je crois pouvoir parler en notre nom à tous en disant que nous sommes fiers d’avoir pu vous aider à préserver votre si importante et vitale couverture.
  * Merci, Pete.
  * Et si nous pouvons encore vous aider à l’avenir, n’hésitez pas à nous le dire.
  * J’en prends note, Daniel. Il se pourrait en effet que je fasse un jour appel à vous. Et dites, veillez à ce qu’il n’arrive rien à Andrew.
  * Il ne lui arrivera rien avec nous tous. Et avec les autres non plus. Comme vous avez pu le constater, on a ici un petit groupe qui s’entend bien. Certains sortiront bientôt et Andrew sera le premier. On espère qu’il pourra reprendre une vie normale une fois dehors.
  * Tenez-moi au courant et je lui trouverai sûrement un boulot honnête.



Quand les gardiens lui serrèrent la main, les autres détenus furent très surpris. Red les rejoignit pendant que Greg prévenait le directeur DiLuca du décès de Green.

  * Green est mort.
  * Sérieux ?
  * Ouais, Butler, sérieux.
  * Les gardiens t’ont serré la main. Ils t’ont à la bonne, dis-donc !
  * Ils vous ont aussi à la bonne, tous. Tu sais, Butler, même toi. Vous formez un groupe sympa et facile à gérer pour eux. Continuez comme ça et vous aurez tous des remises de peine.
  * Et vous, m’sieur Red ?
  * Le FBI vient me chercher ce soir. Je n’étais que de passage parmi vous. Hélas. En revanche, je vous garantis à tous les 7 qu’en sortant d’ici, vous aurez un emploi honnête.
  * Red, êtes-vous sûr d’être un criminel ?
  * Je me pose parfois la question, Javier. Je tue des gens mauvais et d’autres meurent avant même de me laisser le temps de les liquider. Je m’enrichis sur le dos des vermines que j’élimine et j’ai de nouveaux amis gardiens de prison. Alors c’est vrai que c’est assez troublant.
  * Vous étiez ici pour liquider Green, pas vrai ?
  * Non, Al, j’étais là parce que la petite prison de Newark ne voulait pas de moi en attendant que le FBI me prenne en charge.
  * Il va vous arriver quoi, à vous, maintenant ?
  * Prison fédérale quelque part, sans doute. Ou évasion. Je dois y réfléchir. Je vais laisser à Gary les coordonnées de gens fiables qui vous donneront un travail au sein de mon organisation quand vous serez libérés. Si cela vous intéresse, bien sûr.



Tous le regardèrent comme s’il était le Messie.

  * Vous avez lu nos dossiers, Red ? Certains d’entre nous ont commis des crimes, vous savez.
  * Et cela vous interdirait d’être réhabilités ? Je crois aux secondes chances et aucun de vous ne m’a paru irrécupérable. Même toi, Butler. Vous aurez purgé une grande partie de vos peines ici. Il est temps pour vous de commencer de nouvelles vies.
  * Personne n’a jamais rien fait pour moi, Red.
  * Ce qui explique ta violence, Butler. L’armée te comblait mais quand tu t’es battu avec un officier, ils t’ont viré. Je sais tout ça. Vous avez tous des compétences différentes qui pourront me servir. Et vous servir enfin aussi. Ayez confiance en moi.
  * Nous avons toute confiance en vous, m’sieur Red.
  * Ramon, soyez gentil, appelez-moi Red ou Raymond, mais oubliez le m’sieur devant. J’ai l’impression d’avoir 100 ans !
  * T’en es pas loin.
  * Merci, Al. Cela dit, toi non plus.



Et tandis que les détenus riaient, le personnel de la prison discutait avec le directeur en les regardant.

Quand les gardiens vinrent les trouver pour les faire rentrer dans leurs cellules, seul Red fut pris à l’écart par le directeur DiLuca.

  * Monsieur Reddington. Nous n’avions pas eu un seul mort dans cette unité depuis deux ans. Vous arrivez et quelques heures plus tard, on a un suicidé. C’est une formidable coïncidence, non ?
  * Je ne sais pas, monsieur DiLuca. Je connaissais Green depuis l’armée mais…nous n’étions pas amis. Nous avions seulement servi ensemble.
  * Sa mort est purement fortuite alors ? C’est votre version ?
  * Ma version c’est que j’étais près de lui quand il a commencé à avoir des palpitations. J’ai vérifié et effectivement, son pouls était très rapide. Je l’ai fait s’asseoir pour qu’il retrouve son calme et il a fait un malaise vagal. Ensuite, je n’en sais pas plus car je suis retourné avec les autres.
  * Votre version est, heureusement pour vous, corroborée par les gardiens présents. Nous allons demander une autopsie du corps de Green.
  * C’est normal, monsieur.
  * J’ai dû prévenir le FBI et ils viennent non pas vous rendre visite mais vous récupérer.
  * Dommage car je me plaisais bien ici. Les prisons fédérales sont ennuyeuses.
  * J’ai du mal à vous cerner Reddington. Vraiment du mal. Je me demande si vous êtes fou à lier ou manipulateur de génie. Mais une chose est sûre c’est que je préfère vous savoir loin de ma prison.
  * Vous me vexez, monsieur DiLuca.
  * Les détenus m’appellent Monsieur le Directeur.
  * J’ai du mal avec l’autorité.
  * Dégagez hors de ma vue, Reddington. Gary, enfermez-moi ce lascar dans sa cellule jusqu’à l’arrivée du FBI, s’il vous plait.
  * Oui monsieur.



Il était 17h50 quand Gary revint le chercher pour la dernière fois.

  * Tu as pris toutes tes affaires ?
  * Tu es désopilant, Gary.
  * Je fais de mon mieux.
  * Je te confie quelques coordonnées pour les gars à leur sortie. Et ne laisse pas DiLuca fouiner ici.
  * Lui, tu sais, du moment où il n’y a pas de problème avec l’isolement, il nous fout la paix.
  * Et maintenant, je vais affronter mes meilleurs adversaires.
  * Et la femme qui te rend fou, aussi.
  * Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi.



Ils quittèrent la cellule, longèrent plusieurs couloirs, et après 10 minutes de marche, arrivèrent dans une salle d’interrogatoire. Gary le fit entrer et marqua un temps d’arrêt en voyant Liz. Ce fut néanmoins imperceptible car les deux agents présents n’avaient d’yeux que pour Red.

Cooper s’adressa d’abord à Gary.

  * Vous pouvez nous le laisser désormais.
  * Bien sûr, monsieur. Reddington, soyez sage avec les fédéraux.
  * Je ferai au mieux, Gary. Saluez les gars pour moi et surtout, veillez à ce qu’ils soient sages, eux.
  * Oui m’sieur.



Gary repartit sous le regard inquisiteur de Liz qui n’avait rien perdu de ces échanges.

  * Tu t’es fait de nouveaux amis ?
  * Je suis d’un naturel très amical, non ?
  * Reddington, nous vous ramenons à Washington avec nous et vous allez nous raconter le fin mot de cette histoire.
  * Elizabeth ne vous l’a pas dit ?
  * Red, je ne plaisante pas. Green est mort et vous y êtes pour quelque chose.
  * Pas cette fois, Harold. J’étais venu lui parler et cette espèce d’idiot a voulu se suicider. Consultez son dossier médical et vous comprendrez.
  * Alors peut-être peux-tu nous dire ce que tu faisais ici.
  * Du tourisme.
  * Keen, je vous attends dehors. Essayez de raisonner cette tête de mule pendant que je vais signer les papiers chez le directeur.



Exaspéré, il sortit en laissant Liz et Red.

  * Enfin seuls !
  * Reddington, tu joues à quoi aujourd’hui ?



Il soupira. Autant en finir vite avant qu’elle ne se change en furie.

  * Green et moi avons servi autrefois ensemble à Beyrouth notamment.
  * J’ai épluché ton dossier militaire et il n’en est pas fait mention pourtant.
  * Parce que nous étions en opération secrète. Seule la CIA a accès à ces informations, Elizabeth. Si tu leur demandes gentiment, ils confirmeront mes dires.
  * Et ? Que lui voulais-tu ?
  * J’ai appris hier soir qu’il était incarcéré ici. J’ai voulu l’aider à en sortir plus vite.
  * Tu avais prévu de le faire évader ?
  * Non. Mais de lui donner des arguments pour alléger sa peine. Or cet imbécile a d’abord cru que j’étais là pour le tuer en l’empoisonnant avec du piment doux. Pendant la promenade, je suis allé m’excuser car j’avais oublié qu’il y était allergique. Cela dit, il n’avait que des brûlures d’estomac, rien de sérieux. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à être hypocondriaque et dès qu’il avait un bobo quelque part, exagérait le mal.
  * Tu t’es excusé et après ?
  * Ben après, il a commencé à avoir des palpitations et m’a fait un malaise vagal alors que je lui exposais mon plan. C’est-à-dire, expliquer son attitude lors du braquage par un traumatisme psychologique lié à une opération militaire secrète qui avait failli très mal tourner pour lui.
  * C’était le cas ?
  * La CIA te le confirmera aussi.
  * Et tu n’aurais pas pu nous en parler ? Ou m’en parler à moi seulement ? Et pourquoi n’avoir rien dit à Dembe ?
  * Ma chère Elizabeth, au cas où tu ne l’aurais jamais remarqué, je compartimente ma vie. J’ai des activités criminelles avec certaines personnes, des activités légales avec d’autres, j’ai un passé glorieux auprès de gens en uniformes ou membres de services secrets, et j’ai des amis au FBI. Je ne mélange quasiment jamais les genres. De plus, là, c’était personnel et lié à d’anciennes opérations militaires pour la CIA.



Elle soupira et croisa le regard sérieux de Red.

  * D’accord. Je te crois pour cette fois. Cela étant dit, ce Green n’était pas populaire ici et je crains que personne ne vienne le pleurer.
  * Il m’a un jour sauvé la vie, sans le faire exprès, en me retardant. Si j’étais parti en même temps que les autres, je serais mort avec eux. Je lui devais bien ça, tu ne crois pas ?
  * Un jour, j’aimerais bien que tu me parles en privé de ce que tu faisais avant de mal tourner.
  * Quand tu veux, je suis ton homme.



Il avait sciemment utilisé la formulation équivoque pour voir sa réaction et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Elle répliqua d’un ton sec et glacial :

  * Tu n’es pas mon homme mais mon père, Reddington.
  * Je croyais que Sam avait été ton seul père ?
  * Tu m’as très bien compris.
  * Il faudra que tu m’expliques ça en détail, Lizzie. D’ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas organiser un petit dîner tous les deux au cours duquel je te raconterai mes exploits militaires pendant que tu me diras comment je peux être parfois ton père et parfois pas ?
  * En privé, tu es mon père. En dehors tu ne l’es pas. C’est assez simple à comprendre, non ?
  * Mais là, nous sommes en privé, Elizabeth. Alors ?
  * D’accord pour le dîner.
  * On rentre et on se fait ça ce soir. Chez toi ou chez moi ?



Elle prit le temps de réfléchir en se disant qu’il lui offrait une opportunité rapide de le confondre. Mais elle se méfiait aussi beaucoup de lui et hésitait. Elle opta pour un compromis.

  * Pas ce soir car j’ai autre chose de prévu.
  * Rendez-vous galant ?
  * Ne sois pas ridicule.
  * Tu fais comme tu le sens, Elizabeth, mais si tu veux mon avis…
  * Je n’y tiens pas. Ma vie privée ne te concerne en rien.
  * Si je n’étais pas ton père, en effet, je n’aurais aucun droit de regard.



Elle ne répondit pas et se leva pour mettre fin à leur entretien.

  * Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, il est temps de quitter cette prison.
  * Je te suivrai jusqu’en enfer.
  * Méfie-toi que je ne t’y expédie pas un de ces jours.



Il se mit à rire en la suivant jusqu’à la sortie où Harold et un taxi les attendaient.

Le trajet du retour fut relativement silencieux, Harold apprenant par Liz la véritable raison du comportement de Red ce jour-là. Quant à Red, il ne quittait quasiment pas Liz des yeux et elle commençait à s'en troubler. 

 

_**TBC....** _


	4. Chapter 4

Ce soir-là, Liz n’avait rien de particulier à faire mais afin d’éviter Red, sitôt revenus de New-York, elle rentra chez elle et commença à réinstaller quelques meubles dans son salon. C’était sa manière de recommencer enfin à vivre. Elle n’avait toutefois pas gardé ses anciens meubles, ceux qu’elle avait du temps où sa vie était heureuse, entre sa fille et…Tom. Tout était dans un garde-meuble qu’elle louait, avec les affaires de Tom. Un jour peut-être aurait-elle la force et le courage de s’en séparer.

Et tandis qu’elle dînait autour d’une table neuve, Red, lui, discutait âprement avec Cooper.

  * Harold, croyez bien que j’aimerais vous en dire plus mais je ne peux pas.
  * Qui protégez-vous, Red ?
  * Elizabeth en premier lieu. Et vous tous ici ensuite. Ce qui s’est passé ces derniers mois ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. Et pour cela, vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Il ne s’agit pas d’un secret criminel, d’une manière pour moi de vous manipuler, ou de je ne sais quel plan sordide.
  * Alors quoi ? Je suis la seconde personne la plus haut placée dans la hiérarchie fédérale de ce pays. Et la première n’en sait pas plus que moi à votre sujet. Et malgré tout, dès que vous avez des ennuis, dès qu’on peut vous arrêter, il se trouve toujours un flic, un gardien de prison, un militaire, un Président même, pour vous sortir de là. Je me pose naturellement de plus en plus de questions vous concernant.
  * De quel ordre ?
  * Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Et comment faites-vous pour être un criminel qui a le bras tellement long qu’on ne peut rien intenter contre lui ?
  * Je suis sans doute le plus intelligent de tous les criminels, non ?
  * Foutaises ! J’en ai assez des secrets, quels qu’ils soient ! J’en ai assez de couvrir vos crimes.
  * Harold, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que je ne tue jamais que ceux que vous enverriez vous-même dans le couloir de la mort. J’exécute plus rapidement des sentences inévitables. Citez-moi une seule personne qui n’ait pas mérité de mourir. Une seule.
  * Diane Fowler.
  * Vous vous foutez de moi ! Fowler avait organisé l’assaut ici en embauchant Anzlo. Elle me l’a avoué.
  * Je m’en doutais mais pourquoi l’avoir tuée ? Nous aurions pu la juger comme elle le méritait.
  * Elle avait fait tuer Luli. Et si je n’étais pas sorti de la cage, elle aurait été responsable de la mort d’Elizabeth, de la vôtre, de celle de Dembe et de toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin.
  * Vous avez fait justice vous-même et vous savez comme moi que c’est légalement répréhensible. Sauf si vous…
  * Sauf si quoi, Harold ?



Cooper le regarda bizarrement, une idée faisant peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit.

  * Je commence à croire que vous n’êtes pas celui que vous prétendez.



Red éclata de rire.

  * Allons bon ! Voilà autre chose. Je vous écoute, qui suis-je ?
  * Nous étions ensemble au Koweït. Pour quelle raison ?



Il eut un sourire ironique en répondant.

  * J’étais votre contact dans une opération visant à détruire un réseau terroriste que j’avais infiltré.
  * Et que s’est-il passé ?
  * Vous avez quelque peu bousillé la mission et compromis la vie de vos hommes, et évidemment la mienne. Je vous ai malgré tout couvert à l’époque parce que je sais que vous n’aviez pas le choix. Soit vous agissiez, soit une voiture piégée aurait explosé en plein milieu de Bagdad le lendemain. Vous avez voulu intercepter les terroristes en ordonnant un assaut alors que nous n’étions pas prêts.
  * Vous avez été blessé.
  * Légèrement. L’opération secrète a coûté la vie à 5 de vos hommes et 3 des miens. Les terroristes, quant à eux, eurent le temps de s’enfuir.
  * Nous avons gardé les pièces à conviction quand nous avons pu arrêter ces hommes plus tard. Ainsi que tout ce qui avait un lien avec l’opération de Koweït City.
  * Où voulez-vous en venir, Harold ?



Cooper se leva, ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortit une bouteille de whisky et deux verres.

  * Je vous en sers un ?
  * Volontiers, merci. Alors ?



Cooper les servit et leva son verre pour trinquer.

  * Trinquons au Capitaine Roberts, officiellement mort lors de cette fameuse opération.



Red tiqua immédiatement et lut dans le sourire vainqueur de Cooper qu’il avait deviné la vérité.

  * À sa santé, Harold.
  * Pourquoi ?



Et Red lui raconta enfin la vérité, celle que personne n’aurait dû deviner, après que Cooper lui eut expliqué ce qui l’avait mis sur la voie.

  * Maintenant, Harold, je compte sur vous pour n’en parler à personne, même sous la torture. Je vais devoir en référer en haut lieu et vous devrez signer des tas de papiers. On ne rigole plus, là. Finis les petits jeux du FBI et des services secrets. Vous passez au-dessus. Vous comprenez les implications ?
  * J’en saisis les contours, du moins pour l’instant. Il va de soi que je garderai cette information pour moi. Mais dites, les gardiens de Rikers, le capitaine Robins, tous sont au courant ?
  * Ils font tous partie de mon équipe. Enfin, Jack et Gary en font partie depuis des années et je viens de recruter de façon honoraire Greg Ryan, Daniel Powell et Pete Willis. Je serai bientôt à même d’en finir avec cette histoire et de reprendre ma vie là où elle a dû un jour s’arrêter. Mais je dois aller au bout, Harold. Pas seulement pour moi.
  * J’ai bien compris les enjeux, oui. Pourquoi avoir choisi cette unité, ici ?
  * Parce que vous êtes les meilleurs. Quand j’ai fait transférer Elizabeth auprès de vous, j’ai tenu à ce qu’elle ait aussi les meilleurs collègues avec qui travailler. Donald est têtu mais excellent dans son domaine. Aram est un génie adorable. Meera et Samar, ce sont les liens avec les différents services secrets. Et vous, vous êtes un homme hors du commun. Humain et ferme à la fois. Le meilleur meneur d’hommes avec qui j’ai eu l’honneur de travailler.
  * Ils devront un jour apprendre la vérité sur le travail de cette unité, vous savez.
  * Le jour venu, nous nous réunirons tous autour d’une bonne table et ils feront ce qu’ils veulent de leur vie par la suite. Certains, je le sais déjà, continueront mon œuvre.
  * Vous pensez à Ressler ?
  * Il a ça dans le sang mais ne le sait pas encore très bien. Il apprend lentement à se connaître. Mais je suis certain qu’il fera un jour un excellent agent.



Les deux hommes finirent leurs verres et Harold les servit de nouveau. Il se sentait confusément plus léger alors que le secret qu’il allait protéger était d’une lourdeur extrême.

  * Et Elizabeth ?



Red fit la moue.

  * Je pense qu’Elizabeth va continuer à vouloir savoir.
  * Je ne veux pas vous alarmer mais je suis convaincu qu’elle sait déjà que vous n’êtes pas son père.
  * Vous croyez ?
  * Elle est très évasive sur le sujet sous prétexte que cela ne regarde que vous, sa demi-sœur Jennifer et elle.
  * Mince ! Jennifer…j’avais oublié Jennifer ! Je peux gérer Elizabeth parce qu’elle m’aime bien, dans le fond, même quand elle le nie de toutes ses forces, mais Jennifer…il y a une froideur en elle, quelque chose que je n’ai vu qu’une seule fois dans ma vie et c’était dans les yeux de son père. Elizabeth, elle, tient davantage de Katarina.
  * Vous devriez lui dire ce que vous m’avez dit, Raymond. Parce que si ce que vous dites de Jennifer est vrai, alors Elizabeth va être manipulée par sa sœur et ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour elle.
  * Je ne sais pas encore si elle est prête à tout entendre, Harold. Vous la connaissez aussi bien que moi. Elle est impulsive et colérique. Tout aussi capable de coups de folie que de coups de génie. Je l’ai vue dans l’action et je ne veux pas qu’elle intègre mon équipe ou qu’on lui mette ce secret dans les pattes pour l’instant. Elle est encore trop fragilisée par la perte de Tom et de tout ce qu’elle tenait pour acquis dans la vie.
  * C’est vrai mais ce sera pire si elle apprend la vérité par elle-même. Nous pourrions lui dire que vous n’êtes pas son père puisque j’ai fait une erreur lors du prélèvement de la chemise. J’aurais pu prendre celle de Roberts au lieu de celle de Reddington.



Red se frotta le menton, signe d’intense réflexion. Il était tenté, très tenté, d’en finir définitivement avec cette histoire de paternité. Ainsi, cela pourrait aussi désamorcer toute tentative d’extorsion violente de la vérité.

  * Voilà ce que nous allons faire.



Il expliqua le plan à Cooper qui écoutait religieusement en hochant la tête pour approuver.

  * Je vous ramène chez vous maintenant ?
  * Non, rentrez chez vous, Harold. Je peux appeler Dembe ? Il va venir me chercher. Et nous parlerons à Elizabeth tous les deux dans quelques jours.



Red appela donc Dembe et se leva, serra la main de Cooper qui prit ensuite le verre de Red pour le mettre dans un sac en plastique. Puis quand Red fut parti avec Dembe, Cooper se rendit au laboratoire du FBI pour procéder à une recherche d’ADN. Les résultats lui seraient communiqués sous 4 jours maximum, 2 au mieux. Enfin, il rentra chez lui en silence, totalement absorbé par ses pensées.

 

Quand il arriva à sa nouvelle planque dans le centre de Washington, Red alla directement téléphoner.

Puis il rejoignit Dembe au salon.

  * Qu’a-t-il décidé ?
  * Il parait que je recrute beaucoup trop d’effectifs ces jours-ci.
  * Tu lui as dit que tu en avais perdu beaucoup aussi depuis 2 ans ?
  * Il sait ce qu’il a à savoir, Dembe.



Ils se mirent à table.

  * Je suis content que Cooper soit au courant. Et je le serai encore plus quand Elizabeth le sera aussi. Je sais que tu en souffres.
  * Elle n’est pas prête, Dembe. Déjà, quand elle va apprendre que je ne suis pas son père, elle va hurler.
  * Et si elle le savait déjà ? Tu imagines ce qu’elle doit penser en sachant que tu continues à lui cacher la vérité ?
  * Je n’ose même pas y penser. Si elle subodore que je ne suis pas Reddington, elle doit m’en vouloir à mort.
  * C’est pourquoi il faut que tu lui parles. Invente une histoire.
  * Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Il est suffisamment compliqué de lui mentir sur mon nom sans inventer une histoire que je finirai par démentir tôt ou tard. Je n’aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux d’elle, tu sais.
  * Oh ça je sais ! Je t’avais prévenu mais tu étais comme un papillon attiré par sa lumière. Et, autre chose pendant que j’y pense…
  * Pitié, Dembe, pas ce soir !
  * Oh que si ! Tu aurais pu me dire ce que tu allais faire hier soir !
  * J’avais besoin d’être crédible. Et pour ça, tu devais rester en dehors et tout ignorer de mes faits et gestes.
  * Je suis supposé être ton garde du corps et ton ami.
  * Tu es mon bras droit, mon frère, mais dans certains cas, il vaut mieux que j’agisse seul. De plus, je ne prenais aucun risque puisque Jack et Gary étaient dans la place.



Dembe bougonna un peu en se resservant du poulet.

  * D’accord, Dembe, tu as gagné. Je ne recommencerai plus. Pardon. Satisfait ?
  * Que faisons-nous demain ?
  * Je vais passer à la boutique voir si tout va bien et donner un nom au FBI en allant chez Elizabeth.
  * Tu vas aller la voir chez elle ?
  * Pourquoi je n’irais pas ?
  * Pour rien. Je t’accompagne ou tu la joues encore en solo ?
  * Je vais te dire, si un jour je me rends chez elle seul et que je te demande de ne pas m’attendre c’est que ma relation avec elle aura sacrément évolué dans le bon sens. Et nous en sommes encore très loin.
  * Oui mais tu auras les mains plus libres quand tu lui auras avoué que tu n’es pas son père.
  * Elle va disjoncter ! 



*****

Elizabeth, de son côté, partit se coucher de bonne heure, un livre à la main…mais dès qu’elle en eut tourné la première page, son esprit s’évada. Elle repensait à cet homme qui se faisait passer pour son père, à ce qu’il avait dit, à ce qu’il avait fait et, d’un geste rageur, elle referma son livre. Puis elle se releva, retourna dans son salon et prit un bloc note. Elle avait besoin de coucher noir sur blanc ce qu’elle pensait savoir de lui.

En vrac elle écrivit donc : « Menteur. Tricheur. Charmeur. Dangereux. Manipulateur. Criminel. Troublant. Agaçant. Tendre. Gentil. Venimeux. Tordu. Compliqué. Séduisant. Confortable. Rassurant. Effrayant. Craquant. Déroutant. Implacable. Secret. Impitoyable. Désarmant. Raffiné. Séducteur. Aimant. Problématique. Attentionné. Drôle. CHIANT ! ».

Puis elle fit deux colonnes. D’un côté le positif et de l’autre le négatif, par ordre d’importance à ses yeux sans réfléchir, comme ça lui venait.

Sur la première colonne, on pouvait lire ceci : « Dangereux. Menteur. Criminel. Manipulateur. Secret. Venimeux. Effrayant. Tordu. Compliqué. Implacable. Impitoyable. Tricheur. Agaçant. Problématique. CHIANT ! »

Et sur la seconde, on lisait ceci : « Séduisant. Séducteur. Charmeur. Troublant. Craquant. Aimant. Tendre. Gentil. Confortable. Rassurant. Déroutant. Raffiné. Drôle. Attentionné. CHIANT ! »

Elle fit le compte et s’aperçut qu’il y avait le même nombre d’adjectifs négatifs que positifs dans sa liste.

Elle poussa un long soupir et dit à haute voix :

  * Qui que tu sois, tu me poses un sérieux problème. Je veux, je dois, te détruire mais je ne suis pas certaine d’en avoir réellement envie. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça et pourquoi es-tu entré dans ma vie comme un typhon provoquant des tsunamis et des séismes à chacun de tes pas ? J’aimerais t’avoir connu dans d’autres circonstances. J’aurais aimé…ce que nous avions plus ou moins réussi à construire ensemble quand nous étions en cavale. Sais-tu au moins à quel point tu me rends folle ?



Puis elle retourna se coucher et mit sa tête sous l’oreiller dès qu’elle eut éteint la lumière. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Red. Elle voulait…dormir.

Et c’est ce qu’elle fit en dépit de rêves étranges et définitivement troublants. Au petit matin, elle était de mauvaise humeur quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en buvant son café.

  * Keen.
  * Bonjour Elizabeth.
  * Salut, Jennifer.
  * Toi, tu t’es levée du pied gauche.
  * Que veux-tu ?
  * Tu as vu Red hier ?
  * Et tu veux que je te donne le fond de ma pensée ? Il se doute que nous savons. Il a essayé de me faire du charme toute la journée à intervalles irréguliers.
  * C’est parfait ça ! Nous allons pouvoir le confondre.
  * Je t’arrête de suite. C’est moi qui suis en première ligne face à lui. Toi, tu attends sagement que je subisse ça et le reste.
  * C’est tout de même bien toi qui m’interdis de me montrer par peur qu’il me fasse du mal, non ? Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d’avis.



Liz fut mal à l’aise en répondant à Jennifer. Quelque chose l’embêtait mais elle avait trop peur de comprendre ce que c’était.

  * Non, bien sûr que non. Nous méritons la vérité.
  * Et il mérite de brûler en enfer.



Liz secoua la tête et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas vouloir la mort de Red. Elle changea donc de sujet.

  * Je vais sûrement le voir aujourd’hui. De plus, il veut qu’on dîne ensemble un soir. En tête à tête.
  * Charmant. Encore que ce soit l’occasion rêvée de le déstabiliser afin qu’il admette enfin la vérité.



Elle s’emporta soudain contre sa sœur.

  * Mais c’est évident ! Voyons…je suis prétendument sa fille et je vais le séduire parce que je veux qu’il me dise qu’il n’est pas mon père puisque mon père était Raymond Reddington ! Dis, à quel moment as-tu réfléchi plus loin que ta haine farouche ?
  * Que veux-tu faire alors ? Le caresser dans le sens du poil ? L’amadouer ? Le droguer peut-être ?
  * Je ne sais pas encore. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, tu restes en dehors. Compris ? J’ai besoin de toi en base arrière.



Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Liz put finir son café.  

  * Alors puisque tu en parles, j’ai trouvé un truc en fouillant dans les papiers de ma mère.
  * Quoi donc ?
  * Une photo jaunie d’un couple que je ne connais pas, avec une petite fille d’environ 2 ou 3 ans. Ou 4. Lui me rappelle vaguement notre Red en bien plus jeune.
  * Et elle ?
  * Pas ma mère et pas la tienne non plus. Inconnue pour ma part. Mais je peux t’apporter la photo, si tu veux.
  * Tu peux la déposer dans ma boîte aux lettres ? J’ignore ce que je vais faire aujourd’hui mais je suis persuadée que nous allons avoir du boulot.
  * Pas de problème. Je la mets dans une enveloppe. Sois prudente.



Elle prit sa douche, s’habilla en hâte et partit au bureau.

 ******

À quelques kilomètres de là, Red était de bonne humeur après avoir rendu visite à Heddie. Les affaires marchaient bien, ce qui lui donnait davantage de liberté d’action. Il était en route pour se rendre chez Liz quand il la vit sortir de son immeuble d’un pas énergique. Il sourit en la regardant et dit à Dembe :

  * Tu peux la suivre, s’il te plait ?
  * À distance ou pas ?
  * Je serais curieux de voir si elle nous repère. Donc, garde tes distances.



Ils ne firent pas plus d’un kilomètre derrière elle quand elle stoppa soudain sa voiture sur un parking et en descendit avec un sourire énigmatique. Elle entra dans une boulangerie Française et acheta des croissants. Puis, elle alla frapper à la vitre de Dembe. Il l’ouvrit en souriant gentiment.

  * Bonjour Elizabeth.
  * Bonjour Dembe. Pas très discrète la filature.
  * Je voulais savoir combien de temps tu mettrais avant de nous repérer.
  * Je vous ai vus arriver quand je suis sortie de chez moi. Tu pensais que j’ignorais que vous me suiviez ?
  * Tu me surprendras toujours.



Elle tendit les croissants à Dembe. Puis Red descendit pour se mettre à ses côtés sur le parking.

  * Veillez à ce que votre passager n’en mange pas plus d’un seul. Je vous fais confiance, Dembe. Un croissant pour lui et les autres pour vous.
  * Veillerais-tu à ma ligne, Elizabeth ?
  * Et à ta santé, oui. Un vieil homme trop gros devient la proie de toutes sortes de maladies. Et il serait dommage pour la justice que tu meures bêtement d’un excès de cholestérol ou de diabète, n’est-ce pas ?



Il grimaça intérieurement au terme de « vieil homme ».

  * C’est vrai qu’une injection dans le bras ferait meilleur effet sur mon cursus.
  * Vous allez où ?
  * Au même endroit que toi. J’ai promis à Harold de vous donner un nom aujourd’hui.
  * Et tu en as un ?
  * Je vous en ai trouvé un de facile à appréhender. Ce qui te laissera du temps pour dîner ce soir avec moi.
  * Ce soir ?
  * C’est bien ce qu’on avait prévu, non ?



Elle fit mine de réfléchir, histoire de le faire mijoter un petit peu.

  * D’accord pour ce soir. Tu viens chez moi ou je vais là où tu seras ?
  * Je viens chez toi si tu me laisses faire la cuisine. Non que je doute de tes compétences en la matière mais…
  * …mais tu doutes à juste titre de mes compétences. Je suis nulle et je l’admets volontiers. Toutefois, je connais un bon traiteur et je peux m’arrêter chez lui prendre ce qu’il faut.
  * Comme tu préfères. Cela dit, je peux aussi cuisiner.
  * Oui mais pour ça, il faut que je fasse des courses, Red. Afin que tu aies des ingrédients. Non, le traiteur c’est mieux.
  * Il te fait un prix, j’espère.
  * Au bout de 10 repas à plus de 15 dollars, je gagne une portion de frites gratuite.
  * Il est radin.
  * On se retrouve au bureau ?
  * Je dois m’arrêter faire une course avant de t’y rejoindre.
  * À tout à l'heure ! 



Elle repartit et Red la regarda s’éloigner pensivement. Puis il remonta en voiture.

  * Elle m’a traité de vieil homme.
  * J’ai entendu, oui.
  * Le suis-je déjà devenu ?
  * Tout dépend pour qui, Raymond. Pour une gamine de 20 ans, tu es vieux. Pour une femme de 35, tu es à la limite. Ce qui fait la différence, au-delà de l’âge, ce sont les sentiments qui l’animent quand elle pense à toi. Mais là où elle a raison c’est pour ta santé.
  * Je sais. Elle n’a peut-être pas remarqué, mais j’ai déjà perdu 5 kilos en un mois.
  * Je pense qu’elle l’a vu mais, pour une raison qui m’échappe, elle préfère te considérer comme un vieil homme trop gras.



Dubitatif, Red replongea dans ses pensées quand Dembe remit le contact.

 

Une heure plus tard, ils retrouvaient Liz avec le reste de l’unité.

Il salua tout le monde et s’installa devant le bureau d’Aram. Tous attendaient qu’il parle, certains amusés, d’autres agacés.

  * Julian Carvallo dirige depuis la prison de Rikers un réseau de vente d’armes, de drogue et même de femmes. Pour la prostitution ou l’esclavage.
  * S’il est déjà en prison, que pouvons-nous faire ?
  * Il sort aujourd’hui, agent Navabi. Il vient de purger une peine de 15 ans et sort pour bonne conduite.



Ressler marqua sa surprise.

  * Sérieusement ?
  * Là-bas, il n’a pas fait d’esclandre, pas de bagarre, pas de bruit. Il dirige tout en passant les consignes à son avocat qui prend, en passant, un gros pourcentage sur les bénéfices.
  * Comment s’appelle son avocat ?



Red sourit à Ressler.

  * Maître Stephen Mayer. Avocat au barreau de New-York depuis 17 ans. Ne gère que les affaires comme celle de Carvallo.
  * Et donc, vous voulez qu’on arrête ces gars afin que vous repreniez le business ?
  * Non, Donald. Je ne trempe pas dans ce genre de commerce. Je devais vous donner un nom parce que c’est dans le contrat, et c’est ce que je viens de faire. Vous n’aurez a priori pas besoin de moi pour coincer ces hommes.
  * C’est un dossier facile alors ?
  * Il en faut bien de temps en temps, Aram. Comme ça, vous aurez tous le temps de profiter un peu de la vie. J’ai d’ailleurs entendu dire que des félicitations étaient de mise pour Samar et vous ?
  * Nous n’avons pas encore fixé de date ni défini comment nous souhaiterions nous marier mais oui, monsieur Reddington, nous sommes officiellement fiancés.
  * Enfin un peu d’amour sincère en ce monde ! Bravo à tous les deux. Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous car vous le méritez amplement.



Il se tourna vers Liz qui l’observait sans piper mot depuis un moment. Elle détourna les yeux au moment où Cooper prit la parole.

  * Vous auriez peut-être dû rester à Rikers, Reddington.
  * Je vous vois venir, Harold. Non, je ne retourne pas là-bas aujourd’hui et surtout pas dans les cellules classiques avec les gangs, les racistes, les débiles profonds. Non, non, non. Tout mais pas ça. Ou il y aura une soudaine recrudescence de meurtres dans cette prison.
  * Mais vous pourriez aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Carvallo, non ?
  * Maintenant que vous le dites…Agent Keen, auriez-vous la bonté de m’accompagner là-bas ?



Plus Cooper souriait et plus Liz s’interrogeait.

  * La bonté, je veux bien, mais dans quel but ?
  * J’ai une subite envie d’acheter des armes. Pour une de mes opérations criminelles, voyez-vous. Et vous allez me servir d’appât.
  * Vous pouvez préciser ?



Il la toisa de haut en bas, l’œil gourmand et narquois.

  * Bien maquillée, tenue légère aguichante et sexy, vous serez parfaite pour jouer la copine du vieux gros dégueulasse que je suis.



Si Cooper, Ressler, Samar et Amar tentèrent de cacher leurs rires, Liz quant à elle eut un regard mauvais en direction de Red et opta pour une autre couverture.

  * Je pense que je serai plus crédible en tant que fille droguée d’un vieux pourri. Vous achetez les armes en échange de mes services auprès des acheteurs de Carvallo. Ainsi, on fait tomber toutes les pommes.
  * Et quels seraient les services que vous proposeriez, Agent Keen ?
  * Sexe, drogue et rock n’roll, Reddington. Vous connaissez sûrement ça.
  * Je vais me mettre sur le rang des acheteurs en ce cas.



Un ange passa alors que tous regardaient Red comme s’il était devenu fou. Comment cet homme pouvait-il faire ce genre de remarque envers sa fille ? Cooper intervint heureusement.

  * Reddington, on sait tous que vous êtes le père d’Elizabeth. Cessez donc vos allusions déplacées. Ou nous rajouterons le mot pervers sur la liste de tous vos…travers.
  * Freud disait : « On ne devient pas pervers, on le demeure ». Et dans un film Français aussi, j’ai retenu cette phrase magnifique et tellement vraie : « La perversité, c’est l’art de transformer le bien en mal ». Vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous laisse plancher 4 heures sur les sujets et je ramasse les copies en fin de journée ?



Cooper ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, ce qui lui valut un regard chargé de reproches de la part de Liz et un sourire de Red.

  * D’accord, Reddington, on a compris que tu voulais jouer à mes dépends. Maintenant qu’on a bien ri, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? J’ai un dîner ce soir que je ne veux manquer pour rien au monde. Or plus tôt Carvallo et ses amis seront out et plus tôt je serai chez moi.
  * Encore un rendez-vous galant, Elizabeth ?
  * Avec le plus dangereux des hommes galants que je connaisse…papa !
  * Ouh la ! Il va neiger, les enfants !
  * Arrête tes clowneries, tu veux ? Je serai ta fille au parloir avec Carvallo.
  * J’aurais préféré ma petite amie. Mais bon, puisque tu ne veux pas jouer… Je ne t’ai jamais dit que tu manquais de fantaisie, Elizabeth ? Tu dois tenir ça de ton grand-père maternel.



Les autres observaient en souriant la scène quand Cooper décida qu’il était temps pour tout le monde de se mettre au travail.

  * Agent Keen, vous accompagnez Reddington à Rikers. Ressler et Navabi, vous allez voir l’avocat de Carvallo et vous, Aram, vous essayez de trouver une liste de clients potentiels de Carvallo, des complices, tout ce que vous pouvez.



Tous se séparèrent donc, laissant Aram et Cooper seuls devant les écrans.

  * Monsieur, je peux vous poser une question ?
  * À quel propos ?
  * Monsieur Reddington plaisantait tout à l’heure avec Liz, non ? J’ai du mal à comprendre ce qu’il se passe entre eux.
  * Je vais vous faire une confidence, Aram : je n’ai jamais rien compris à leur relation. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. Je vous laisse la maison car je dois m’absenter pendant quelques heures.



 

_ **TBC....** _


	5. Chapter 5

Dans le Jet privé qui les amenait à New-York (encore !), Liz, Red et Dembe échangeaient peu de mots. Toutefois, quand il fut question pour Liz d’aller se changer afin de jouer à la fille aux mœurs très légères devant Carvallo, Red s’adressa à elle :

  * Je t’ai mis des vêtements adéquats dans les toilettes. Ainsi que le nécessaire de maquillage.



Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard noir, très noir. Et quand, 15 minutes plus tard elle ressortit, la bouche bée de Dembe et l’exclamation contenue de Red eurent raison de son calme.

  * Si j’entends la moindre remarque de l’un de vous deux, je vous jure que je reste là pendant que tu iras à Rikers, Reddington. Je te préviens !
  * Je n’ai rien dit, Elizabeth. Mais…euh…
  * Quoi ????!



Il s’approcha d’elle et lui dit à l’oreille :

  * Ne mets pas de soutien-gorge. Tu feras encore plus paumée sans. Et le tien est…comment dire…on voit qu’il est de bonne qualité.



En soupirant, elle dégrafa son sous-vêtement puis elle le fit coulisser lentement le long de ses bras en ne lâchant pas Red des yeux. Enfin, le voyant vivement intéressé par ce qu’elle faisait, elle le lui tendit.

  * Tu peux le garder en souvenir.



Et cette fois, ce fut lui qui perdit la partie. Elle venait de le désarçonner alors qu’il avait juste voulu la tester pour s’amuser un peu. Il était pris à son propre jeu. Il prit cependant le soutien-gorge et alla le ranger avec les autres affaires de Liz. Sans dire un mot. Fière d’elle, elle passa devant lui et reprit sa place tandis que le Jet amorçait sa descente sur La Guardia.

Dembe les conduisit ensuite à Rikers.

À l’entrée, on leur demanda leurs papiers et lorsque Red déclina son identité, le gardien manqua s’étouffer et appela aussitôt le Directeur DiLuca. On les fit patienter, puis, quand DiLuca arriva, il les invita à le suivre dans son bureau. Et là, il explosa.

  * Encore vous ! Ne me dites pas que vous revenez, Reddington !
  * Non, monsieur. Cette fois, je viens rendre visite à quelqu’un.
  * On vous manque déjà ?



C’est alors que Liz sortit sa plaque.

  * Je suis du FBI, sous…couverture, dirons-nous. Nous menons une enquête sur un de vos prisonniers.



DiLuca la toisa de bas en haut et de haut en bas, l’air très circonspect.

  * Depuis quand ils ont des agents aussi…enfin, dans votre genre, quoi ?
  * Monsieur le Directeur DiLuca, je suis l’Agent Elizabeth Keen et j’étais ici hier soir en compagnie de mon patron, le directeur adjoint du FBI Harold Cooper.
  * Oh beh mince alors ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue !!!



Penaud, il évita le regard de Liz en reprenant :

  * Et quel est ce détenu qui vous intéresse ?
  * Julian Carvallo.
  * Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?



Red reprit la discussion en main.

  * En venant hier dans vos murs, j’ai appris quelques petites choses. Notamment que Carvallo dirigeait un trafic d’armes, de drogue et de femmes depuis sa cellule. Il passe apparemment par son avocat et par un ou plusieurs gardiens.
  * Pardonnez-moi ma candeur mais que font un criminel notoire et un Agent du FBI déguisée en prostituée camée ensemble ?
  * Des galipettes avec des menottes.



Liz lui donna un coup de coude assez violent dans les côtes.

  * Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, monsieur. Je compte néanmoins sur votre discrétion. Aucun membre de votre personnel ne doit savoir qui je suis. Pour tous, je suis la…marchandise que Reddington va proposer en échange d’armes.
  * Vous allez participer au trafic depuis ma prison ?



Red avait raison sur un point : DiLuca n’était manifestement pas très fûté. Il s’en agaça un peu.

  * Bon, je vais vous expliquer clairement les choses : l’agent Keen et moi-même sommes venus faire croire à Carvallo que je veux acheter des armes en lui donnant mon amie en guise de monnaie d’échange. Mais le véritable objectif de notre opération est de démasquer tous ses complices et de laisser Carvallo en prison. Vous comprenez ?
  * Ne me prenez pas de haut, Reddington ! J’ignore ce que vous fabriquez avec le FBI, ni comment vous avez pu sortir d’ici en ayant tué un homme et revenir le lendemain comme une fleur pour aider le FBI dans une affaire qui, normalement, ne devrait concerner que la police et non les fédéraux, et... j’en oublie sûrement.
  * Je soudoie le FBI, la NSA, la CIA et même le Président. L’argent et le charme sont d’irrésistibles attraits.



DiLuca se tourna vers Liz.

  * Comment faites-vous pour le supporter ?
  * Si seulement j’avais le choix, croyez-moi, il croupirait en prison depuis longtemps ! Et n’en sortirait surtout jamais.



Red éclata de rire.

  * Je crois qu’elle est amoureuse de moi.



DiLuca signa des papiers et rappela un gardien.

  * Ils vont voir Carvallo et s’en vont juste après.



Il donna les papiers au gardien et s’adressa une dernière fois à Red.

  * Reddington, je ne vous aime pas. J’espère donc que vous ne reviendrez plus jamais ici de mon vivant. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et déguerpissez. Compris ?
  * Vous me brisez le cœur, monsieur DiLuca. C’est un adieu alors ?



Le gardien les conduisit donc aux parloirs. En attendant qu’on leur amène Carvallo, Red expliqua quelques petites choses à Liz d’un ton froid.

  * À partir de maintenant, je parle et tu te tais. Tu es camée et tellement accro que tu es prête à te vendre pour avoir ton shoot. Ok ?
  * Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais ce que j’ai à faire.
  * Je précise aussi que si Carvallo pense que tu es ma fille, il n’acceptera pas le marché. Donc, que cela te plaise ou non, tu vas être ma…copine. On va dire ça comme ça.
  * Une maîtresse parmi tant d’autres.
  * Voilà.



Quand Carvallo arriva, il observa ses deux visiteurs un moment avant de s’asseoir et de décrocher le téléphone. Red se saisit de l’autre en étudiant son vis-à-vis avec sérieux. Il voyait un obèse qui devait bien peser plus de 150 kilos, les cheveux noirs, gras et longs, dans les 40 ans environ. Laid en tous points.

  * Julian Carvallo ?
  * Qui le demande ?
  * Raymond Reddington.
  * Ainsi la rumeur était vraie ? Mais on m’avait dit que vous étiez à l’isolement.
  * J’ai exécuté Green et je suis sorti parce qu’il y a eu un vice de procédure dans mon arrestation hier matin.
  * D’accord et là, vous revenez en visite parce que…l’odeur de ce taudis vous manquait ?
  * Mon avocat et le vôtre sont…amis. Disons surtout qu’ils ont des intérêts communs. Et il se trouve que ses deux braves hommes ont discuté récemment d’une affaire qui pourrait m’intéresser.
  * Quel genre ?
  * J’adore les cigares Cubains. Et vous savez comme moi combien il est difficile d’en faire entrer aux États-Unis.
  * Vous recherchez des Havanes ?
  * Il m’en faudrait 2 caisses de chez San Juan.
  * Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pourrais vous en fournir ?



Red toucha le bras de Liz et celle-ci commença à se dodeliner sur sa chaise, se frottant les bras, cherchant un mouchoir pour s’essuyer le nez et se baissant pour que Carvallo puisse entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine. Red expliqua :

  * Elle est en manque.
  * Je vois ça, oui.
  * Je refuse de lui fournir ce qu’elle demande mais je me fous de savoir ce qu’elle doit faire pour en obtenir.
  * Je vois, je vois…C’est votre copine ?
  * Bah, vous savez ce que c’est. Elle est très jolie quand elle ne se maquille pas autant et qu’elle est clean. Je dirais même qu’elle est magnifique parfois. Mais là, depuis qu’elle a replongé, c’est juste…une loque qui ne me fait plus aucun effet.



Liz continuait à se mouvoir lascivement devant la vitre du parloir, les yeux dans le vague (pensant à…comment elle se vengerait sur Red plus tard afin de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu’elle faisait là, face à cet homme écoeurant).

  * Elle m’en fait à moi.
  * Elle est à vous contre 2 boîtes de Havanes. Je sais que vous sortez bientôt.
  * À 14h aujourd’hui, je serai enfin libre.



Red tapota le bras de Liz pour qu’elle se recule à présent. Elle avait suffisamment appâté Carvallo et Red devait le pousser maintenant à conclure.

  * Alors, Julian, vous en dites quoi ?
  * Je pourrais rajouter une clause au contrat ?
  * Je vous écoute.
  * J’aimerais travailler avec vous. Si je n’avais pas été trahi par un ancien associé, je n’aurais pas perdu tout ce temps ici et je suis certain que mes activités auraient fini par attirer votre attention. C’était mon but. Entrer dans votre organisation et ainsi devenir plus respectable.
  * Vous avez réussi, finalement. Et c’est d’accord si vous me fournissez ce que je demande avant demain.
  * Si vite ?
  * J’ai une opération en cours et nous manquons de cigares. Que serait une bonne partie de poker sans les Havanes, hein ?
  * Marché conclu, monsieur Reddington.



Il appela le gardien.

  * Pablo, tu préviens Sanchez qu’il me faut 2 caisses d’automatiques d’ici ce soir. Dis-lui que c’est pour Raymond Reddington.



Le gardien scruta le visage de Red et vit Liz en retrait, quasiment prostrée sur sa chaise. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

  * On vous les livre où, les caisses ?
  * Au bureau de poste du 158 Florida Avenue NE à Washington DC, si possible avant 17h.
  * C’est une blague ?
  * Ce bureau de poste est désaffecté et me sert d’entrepôt.
  * 17h30, pas avant. Sanchez et 2 de ses hommes vous les apporteront et ils encaisseront.



Carvallo intervint soudain en regardant fixement Liz.

  * Attendez, je serai présent pour la livraison afin de récupérer ma part du contrat. Pablo, il faut que tu voies avec Jasper pour de la blanche. La demoiselle ici présente est en manque.
  * Tu veux qu’il soit présent pendant la transaction aussi ?
  * Il fournit de quoi la faire planer et j’en profite. 15 ans sans baiser et là, j’ai une nana superbe à ma disposition, je ne vais pas m’en priver ! Tu dis à Jasper de ramener son cul de petit dealer, sans quoi, il peut dire adieu à son lucratif commerce dans cette taule. De toute façon, il finit son service à 15h, non ?
  * Je lui fais passer le message. Autre chose, messieurs ?
  * Pas pour moi. Monsieur Reddington ?
  * Ça ira pour moi aussi. S’il y a la moindre embrouille, vous savez comment je règle ça, n’est-ce pas ? Je suis réglo, soyez réglos et tout le monde sera content ce soir. D’accord ?
  * Cela va de soi, monsieur.



Red se leva, attrapa le coude de Liz pour l’inciter à bouger, et après avoir salué Carvallo et Pablo, ils quittèrent les parloirs.

Et la prison au pas de charge car Liz n’en pouvait plus. Elle avait besoin de respirer de l’air frais.

Aussitôt dans la voiture, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et respira à fond avant de se tourner vers Red.

  * Cet être est répugnant.
  * Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et c’est moi que tu traitais de gros tout à l’heure ?
  * C’est sûr qu’à côté de lui, tu es très maigre.
  * Ah quand même !



Elle rit un peu.

  * Je n’ai dit ça que pour te taquiner car je sais que tu as récemment perdu quelques kilos. Et ça te va bien.
  * Dembe, tu peux faire demi-tour, s’il te plait ?
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Je crois qu’on a oublié Elizabeth à Rikers. On nous l’a échangée contre une jeune femme charmante, délicieuse et gentille envers moi.
  * Quand tu mérites des compliments, je pense être capable de t’en faire. Et là, tu as été très bon.
  * Tu as été parfaite quant à toi. On s’y serait cru.
  * Malgré tout, tu étais obligé de laisser entendre que nous couchions ensemble ?
  * Crois-moi, Lizzie, c’est ce que lui voulait entendre. Tu fus la seule raison pour laquelle il a accepté le marché. Ce type n’a pas pu approcher de femme durant ces 15 dernières années et là, on lui met une junkie magnifique sous les yeux en lui disant qu’il peut l’avoir moyennant la vente d’armes. Je savais que c’est toi qui ferais pencher la balance.



Elle lui sourit gentiment, oubliant un instant qui il était…ou qui il n’était pas. Puis elle se rembrunit un peu et prit son téléphone dans son sac.

  * Je vais appeler Ressler et Samar savoir où ils en sont avec l’avocat.



Ce qu’elle fit, le visage tourné vers l’extérieur. Elle sentait le regard de Red sur elle pendant qu’elle écoutait ce que lui racontait Samar et quand elle raccrocha, elle tourna très légèrement la tête pour s’apercevoir qu’il avait le regard grave en la déshabillant des yeux. Il se détourna rapidement et s’éclaircit la gorge.

  * Ils en sont où ?
  * Ressler a fait peur à Mayer en lui disant qu’il serait envoyé à Rikers avec les membres de gangs racistes envers les blancs. Du coup, il s’est mis à table et s’est empressé de donner une liste de clients pour les armes, la drogue et les femmes. Ils l’ont arrêté et conduit à la police.
  * Bien.
  * Je t’ai connu plus éloquent. Ça va ?



Il ne lui répondit pas et profita de l’arrivée à La Guardia pour se recomposer une attitude désinvolte.

Une fois que le Jet eut décollé, Liz se rendit dans les toilettes pour se démaquiller et remettre des vêtements plus corrects. Soutien-gorge compris. Elle avait trop eu conscience des regards de Red sur elle pour ne pas s’en sentir étrangement troublée. Or il ne fallait pas qu’elle y soit sensible si elle voulait le détruire. Ou détruire ce monde qu’il avait bâti sur un mensonge, une duperie, une imposture. Pourrait-elle lui faire du mal ? Elle secoua la tête en se regardant dans le miroir. Non, elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Et elle savait pourquoi. Parce que, en dépit de tout, elle…tenait à lui. À l’homme qu’il pouvait être en privé, sans égard pour autre chose que pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu’elle l’avait aimé, un jour, il y avait si longtemps de ça. Ils n’avaient jamais fait l’amour, bien sûr, pour autant qu’elle s’en souvienne, mais elle était suffisamment honnête envers elle-même pour savoir qu’elle l’avait désiré. Et que sa colère envers lui était surtout due à ce désir car elle refusait tout bonnement d’envisager une relation intime avec lui. Et encore plus de l’aimer, corps et âme. En d’autres termes, elle était en colère, oui, mais envers elle-même.

Red, de son côté, commençait à se demander si un dîner en tête à tête avec elle était une bonne idée. Il se sentait à la limite de la rupture, prêt à lui sauter dessus si l’occasion se présentait, si elle lui faisait des avances par exemple. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions et à cacher son désir. Elle savait qu’il l’aimait et il savait aussi qu’elle avait lu le désir dans ses yeux. Ce qui posait un gros problème pour le père qu’il était censé être pour elle.

Quand elle revint s’asseoir, il lui tournait le dos. Elle soupira et se lança dans un semblant de discussion.

  * Tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à grignoter dans son Jet, par le plus grand des hasards ?



Il lui répondit, sans la regarder.

  * Avant la cabine de pilotage, sur la gauche, tu trouveras un placard rempli de trucs plus ou moins comestibles.



Elle se leva et alla chercher une barre chocolatée.

  * Tu veux quelque chose ?
  * Non, merci. Mais c’est gentil de demander.



Elle soupira encore et vint se rasseoir plus près de lui. Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

  * Bon, tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ou je dois accepter ton silence et ta morosité ?
  * Je réfléchis, Elizabeth.
  * Oh et tes réflexions te rendent triste ?



Il se tourna enfin vers elle avec un grand sourire qui lui valut néanmoins un gros effort sur lui-même.

  * Où as-tu pris que j’étais triste ?
  * J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?
  * Laisse tomber.
  * Red, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es inquiet. Mais je te connais et je sais que c’est à mille lieues de tes soucis. J’en déduis donc que c’est autre chose et que j’en suis encore responsable.



Il la regarda en riant.

  * Elizabeth Keen, centre du monde !



Blessée, elle s’éloigna de lui et bouda un moment. Ce fut lui qui céda le premier.

  * Écoute, pour ce soir, je ne suis pas certain que nous devrions dîner ensemble et sans témoin. Il y a des choses…
  * …que tu ne veux pas me dire. Je sais.
  * Des choses qui te dépassent et me dépassent aussi parfois. Cela n’a rien à voir avec toi, Lizzie.
  * As-tu un jour accepté de déposer ton fardeau ?
  * Tu n’as pas les épaules pour en supporter le poids. Je suis touché par l’intérêt que tu portes à mon bien-être mais pour l’instant, tu dois réapprendre à vivre sans tout ce que tu avais avant que je vienne tout mettre sens dessus dessous.



Elle baissa la tête et inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour s’astreindre au calme. Alors il vint près d’elle, très près d’elle et lui souleva la tête en la prenant dans ses mains afin de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il lut dans ses yeux une grande confusion et un sursaut de colère.  

  * Regarde-moi, Elizabeth. Tu sais à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi. Alors, s’il te plait, je t’implore une dernière fois de ne pas t’engager dans quelque chose que tu ne peux pas gérer en ce moment. Tu dois accepter d’abord de vivre et de composer avec ce qu’il te reste. Tu as une fille qui est élevée par sa grand-mère. Tu as un appartement vide où tu ne fais que dormir. Tu dois…



Elle sut que l’instant était précieux et qu’elle n’avait qu’une seule chose à faire, c’était lui prouver qu’elle allait bien.

  * Je t’arrête. Ma fille est mieux avec la mère de Tom parce que je n’ai pas le temps ou l’envie d’élever une enfant toute seule. Je vais la voir quasiment tous les soirs, tu sais ? Elle est heureuse, Scottie aussi, et je ne regrette pas le choix que j’ai fait. Ensuite, pour mon appartement, tu verras ce soir que j’ai racheté des meubles et que j’y vis sans mes fantômes. Je vais mieux, Raymond. Je vais mieux ! J’ai fait mon deuil de Tom et de tant de choses récemment. Je veux avancer dans la vie désormais.



Il la relâcha tout en demeurant près d’elle. Si elle disait vrai, peut-être pourrait-il…mais dans un coin de sa tête, il savait qu’elle jouait à un jeu dangereux et que Jennifer était derrière. Il sentait qu’en lui montrant quasiment sous le nez qu’il n’avait pas de sentiments paternels pour elle, il lui avait donné le feu vert pour accéder à sa vérité. Il maudissait son corps pour ça !

  * Nous en reparlerons. Tu tiens vraiment à ce dîner ce soir avec, pour reprendre ton expression, « le plus dangereux des hommes galants » ?
  * Tu es dangereux pour les autres. Pour ceux qui m’entourent parfois. Mais jamais pour moi. Alors oui, je tiens vraiment à passer la soirée avec l’homme que tu es. Je veux te découvrir tel qu’en toi-même, tel que je te voyais quand nous étions en cavale ensemble. Là, nous avions des moments de complicité toute simple, où tu me faisais confiance en me parlant de choses que tu ne racontais à personne. Je veux retrouver ça.



Elle était vraiment très forte. Elle avait appris à jouer avec les sentiments des autres – et notamment les siens – pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Il ne lui répondit pas par des mots mais par un sourire bienveillant. Car à ce petit jeu, il avait des dizaines d’années d’avance sur elle. Elle voulait jouer à ça ? Soit. Ils seraient deux. Peu importait ce qui arriverait au dîner ou après, elle n’apprendrait rien d’autre que ce que Harold confirmerait le lendemain sans griller sa couverture.

L’avion se posa et tous deux repartirent à leurs activités personnelles quand il prétexta devoir passer voir comment se portaient ses affaires et qu’elle sauta sur l’occasion pour passer chez elle avant le dîner. Il était 14h45.

Elle attendit que la voiture de Red s’éloigne pour ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres. Elle jeta les publicités et les courriers sans importance et prit l’enveloppe laissée par Jennifer. À l’intérieur se trouvait une photo jaunie par le temps. Elle la regarda un moment et nota que l’homme ressemblait très très vaguement à Red, en plus jeune, plus chevelu, différent. Le port de tête était similaire sans doute. Elle mangea un sandwich et repartit au bureau. Là, elle alla directement voir Aram.

  * Aram, est-ce que tu peux faire une recherche officieuse et discrète pour moi ?
  * Officieuse comment ?
  * Personnelle et confidentielle.



Elle lui tendit la photo.

  * Tu peux savoir qui sont les personnes sur cette photo, s’il te plait ?
  * Je m’en occupe immédiatement puisque je ne suis pas débordé. L’affaire en cours est quasiment résolue sans moi. C’est frustrant.
  * Selon ce que tu trouveras sur cette photo, je risque fort de te mettre encore à contribution.



Il sourit et, d’un air timide, lui demanda :

  * Je peux te demander à mon tour un conseil personnel ?
  * Au sujet de ton mariage avec Samar ?
  * Nous ne voulons pas nous marier religieusement car ce serait trop compliqué. En fait, nous voudrions un beau mariage avec nos amis et je ne sais pas trop comment m’y prendre. Un beau mariage est supposé être composé d’un minimum d’invités. Et quand on en a fait le compte avec Samar, on arrive péniblement à 12 personnes. Si monsieur Reddington se joint à nous.
  * Il ne manquera ça pour rien au monde, Aram. Pourquoi pas vos familles à tous les deux ?
  * Parce que Samar n’a plus de famille et que la mienne ne comprendra jamais que je fasse un mariage civil avec une Juive. Ils ne sont pas obtus mais ce sont des Musulmans convaincus, tu sais. Et pour eux, toute union en dehors de leur religion n’a pas lieu d’être.
  * Je comprends alors mieux ton problème. Tu aimerais qu’ils viennent mais tu sais qu’ils refuseront.
  * C’est ça, oui.
  * Et vous ne voulez pas d’un mariage religieux œcuménique ?
  * Nous, on s’en moque totalement. Nous voulons seulement nous marier et être heureux. Ma famille n’acceptera pas une Juive, Liz.
  * Et ça te mine.
  * Un peu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.
  * Tu leur dis ce que Samar et toi avez décidé d’abord, et ensuite tu agiras en conséquence. S’ils n’acceptent pas Samar, tant pis pour eux. Mais ils peuvent aussi te surprendre. Tu devrais en parler à Dembe.
  * Dembe ? Tu crois ? Il n’est guère causant.
  * Je vais lui expliquer ton dilemme et vous verrez ça ensemble. D’accord ?
  * Merci Liz. Je m’occupe de ta photo.



Elle le laissa travailler et alla voir Cooper dans son bureau.

  * Ah, Elizabeth. Alors, l’entrevue avec Carvallo s’est bien passée ?
  * Nous pourrons cueillir les fruits bien mûrs à 17h30, monsieur. Au garage.
  * Je sais. Reddington vient de m’appeler pour me prévenir.
  * Il me gâche définitivement tous mes effets.



Il lui sourit et l’observa attentivement. Elle semblait avoir autre chose à lui dire mais ne savait pas comment s’y prendre.

  * Vous vouliez me voir pour une raison particulière ?
  * Ça attendra demain.
  * Vous dînez avec Reddington ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Il a promis de me raconter ses exploits militaires.
  * Je suis sûr que vous passerez une bonne soirée en ce cas. Il n’a pas son pareil pour raconter des histoires. Souvent vécues d’ailleurs.
  * Je vais vous dire un secret : c’est ce que j’aime le plus chez lui. Quand nous étions en cavale et qu’il me sentait triste ou quelque peu désespérée, il me racontait des tas d’histoires et j’oubliais mes ennuis en l’écoutant. Il parvenait même souvent à me faire rire alors que ma situation n’était pas des plus risibles.
  * Il a ce don, je vous le concède. Comme celui de nous taper sur les nerfs.
  * Aussi, oui. Je déteste par-dessus tout ses secrets.
  * Vous lui en voulez toujours, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Je voudrais tellement qu’il me fasse confiance au point de me dire tout ce qu’il me cache…mais il refuse. Catégoriquement. Et j’ignore si c’est pour me protéger, ainsi qu’il le prétend, ou bien si c’est pour se protéger lui-même. J’en viens à souvent penser qu’il a fait quelque chose d’horrible à ma mère.
  * C’est possible mais vous savez, Elizabeth, accordez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute car en dépit de biens des choses, il fait tout ce qu’il peut pour vous protéger. Y compris de vous-même.
  * Vous pensez que ses secrets sont dangereux pour moi ?
  * Ne sachant pas de quoi il retourne, je ne saurais dire. Mais s’il agit de la sorte c’est qu’il a de bonnes raisons de le faire.



Elle lui jeta un regard oblique qui disait clairement qu’elle le soupçonnait d’en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu’il disait.

  * Vous savez, n’est-ce pas ? Vous savez tout ou partie de ce qu’il me cache.
  * Tout ce que je sais c’est qu’il vous aime au point de commettre des folies.



Sa colère monta d’un cran et elle cria presque :

  * Il a tué Ross devant nous tous, froidement, pour se protéger lui-même, pour que nous n’apprenions pas la vérité contenue dans ce maudit sac !
  * Peut-être, oui. Et nous ne devrions pas le laisser tuer n’importe quel criminel sous nos yeux sans l’en empêcher. Je vous l’accorde. Mais que faire ?



Elle se leva, le salua froidement et partit en claquant la porte de son bureau. Elle alla retrouver Aram.

  * Tu m’as l’air furieuse. Cooper t’a dit quelque chose ?
  * Cooper est comme Red, Aram. Tous les deux me cachent quelque chose d’important et ça me met hors de moi. Pardon si je m’emporte.
  * Non, je comprends.
  * Tu as quelque chose ?
  * Les personnes de cette photo sont classées secret défense. À un niveau d’accréditation que je n’ai pas. Et Cooper ne l’a pas non plus.
  * Tu plaisantes ?
  * Non, Liz. À priori, seul le Président pourrait te dire qui est sur cette photo.
  * L’ex-femme de Reddington, la défunte Naomi Highland, possédait cette photo chez elle. C’est une histoire de fou ! Comment cette femme aurait pu avoir ça si les personnes qui sont dessus sont seulement connues du Président ?
  * Je ne sais pas, Liz. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’aider davantage.
  * Merci quand même, Aram. Ne pas trouver ce qu’on cherche donne toujours des indices précieux. Je vais y réfléchir dans mon bureau en attendant que tout le monde revienne pour le feu d’artifice.



Elle l’abandonna donc et n’eut pas à attendre longtemps avant le retour de Red et de Dembe qui allèrent directement dans son bureau.

  * Tout le monde est prêt à la réception de nos invités ?
  * Nous attendons Ressler et Samar d’une minute à l’autre. Dembe, je peux vous parler un instant seul à seule ?
  * Si c’est encore pour dire du mal de moi…
  * Monsieur le centre du monde se sent délaissé ?



Il lui fit un clin d’œil appuyé et éclata de rire en sortant du bureau. Il alla voir Aram pendant que Liz parlait du problème d’Aram avec Dembe. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui fit un grand et franc sourire amical.

  * Je vais aller lui parler, Elizabeth. Merci d’avoir pensé à moi.
  * Je vous en prie. De nous tous, c’est vous le plus sage.



Ils rejoignirent donc Aram, Red et Cooper qui attendaient eux aussi le retour de Samar et de Ressler.

Enfin ils apparurent avec un dossier dans les mains. Samar expliqua :

  * Voici la liste de toutes les personnes liées aux différents trafics de Carvallo. La police est déjà en train d’en arrêter certaines. Le réseau était bien plus important que ce que nous pensions, Reddington.
  * Vraiment ?



Ressler haussa les épaules.

  * Vous le saviez. Évidemment que vous le saviez.
  * Je ne vous ai jamais donné de nom en deça d’un certain standing, non ? Je savais que le trafic de femmes notamment était bien plus scabreux encore que tout ce que nous avons déjà vu.
  * Il y a aussi des gamines dans le lot ! Des filles qui ont moins de 16 ans !
  * Je l’ignorais. Ils avaient donc un réseau pédophile en parallèle ?
  * Ils ont su diversifier leurs offres en fonction des demandes. Et pour la prostitution pédophile, ils touchaient beaucoup plus d’argent qu’avec les armes et la drogue.



Cooper demanda :

  * Avez-vous eu la liste de leurs clients pédophiles ?



Samar sourit et répondit :

  * Disons que j’ai dû user de menaces particulières pour l’obtenir, mais oui, nous l’avons. Elle est dans le dossier.



Red souriait à Samar, se demandant bien ce qu’elle avait dit à l’avocat. Elle rajouta donc, pour lui et pour Aram qui se posait la même question :

  * Je l’ai menacé de l’expédier dans le désert du Sinaï, là où rodent des membres de DAESH, avec une pancarte : « je hais les Arabes » et une bombe autour du cou.



Red repartit à rire.

  * Excellent, ça ! J’aime beaucoup cette idée. Pourrais-je m’en resservir à l’occasion, agent Navabi ?
  * Je vous en prie.



Cooper regarda sa montre qui indiquait 17h25.

  * Il est l’heure les enfants. Aram, Ressler et Navabi, vous venez avec moi. Reddington, Keen, on attend votre signal.



Ils descendirent tous au garage et se cachèrent alors que Liz et Red s’avançaient au centre.

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, un SUV noir entra et 5 hommes en descendirent. Dont Carvallo.

Il détailla Elizabeth et fit une moue déçue.

  * Pourquoi l’avoir rhabillée et démaquillée, monsieur Reddington ?
  * Je n’ai rien fait. Elle avait froid, c’est tout. Vous aurez tout votre temps pour la découvrir sous ses moindres aspects dès notre transaction entérinée. Vous avez la marchandise ?



Carvallo fit signe à deux hommes de sortir les caisses du coffre. Ce qu’ils firent. Et quand ils les présentèrent à Red, Liz fut agrippée par Carvallo et poussée violemment contre la voiture. Il était sur le point de s’écraser contre elle quand un coup de feu retentit. Elle en profita pour donner un coup de genou dans le bas ventre de l’obèse Carvallo qui se plia en deux et ne put voir ses hommes pris par les membres du FBI.

Quand tous eurent jeté leurs armes, on leur mit des menottes et Liz s’adressa à Carvallo.

  * Je suis Elizabeth Keen, agent spécial du FBI et vous n’aurez plus jamais l’occasion de poser une de vos hideuses pattes sur moi. Embarquez ce gros porc.



Les hommes du FBI venus en renfort emmenèrent les prisonniers et le garage se vida peu à peu.

  * C’est ce que j’appelle une action rondement menée et sans effusion de sang !
  * Une grande première pour vous, Reddington !
  * Pas une première, Donald, mais j’avoue qu’il est rare de ne pas avoir à tuer ou blesser quelqu’un dans pareil cas. Elizabeth, je vais le redire, mais sans toi, les choses auraient été autrement plus compliquées. L’arrestation en douceur ne fut possible que parce que tu as su envoûter Carvallo. Il te voulait tellement qu’il en a oublié les règles de prudence. Au fait, qui a tiré le premier coup ?



Samar avança vers Liz.

  * C’est moi. Je me suis mise à la place de Liz et j’ai compris que si je n’intervenais pas, elle allait le faire et tout aurait été moins facile.
  * Merci Samar. Tu as raison, je lui aurais collé une balle dans le crâne sans hésiter.



Red la remercia aussi et tous regagnèrent le bureau. Pendant que les agents allaient remplir leur rapport, Red alla discuter avec Cooper et Dembe avec Aram.

  * Vous êtes allé signer les papiers, Harold ?
  * Ce matin, oui. Le Président a eu l’air heureux de me savoir au courant. Il dit que ce sera d’autant plus facile maintenant que je vous sais de notre côté.
  * Nos relations à tous deux seront plus simples, c’est vrai. Mais cela va vous mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de vos agents.
  * C’est déjà fait. Elizabeth est venue me voir tout à l’heure.
  * Que voulait-elle ?
  * Parler de vous. Je crois qu’elle sait quelque chose, Red. Elle ne vous en veut pas pour Tom, pour Sam ou qui que ce soit, mais elle vous en veut de ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui dévoiler vos secrets. Elle est persuadée que je sais de quoi il retourne.
  * Je n’aime pas ça.
  * Elle vous apprécie beaucoup plus qu’elle ne le dit, ça se voit dans ses yeux quand elle parle de vous. Ne soyez pas son père ce soir, soyez un ami et vous verrez où ça vous mène.
  * C’est d’ores et déjà le plan que j’ai en tête. Mais en aucun cas elle ne doit apprendre toute la vérité.
  * Une vérité partielle, c’est possible ?



Red pencha la tête de côté et tortilla sa bouche en guise de réflexion.

  * Où en est le test ADN ?
  * Il sera sur mon bureau demain matin. Il y a tout de même un scénario auquel nous n’avons pas pensé.
  * Lequel ?
  * Sutton Ross pourrait avoir révélé le contenu du sac à Liz, avec le test ADN pratiqué par Nik. Et auquel cas…
  * Auquel cas, elle sait déjà que je ne suis pas son père parce que Raymond Reddington est mort depuis longtemps. Et comme elle n’a jamais entendu parler de Raymond Roberts, elle doit me prendre pour un opportuniste, un monstrueux personnage qui lui aurait laissé croire qu’elle avait tué son père pendant près de deux ans, pour ensuite lui laisser croire qu’il était ce père qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment tué pendant presque 3 ans, et finalement découvrir que rien de tout ceci n’est vrai.
  * Et peut-être qu’elles ont imaginé un plan avec Jennifer pour vous détruire.
  * C’est possible. Je vais redoubler de vigilance ce soir avec elle. Elizabeth seule, je peux gérer parce que je sais que même quand elle est furieuse après moi, jamais elle ne me tuerait.
  * Raymond, elle sait comment vous détruire sans avoir à vous tuer. Il lui suffit de vous faire disparaître de sa vie. Ou qu’elle disparaisse de la vôtre. Vos sentiments pour elle sont…



On frappa à la porte et Liz entra. Elle les jaugea rapidement, pleinement consciente qu’ils étaient en train de parler d’elle.

  * Voici mon rapport, monsieur.



Elle le lui remit et se tourna vers Red.

  * Je t’attends dans une heure chez moi ?
  * Une heure et demie. J’aimerais aller prendre une douche et me changer avant d’arriver.
  * Très bien.
  * Et, Elizabeth, je m’occupe du traiteur. Tu rentres chez toi, tu te détends dans un bain, tu fais ce que tu veux et j’arrive avec le dîner. D’accord ?
  * Je pensais t’inviter.
  * Une autre fois. Et je t’apprendrai un jour à faire la cuisine.
  * Tu n’as peur de rien, toi !!!



Elle sortit en riant, nullement dupe de ce que les deux hommes en haut se disaient avant qu’elle entre. Oui, Cooper était de la partie et elle allait devoir la jouer finement.

Elle rentra donc chez elle et n’arrêta pas de réfléchir à la position de Cooper dans l’histoire. Soudain, l’imposture de Red prenait un sens différent. Et si ? S’il n’était pas un criminel opportuniste et dangereux ? S’il était une sorte d’agent très secret tout aussi dangereux mais protégé par…la Maison Blanche ! La photo ! Elle entra chez elle en trombe, alla se faire couler un bain tout en essayant d’ordonner ses indices. Plus elle y pensait et plus tout devenait clair. Pourquoi n’y avait-elle jamais songé ? C’était pourtant tellement évident. Qui que soit cet homme, quel que fut son nom, il n’était pas criminel. Du moins, pas aux yeux de la loi. Il servait son pays.

Un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage quand elle entra dans l’eau chaude. La soirée serait agréable et certainement amusante en fin de compte.

Red, quant à lui, était nerveux. Si Cooper avait vu juste, il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied Liz allait le faire danser.

Mais une heure et 25 minutes plus tard, il sonnait à sa porte, des fleurs dans une main et le dîner dans l’autre.

 

_**TBC....** _


	6. Chapter 6

Elle l’accueillit avec un sourire resplendissant et apparemment sincère. Puis elle le regarda et émit un petit rire en le faisant entrer.

  * J’aime beaucoup quand tu mets tes sempiternels costumes de côté. Ce soir, tu fais beaucoup moins sévère.



Il la suivit du regard, admirant son pantalon de toile ample et son chemisier léger qui lui donnaient une allure aérienne.

  * Je fais sévère, moi ???
  * Disons que tu fais un peu…euh…
  * Coincé ? Sérieux ? Vieux ?
  * Homme d’affaires toujours pressé. Un truc comme ça.



Il lui tendit les fleurs et le sac contenant le dîner et la bouteille de vin.

  * Tu peux mettre les fleurs au frigo et la bouteille dans un vase.



Elle éclata de rire de le voir si…ébranlé.

  * Je préfère mettre le repas au frigo, les fleurs dans un vase et te laisser ouvrir la bouteille de vin. Quant à toi, tu pourrais te détendre un peu, non ?



Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

  * Eh bien, tu n’avais pas menti. Il y a comme un air de renouveau ici. J’aime beaucoup.
  * Je savais que ça te plairait.



Elle lui tendit un tire-bouchon et alla chercher deux verres à pied. Il ouvrit la bouteille de vin blanc sans mot dire, toujours aussi nerveux et ça la fit rire de plus belle.

  * Tu sais que tu peux t’asseoir où tu veux maintenant ? Pourquoi es-tu subitement si nerveux avec moi ?



Il se secoua mentalement et passa à l’offensive.

  * Parce que je te revois sans le soutien-gorge à la prison et…c’était très…perturbant.
  * Voir sa fille faire ça devant un inconnu hideux et difforme a certainement de quoi perturber, je l’admets. Bois un peu et tu vas voir, ça va passer.
  * Tu joues très bien la comédie. Tu fus littéralement bluffante. Et à la place de Carvallo, j’y aurais cru aussi. Je serais tombé sous tes charmes en rêvant de tous les découvrir de mes mains.
  * Mais tu n’es pas Carvallo.
  * La dernière femme qui a agi de la sorte avec moi…
  * …a fini dans ton lit ?
  * Nous n’avions pas eu le temps de l’atteindre !



Ces échanges eurent le mérite de le détendre car il se remémorait cette femme dont il avait oublié le nom et imaginait Liz à sa place. Un frisson lui parcourut l’échine et il se concentra sur elle. Elle lui souriait comme à l’époque où elle était heureuse de le voir.

  * Sans vouloir t’offenser, je préfère que tu me racontes tes histoires d’ancien combattant plutôt que tes histoires d’amour.
  * Il s’agissait de tout sauf d’amour, Elizabeth. Juste une relation sexuelle entre deux adultes consentants. Une aventure sans lendemain. J’ai même oublié le nom de cette femme.
  * Tu connais beaucoup de pères qui racontent leurs aventures sexuelles à leurs filles ?
  * Mais je ne prétends pas concourir pour le titre de père de l’année non plus !
  * Tu serais hors catégorie de toute façon.



Le silence tomba et elle se leva pour se rendre en cuisine, son verre à la main.

  * Qu’as-tu acheté de bon ?
  * Des coquilles Saint-Jacques que tu peux mettre au four.
  * Ah...
  * Rassure-moi, Lizzie, tu sais te servir de ton four, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Je ne m’en sers jamais mais je dois bien avoir une notice quelque part.



Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

  * Allez, laisse faire l’homme qui sait. Tu peux aller nous mettre de la musique, si tu en as ?
  * Tu veux quel genre de musique ?
  * Ce qui te plaira.
  * Ah oui ? Tu es sûr ?
  * Je te fais confiance.



Elle repartit dans le salon en murmurant « si seulement », ce qu’il n’entendit pas, et alla choisir un vieux disque qu’elle déposa sur le pick-up. Elle adorait le crépitement des microsillons sous la pointe du saphir.

Une exclamation ravie émanant de la cuisine salua son choix musical.

  * Génial ! J’adore Elvis ! C’est quel album ?
  * Une compilation en double 33T. Je l’avais en CD mais le vinyle…
  * …le vinyle donne de l’âme à la musique. Les imperfections ne sont pas gommées, le crépitement du microsillon ajoute une dimension exceptionnellement vivante à ce qu’on écoute. C’est comme un concert où l’on se rend et où l’on entend forcément la musique, la ou les voix, mais aussi les bruits parasites qui viennent des micros et de la foule.



Il mit les coquilles au four, régla la température et la durée de cuisson puis retourna au salon où Liz se balançait négligemment au son du « Jailhouse rock», mourant visiblement d’envie de se lever et de danser. Ce qui fit sourire Red.

Il relança le disque depuis le début et se posta devant Liz en lui tendant la main.

  * Prête pour un rock endiablé ?
  * Avec toi ?
  * Non, avec le voisin ! Bien sûr avec moi. Douterais-tu de mes compétences en la matière ?



Elle lui sourit et prit sa main alors que les premières notes résonnaient dans l’appartement.

Elle riait autant que lui en se déhanchant tous deux afin d’exécuter un rock quasi parfait. Elle découvrait une facette de sa personnalité qu’elle n’avait fait alors qu’effleurer lors de leurs précédentes danses. Il était bon danseur et aimait ça. Quand la chanson prit fin, ils restèrent proches, elle se demandant ce qu’il ferait sur la suivante et lui reprenant seulement son souffle.

Puis « Can’t help falling in love” démarra. Red hésita un instant avant de reprendre la main de Liz et de l’entraîner avec lui dans un slow sage, à distance raisonnable.

Mais elle en avait décidé autrement et se colla à lui, leurs deux mains gauches unies et reposant sur son cœur. Il soupira et se laissa finalement aller. En fermant les yeux, elle oublia tout ce qui n’était pas cet homme qui murmurait la chanson sans même sembler s’en rendre compte, comme si cela avait été plus fort que lui.

  * “Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you”



_(Note de l’auteur : pour l’intérêt de l’histoire, je me permets de vous traduire ce passage._

_« Comme une rivière s’écoule vers la mer_

_Chérie c’est comme ça_

_Certaines choses sont faites pour arriver_

_Prends ma main, prends ma vie entière aussi_

_Car je ne peux m’empêcher d’être amoureux de toi ».)_

Elle ne fit aucune remarque, enregistra qu’il parlait plus que ne chantait, les yeux fermés, hors du temps et du contexte peut-être. Mais quand il la serra plus fort contre lui dans les dernières mesures de la chanson, elle sut qu’il LUI avait dit ces mots de la chanson à elle et à elle seule. Comme un aveu d’impuissance face à ce qu’il n’avait pas pu contrôler. Elle ressentit une bouffée de tendresse pour lui et accepta l’étreinte qui suivit, la lui rendant aussi. Mais la musique changea et ils se séparèrent, l’un et l’autre un peu gênés. Puis elle se recula et lui sourit gentiment.

Ils retournèrent s’asseoir et commençaient à discuter quand la sonnerie du four se fit entendre.

  * Les coquilles sont cuites !
  * Et qu’as-tu pris avec ça ?



Il ne lui répondit pas et alla dans la cuisine prendre le plat de coquilles et la salade prête à déguster.

  * Diététique pour deux. Puisque tu me mets au régime, je me suis dit que je ne serai pas le seul à souffrir.
  * Alors ça c’est mesquin !
  * Je sais.



Au cours du dîner, il lui raconta donc quelques-unes de ses missions top secret d’autrefois. Elle posait des tas de questions et leurs verres se vidaient.

  * Combien de pays as-tu déjà visité ?
  * Je crains de n’en avoir pas visité beaucoup, hélas. Du moins à l’époque. Depuis, évidemment, les choses ont bien changé.
  * En tout, globalement, entre ta carrière militaire, ta carrière dans l’intelligence service et aujourd’hui.
  * Je dirais une soixantaine.
  * Et celui que tu as le plus aimé ?
  * Difficile à dire. Selon ce que j’y fais, j’aime beaucoup la France, l’Italie, l’Espagne et l’Angleterre.
  * Le vieux continent, donc.



Il acquiesça de la tête en souriant.

  * J’aime beaucoup la Polynésie aussi, pour ses îles dont certaines sont encore vierges de toute pollution humaine. Sinon, le Pérou est fascinant, l’Egypte riche d’Histoire, le Japon est étrange, le Maroc fabuleux, etc. Je pourrais écrire un livre sur les destinations les plus intéressantes selon que l’on aime l’exotisme, l’Histoire ou la bonne cuisine.
  * Tu devrais le faire et je l’achèterais.
  * J’ai une meilleure idée pour te faire découvrir ces pays, c’est de t’y emmener.
  * Je peux choisir la première destination ?
  * Cela va de soi.
  * Alors pour mes prochains congés, j’aimerais aller en Europe.
  * Adjugé pour l’Europe.



Ils trinquèrent à ce projet de futur voyage. Puis quand vint le dessert, Red se leva de table et alla chercher quelque chose dans le frigidaire.

  * J’espère que tu as encore faim, Elizabeth.
  * Pourquoi ?



Il revint avec une énorme part d’omelette Norvégienne qu’il déposa devant Liz.

  * Je me suis souvenu que tu adorais ça.
  * Tu commences à gagner quelques points pour le concours du meilleur père.
  * Je fais de mon mieux, crois-le bien.
  * Et tu prends quoi, toi ?
  * Un fruit.
  * Tu plaisantes ?
  * Une pomme suffit actuellement à mon bonheur.
  * Tu ne veux pas partager mon omelette avec moi ?
  * Sans façon.
  * Pourquoi te mets-tu ainsi au régime ?
  * Parce que j’aimerais encore pouvoir danser le rock sans être essoufflé et…pour une raison purement masculine et très intime.
  * Laisse-moi deviner : pouvoir encore apercevoir ce que tu as entre les jambes quand tu vas aux toilettes ?



Il éclata de rire.

  * Elizabeth, je suis choqué ! Tu ne veux pas entendre parler de mes conquêtes féminines mais tu n’hésites pas à évoquer mon sexe.
  * J’ai été mariée, Red. Je sais comment TOUS les hommes fonctionnent quand il s’agit de leur pénis. Certains le considèrent comme le membre le plus important de leur anatomie et la seule raison pour laquelle les femmes aiment les hommes. Ils vont même jusqu’à penser avec.
  * Ce qui n’a jamais été mon cas. Mon cerveau est beaucoup plus important que mon pénis. Mais j’avoue que j’en prends grand soin quand même. Et ça m’ennuierait de ne plus pouvoir le saluer de temps en temps sans prendre un miroir.



Elle se mit à rire aussi et dégusta son omelette avec gourmandise, en essayant de ne plus penser au pénis de Red. Elle but son dernier verre de vin puisque la bouteille était désormais vide.

Il la regardait en souriant, parfaitement conscient de ce qu’elle faisait ce soir. Elle voulait le pousser dans ses ultimes retranchements car elle savait la vérité. Mais il ne la laisserait pas crier victoire si vite. Et puis, c’était à son tour de jouer.

  * Comment en sommes-nous passés de la pomme au pénis, Elizabeth ?



Elle faillit avaler de travers sa dernière bouchée d’omelette.

  * La réponse est évidente : le serpent a dit à Eve de mordre dans la pomme afin qu’elle voie le pénis d’Adam.
  * C’était donc ça ? J’ai toujours su que les serpents étaient les meilleurs amis des hommes mais rarement des femmes. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi.
  * Oh tu sais, il y a des femmes qui aiment les pénis !
  * J’avais remarqué. Je me demande bien ce qu’elles leur trouvent. Franchement, c’est encombrant et pas vraiment esthétique.
  * Dis…tu ne voudrais pas changer de sujet ?
  * Je pensais que le débat pourrait devenir intéressant, non ? Mais soit.



Il croqua à pleines dents dans sa pomme en ne quittant pas Liz des yeux. Elle admit qu’il venait de marquer un point. Ils étaient désormais à égalité. Qui lancerait le prochain assaut ?

  * Lors d’une mission dans un pays du Moyen-Orient, je fus blessé parce que mon supérieur de l’époque m’avait envoyé dans un véritable guet-apens avec une équipe de novices. Cela dit, je n’étais pas encore très aguerri non plus.
  * Tu fus sérieusement blessé ?



Il quitta la table et alla s’asseoir sur le canapé. Elle resta sur sa chaise, se tournant vers lui pour l’écouter.

  * Laissé pour mort, oui. Mais la fille d’un des terroristes que nous devions éliminer m’a soigné. Je suis resté chez son père avec elle pendant plusieurs mois, à la fois prisonnier de son père et trop faible pour tenter de m’évader. Le plus fou c’était que ce terroriste ne voulait pas me tuer parce qu’il avait pour moi un dessein bien différent. Il essaya de m’expliquer d’abord ce qu’ils faisaient et pourquoi, me disant que l’Amérique et l’Occident avaient spolié le monde de toutes ses richesses, de ses diversités, créant des monstres et en tuant d’autres, se servant des Arabes comme de vulgaires pions sur un échiquier. Il s’appelait Amar et sa fille Dalya. Elle avait à peine 15 ans et son père voulait la marier à un de ses amis. Ensuite, il voulut me convertir et m’apprenait l’Arabe, m’enseignait le Coran et la générosité de cette religion.
  * Qu’as-tu fait ?
  * J’ai appris l’Arabe, tout appris aussi sur l’Islam mais sans jamais me convertir. Cela faisait près de 6 mois que je vivais chez Amar et Dalya quand il partit avec d’autres hommes en mission quelque part. Il n’est jamais revenu. Dalya et moi avons appris sa mort le lendemain dans les journaux. J’étais libre, guéri et je pouvais rentrer chez moi. J’ai demandé à Dalya de venir avec moi car elle serait en sécurité aux États-Unis, avec Dembe notamment.
  * Tu connaissais déjà Dembe à l’époque ?
  * Je l’avais recueilli deux ans auparavant. Toujours est-il que Dalya a accepté de venir avec moi et je lui ai présenté Dembe. Ils sont devenus inséparables. Quelques années plus tard, il l’épousait et ils eurent une petite fille. Hélas, Dalya…tu sais, elle travaillait comme interprète au Pentagone.
  * Tu veux dire en 2001 ?
  * On parle toujours des attentats de New-York parce que c’est là qu’il y eut le plus grand nombre de victimes et que le monde entier a vu le second avion percuter la tour, le monde entier a assisté comme au cinéma à ces gens qui sautaient par les fenêtres puis à l’effondrement des tours. Mais on oublie souvent qu’il y eut d’autres victimes ce jour-là. Au Pentagone, et dans l’avion qui s’est écrasé en Pennsylvanie. Dembe et moi n’avons pas oublié et nous n’oublierons sans doute jamais.



Elle vint le rejoindre sur le canapé, profondément émue par cette histoire. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, incapable de parler.

  * Tu n’aurais pas préféré parler des pénis ? Parce que j’ai l’impression d’avoir un peu cassé l’ambiance, là.
  * Tu es bête. Non, je te remercie de m’avoir raconté cette histoire, aussi triste soit-elle.
  * Aurais-tu un faible pour les histoires tristes, Lizzie ?
  * Pas particulièrement mais en entendant les histoires d’autres personnes, comme celle de Dembe, je m’aperçois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu la vie brisée.
  * Ta vie n’est pas brisée. Ton cœur, sans aucun doute, mais pas ta vie. Je sais qu’a l’instar de Dembe, tu n’oublieras jamais, mais tu aimeras un jour de nouveau et tu seras heureuse. Je te le promets.



Elle se tourna vers lui pour affronter directement son regard.

  * Puisque mon bonheur te tient tellement à cœur, comment se fait-il que tu contribues toujours, plus ou moins directement, à faire mon malheur ?
  * Tom n’est pas mort par ma faute, Elizabeth. Il s’est mêlé d’affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Je l’avais prévenu qu’il devait rester en dehors, le plus loin possible de ce maudit sac, mais il était persuadé que je sortirais définitivement de ta vie s’il découvrait je ne sais quel sordide secret sur mon compte.
  * C’est pour ça que je parlais de ton implication indirecte. Même quand tu fais tout pour que je sois heureuse, quitte à accepter mon mariage avec Tom, quitte à essayer de le sauver aussi…cela se termine toujours mal.
  * Je ne suis pas très doué pour le bonheur.
  * Tu n’as pas besoin de le préciser ! Et toi, Red, qu’est-ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux ?



Il rit sans joie.

  * Te voir heureuse.
  * Tu ne veux pas me dire ?
  * Te dire quoi, Elizabeth ? Que j’ai hâte d’en finir avec cette liste pour me retirer quelque part sur une île déserte et couler mes vieux jours à me dorer la pilule au soleil ?
  * Tu n’aimes pas le soleil.



Il s’installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et soupira.

  * Je ne mérite pas d’être heureux, voilà tout.
  * Arrête ! J’ai déjà entendu ce refrain des centaines de fois. Tout le monde a droit au bonheur, même toi. Parce que tu n’es pas fondamentalement mauvais ou monstrueux.
  * Pour moi, le bonheur c’est cette soirée ici, maintenant avec toi. Si je devais mourir en sortant d’ici, je mourrais heureux.
  * Tu n’es pas très exigeant.
  * Que pourrais-je demander de plus ?
  * Retrouver ton chemin, par exemple, pour retourner chez toi.
  * Tu te souviens de ça ?
  * C’était une superbe soirée après une journée chaotique.
  * Et nous avions beaucoup bu aussi.



Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

  * Un jour, l’inspecteur Gale m’a demandé comment c’était d’être en cavale avec toi et si tu m’avais charmé.
  * Et que lui avais-tu répondu ?
  * Que c’était horrible ! Je n’allais certainement pas lui raconter la nuit sous les étoiles, nos fous rires, et lui avouer que oui, oui, j’étais sous le charme.
  * Le fameux charme du serpent.
  * On peut être charmé à différents niveaux, tu ne crois pas ? Et sans que cela ait une connotation sexuelle.
  * Donc, tu étais sous mon charme sans être attirée par moi.
  * Tu sais que c’était plus subtil que ça. Je me souviens très bien d’une certaine conversation entre nous à ma sortie de prison.
  * Et tu as compris plus tard la raison de ma retenue.
  * Rejet, Red, pas retenue.
  * Que pouvais-je faire d’autre ?



Elle scruta son visage qui se tendait de nouveau. Alors elle se leva et ouvrit un placard de la cuisine.

  * Tu veux boire quelque chose ?
  * Qu’as-tu à me proposer ?
  * Cognac, Baileys, Get 27 et une liqueur de poire.
  * Va pour le Cognac.



Elle lui en servit un verre et se servit un Get. Puis elle revint s’asseoir près de lui.

  * Tu sais que je conduis, ce soir, Lizzie ?
  * Tu aurais pu le dire avant !
  * Je plaisante. Je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer, ne t’en fais pas.
  * Ou tu pourrais dormir ici aussi. Ce canapé est convertible, dans le même genre que celui que tu m’avais offert.
  * C’est gentil mais je préfère rentrer.
  * Comme tu veux mais si tu changes d’avis, sache que tu peux rester. Cela ne me dérange pas.



Ils sirotèrent leurs liqueurs en silence. Puis il se leva et fouilla parmi les disques. Il en choisit un de B.B. King et le posa sur la platine.

  * Tu as de très bons goûts musicaux, Elizabeth.
  * Mais éclectiques.
  * Certes mais tu m’évites les albums de rap et de hip-hop.
  * Tout simplement parce que la musique doit me reposer et non m’énerver.
  * C’est une bonne raison. Pour moi, la musique soigne tous les maux.
  * Ou les amplifie.
  * Amplifier les maux, c’est s’obliger à pleurer et à hurler notre douleur afin de guérir plus vite, tu ne crois pas ?



Elle le scruta un instant, concentrée sur lui et lui sourit.

  * Je suis guérie, Raymond. Mais pas toi.
  * Je crains que dans mon cas la musique ne suffise pas.
  * Tu sais ce que je pense ? Tu devrais te remarier un jour.



Il éclata de rire. 

  * As-tu parlé avec Jack ?
  * Pourquoi ?
  * Parce qu’il m’a donné le même conseil saugrenu.
  * Écoute, tu es charmant, cultivé, plein d’humour, séduisant, mystérieux, toutes ces qualités qui font de toi un homme attractif aux yeux des femmes.
  * Bigre ! Tu oublies aussi que je suis un criminel dangereux qui ne dort jamais plus de 2 nuits au même endroit. Je ne peux pas demander à une femme d’accepter ça.
  * Si elle t’aime, elle le fera.
  * Tu es parfois d’une grande naïveté, tu sais ?



Elle se tourna de moitié vers lui pour mieux le regarder.

  * Quand es-tu tombé amoureux pour la dernière fois ?
  * Je suis tombé, c’est le cas de le dire et quoi qu’il en soit, je suis trop vieux pour ça.
  * Alors Superman, au lit, n’est pas aussi performant qu’on pourrait le croire. En revanche, avec Spiderman, ce fut extraordinaire ! J’avais l’impression de flotter. Cela dit, une fois prise dans la toile d’araignée, je ne pouvais que m’envoyer en l’air.
  * Elizabeth…
  * Ce n’est pas plus ridicule que ton : « je suis trop vieux pour ça ». L’homme qui m’a fait danser le rock tout à l’heure est encore assez jeune pour aimer et être aimé en retour.
  * Et si nous parlions d’autre chose ?
  * De quoi veux-tu parler ?



Elle se leva pour remplir une nouvelle fois leurs verres.

  * Je commence à penser que tu as l’intention de m’enivrer ce soir.
  * En ce cas, nous serons deux. Et tu sais ce que j’aimerais faire maintenant ?
  * Parler de tes vues sur Batman ?
  * Il est plus sexy que Captain America ! Non, en fait, celui qui me plait le plus c’est Ultron.
  * Qui ???
  * Pour faire simple, c’est un robot doté d’une intelligence artificielle, qui a été conçu pour faire le bien et qui découvre que l’humanité est un fléau pour le bien. Il se retourne donc contre ses concepteurs.
  * Oh…et qu’est-ce qui te plait en lui ?
  * Sa voix. Et sa manière de se mouvoir est très sensuelle aussi. Il me rappelle quelqu’un mais je n’arrive pas à savoir qui. Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas parler de mes fantasmes.



Il était à présent hilare.

  * Pourtant, je trouvais intéressant de se pencher sur la question. Serais-tu déçue par les hommes pour leur préférer un robot ?



Elle se leva, marcha jusqu’à la platine et choisit un disque d’un genre bien différent.

  * Red, je voudrais danser. Avec toi. Un tango.



Il avala sa gorgée de cognac de travers.

  * Là, je crois que nous allons avoir un problème, Houston.
  * Tu ne sais pas danser le tango ?
  * Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses que je ne sais absolument pas faire. De plus, j’aurais du mal à danser un tango avec toi.
  * Pourquoi donc ?
  * Te souviens-tu de ce que je t’avais dit du Milonga ?
  * Très bien, oui.
  * Donc…pas de tango entre nous.



Elle bouda un peu de le voir si peu coopératif.

  * D’accord.



Elle arrêta la platine et le silence emplit la pièce. Il regarda sa montre et se leva à son tour.

  * De toute façon, il se fait tard. Je vais y aller. Je peux utiliser ton téléphone pour appeler Dembe ?
  * Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer en taxi ?
  * M’as-tu déjà vu prendre un taxi, Elizabeth ?
  * Non, parce que soit tu voles les voitures, soit il y a toujours Dembe pour te conduire.
  * Nuance, jeune dame. C’est toi la voleuse de voitures.
  * Tu veux vraiment t’en aller ? Je veux dire…j’étais sérieuse à propos du canapé.
  * Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.



Il appela Dembe, puis attrapa son manteau et son chapeau et alla jusqu’à la porte. Elle l’y suivit.

  * J’ai passé une excellente soirée, Lizzie.
  * Moi aussi, Raymond. Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent.



Il se pencha un peu pour lui faire une bise sur la joue et elle sut ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle tourna la tête au même moment et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, « accidentellement ». Elle commençait à caresser les lèvres de Red avec les siennes quant il recula comme si elle l’avait brûlé.

  * Elizabeth, NON !
  * Désolée, ce n’était pas volontaire. Je…
  * Tu as trop bu ?
  * Sans doute. Pardon.
  * Va te coucher. Et oublions ça. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver.
  * Qui sont déjà arrivées, d’ailleurs.
  * N’en parlons plus. Bonne nuit, Lizzie.
  * Bonne nuit, Red.



Il sortit en vitesse, songeur et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il avait réussi à ne rien lui céder en dépit des efforts répétés qu’elle avait fourni.

Demain serait un nouveau jour pour eux deux. Demain, elle saurait que le prochain accident de « bouche » aurait des conséquences.

 

_**TBC....** _


	7. Chapter 7

Elle était sur le point de s’endormir quand son téléphone sonna…avec insistance. Elle l’attrapa, regarda le nom affiché et soupira.

  * Je commençais à m’endormir, Jennifer.
  * Désolée. Je venais aux nouvelles puisque tu n’as pas daigné m’en donner.



Elle soupira de plus belle et s’assit dans son lit sans rallumer la lumière.

  * Bon…alors pour la photo, elle est classée secret défense à un tel niveau d’accréditation que seul le Président peut y avoir accès.
  * Comment est-il possible que ma mère ait eu ça entre les mains alors ?
  * Je l’ignore. Ensuite, j’ai passé la soirée avec « lui » et je crois qu’il sait que je sais.
  * Comment le sais-tu ?
  * J’ai joué la carte de la séduction pendant plusieurs heures, et soit il s’en est amusé, voire moqué, soit il m’a refroidie. Ce fut une soirée intéressante mais inutile pour notre projet.
  * Et maintenant, tu penses qu’il va se passer quoi ? Comment vois-tu les choses ?
  * Je n’en sais rien. Là, j’ai bu trop de vin blanc et de Get27.
  * Il t’a fait boire ?
  * Je n’ai pas besoin de lui pour ça !
  * J’ai l’impression que tu es en train de faire chou blanc avec lui. Laisse-moi m’en occuper.
  * Non !
  * Cet imposteur est responsable de la mort de mes parents, Elizabeth !
  * Des miens aussi, je te le rappelle. Plus celle de mon père adoptif et de mon mari. Et d’un de mes ex. Et d’une amie. Tu veux qu’on compare nos misères peut-être ?
  * S’il se méfie de toi, c’est mort. Il faut que le coup vienne de là où il ne l’attendra pas.



Liz éclata de rire.

  * On voit que tu ne le connais pas encore très bien. Il a toujours des longueurs d’avance sur tout le monde. Il sait déjà probablement que tu es quelque part dans l’ombre. Ne le sous-estime pas, jamais. Ceux qui l’ont fait en sont morts. Tous sans exception.
  * Tu es pourtant toujours en vie, toi.
  * Il est amoureux de moi, ce qui modifie sûrement son attitude. Mais toi, tu n’es rien pour lui. Il n’hésitera pas à t’éliminer, crois-moi.
  * Alors fais ce qu’il faut pour le piéger, Elizabeth ! Débarrasse-nous de ce monstre.
  * Avant de l’éliminer, contrairement à toi, je veux comprendre ce qu’il a fait et pourquoi il l’a fait.
  * Prends tout ton temps ! Après tout, cela ne fait que 30 ans que je vis cachée de lui. Un peu plus ou un peu de moins, hein, qu’est-ce que ça change ? Sauf que je n’ai plus Ian pour me protéger désormais. Sauf que je n’ai plus de travail non plus. Sauf que je vis dans un motel.
  * Quitte la région en ce cas. J’ai une amie à San Francisco qui pourra te loger si tu le souhaites.
  * Non ! Il est hors de question que je le fuis encore.
  * Alors reste et laisse-moi faire.
  * Fais de beaux rêves, Liz !



Elle raccrocha, agacée par Jennifer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance et lui dire ce qu’elle avait deviné tant qu’elle n’en avait pas la preuve. Et même après, le ferait-elle ? Rien n’était moins sûr. Il y avait quelque chose chez sa demi-sœur qui la dérangeait et lui faisait peur. Elle se recoucha en essayant de ne plus y penser. Et s’endormit curieusement aussitôt (merci le vin et le Get !).

 

Le lendemain, en arrivant au bureau, elle fut immédiatement appelée dans le bureau de Cooper. Elle s’y rendit donc et fut étonnée d’y voir déjà Red.

  * Bonjour Elizabeth.
  * Reddington.
  * Bonjour à toi aussi Lizzie. Bien dormi ?
  * Comme une enclume. Toi aussi ?
  * Moi, j’ai dansé le rock pendant un moment dans mon lit.



Elle sourit et s’adressa à Cooper qui tenait un papier dans sa main.

  * Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?
  * Je voulais vous voir à tous les deux, en effet. Ce que je vais vous dire n’est pas facile et je vais vous demander la plus grande indulgence.
  * Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?
  * Il semblerait que j’ai commis une erreur quand j’avais fait faire le test ADN sur le morceau de chemise de Reddington.
  * Quel genre d’erreur ?
  * Vous allez vite comprendre en lisant ce second test que j’ai fait pratiquer avant-hier soir. Reddington et moi avions pris un verre ensemble dans ce bureau et j’ai pris son verre pour analyses car je commençais à trouver son attitude envers vous peu paternelle.



Red se dût à ce moment-là d’être outré.

  * Vous auriez pu me demander mon avis, Harold !
  * Nous aurions aussi pu et dû pratiquer ce test sur vous depuis 6 ans.
  * Pourquoi ne l’aviez-vous pas fait ? Vous aviez mes empreintes et ça vous suffisait ?
  * Nous n’avions aucune raison de douter de votre identité. Toujours est-il que j’ai donc fait faire ce nouveau test qui m’est parvenu il y a plus d’une heure.



Elizabeth regardait les deux hommes à tour de rôles, se demandant quel était leur plan d’action. Elle attendit donc calmement la suite.

  * Et donc ?
  * Elizabeth, j’ai commis une énorme méprise.
  * Comme ?
  * Le sang prélevé sur la chemise appartenait à un officier du corps des Marines du nom de Roberts. J’avais oublié que Red avait tenté de secourir cet officier et qu’il avait son sang sur ses vêtements. En revanche, l’ADN présent sur le verre appartient bel et bien à Raymond Reddington. Tenez.



Il lui tendit les résultats d’analyses, elle y jeta un œil et éclata de rire. Autant Red que Cooper furent très surpris par sa réaction.

  * Messieurs, vous me faites rire. Vraiment. Excusez-moi mais c’est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour éviter de m’avouer la véritable identité de l’homme qui se cache sous le nom de Raymond Reddington depuis 30 ans ? Là, vous me décevez beaucoup.
  * Que voulez-vous dire, Agent Keen ?
  * Pardon, monsieur, mais nous sommes sur le terrain privé là. Je suis Elizabeth, celle que vous nommez toujours ainsi dans les affaires privées. Ce que je veux dire c’est que je sais que Red n’est pas Reddington. Et donc pas mon père non plus. N’est-ce pas, monsieur Roberts ? Comment dois-je t’appeler d’ailleurs ? Le fantôme des Marines ? Jeff ? Patrick ? Max ?



C’est là que Red fit la seule chose que Cooper n’avait pas prévu ce matin-là.

  * Raymond Roberts, Lizzie. Laissé pour mort un jour quelque part après le meurtre de sa femme et de sa petite fille par un certain Raymond Reddington.



Elle se calma aussi sec et comprit que l’instant était venu pour elle d’apprendre qui était l’homme assis à ses côtés. Cooper intervint cependant, peu certain d’avoir tout compris.

  * Raymond, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?
  * Harold, après la soirée d’hier, je suis sûr et certain qu’Elizabeth sait déjà que le squelette dans le sac appartenait à son père. Et à celui de Jennifer. N’est-ce pas, Lizzie ?
  * On ne peut rien te cacher. Mais tu t’en doutais déjà hier soir aussi, non ?



Il se contenta de lui sourire aimablement en guise d’assentiment.

  * Maintenant, vous deux, vous ne croyez pas que je mérite la vérité et toute la vérité ? Je n’ai pas encore assez payé de ma personne et de ma vie pour y accéder ? Monsieur, je ne vous en veux pas d’avoir couvert Raymond, mais je vous en voudrais si vous me disiez que vous l’avez fait depuis le début.
  * Je n’ai appris tout ça qu’avant-hier, Elizabeth. Je n’aurais pas joué ainsi avec vos sentiments si je l’avais su dès le début.



Red fit une moue explicite en regardant Cooper et reprit le flambeau avant que la tempête qui couvait en Liz ne se réveille.

  * Je ne pouvais pas révéler qui j’étais et je ne le peux toujours pas. Elizabeth, tu vas entrer dans un monde dont tu n’as même jamais pu soupçonner l’existence. En te disant qui je suis et ce que je fais, pourquoi je le fais depuis bien trop longtemps, tu vas apprendre des choses très désagréables sur tes parents, sur ta sœur, sur ce monde que tu défends aussi. Tu vas devoir accepter de voir tout ça au travers d’un prisme inconnu qui a cependant des ancrages dans nos actions humaines. Mais tu devras multiplier par un million chaque mort que tu auras pleuré et accepter que la mort d’un seul puisse en sauver des millions. Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois prête à faire face à tout ça mais je n’ai plus le choix. Soit je te dis tout maintenant, soit je te perds définitivement. Sans oublier que Jennifer n’a pas les gênes de ta mère mais de la sienne. En privé, je te dirai tout sur le sujet si tu le veux bien. Ici, je vais te raconter pourquoi je suis devenu Raymond Reddington.
  * Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de latitude pour faire autrement.
  * Tu as encore le choix de partir sans entendre la vérité. Celle que tu cherches à obtenir depuis qu’on se connait. Tu peux t’en détourner et tu n’auras qu’à signer un papier pour te dédouaner de tout ce que je peux faire à l’avenir. Et signer ainsi la fin de notre collaboration professionnelle. Tu es libre, Elizabeth. Libre de choisir la vie et l’avenir au lieu de cet espace sombre où tu pourras naviguer avec Harold et moi. Parce qu’Harold a choisi de me suivre sur ce coup.
  * Je vais te poser trois questions qui décideront ensuite de mon choix.
  * Je t’en prie.
  * Question un : ai-je vraiment tué mon père le soir de l’incendie ?
  * Tu lui as tiré dessus et l’incendie l’a achevé.
  * Tu ne m’as donc pas menti sur le sujet.
  * Je ne t’ai jamais menti.
  * Tu ne m’as jamais dit comment tu t’appelais et tu m’as fait croire pendant deux ans que j’étais ta fille tout en te comportant comme un…ami. Tu m’as menti, Raymond. Mais passons…c’est quelque chose que je réglerai avec toi plus tard. Question numéro 2 : ma mère est-elle encore en vie ?
  * Je t’ai répondu cent fois à cette question !!! Non, selon moi, ta mère n’est plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.
  * Comment le sais-tu ?
  * D’accord, je n’ai jamais eu aucune preuve de sa mort sinon son fantôme quand tu as simulé ta mort.



Elle le regarda de travers et choisit de garder ça aussi pour plus tard. Reparler de cet épisode de sa propre vie lui faisait se rappeler de ses erreurs monumentales. Elle soupira donc un peu et reprit :

  * Et question 3, qui était mon père pour que tu choisisses de prendre sa place ?
  * Ton père était un officier de la Marine qui travaillait pour la CIA. Il aurait pu être brillant et accéder aux plus hautes sphères s’il n’avait pas été trop gourmand et marié avec un enfant alors qu’il n’aurait jamais dû l’être. Pour couvrir ses arrières, la CIA l’embaucha mais…il était faible et il voulait plus que ça. Il voulait changer le monde et faire grandir sa fille là où l’argent coulerait à flots et où la Guerre Froide lui permettrait de le faire. Alors il choisit de trahir son pays et entra en contact avec le camp adverse. Ce fut le début de sa longue et lente descente en eaux troubles. Parallèlement, le KGB envoya un agent féminin le séduire pour s’assurer de ses services. Il tomba dans le panneau. Et devint leur jouet. Pourtant, il reprit ses esprits un jour et sans renier son amour réel pour Katarina, il décida que tout ceci devait prendre fin. Il appela un ami à lui et ils construisirent ensemble le Fulcrum. Quand il est mort, il essayait de recoller les morceaux mais ta mère refusait de courir le risque. Ils se disputaient à ce sujet quand tu as cru…
  * …quand j’ai cru que cet homme que je ne connaissais pas battait ma mère.
  * Je suis arrivé trop tard pour éviter le drame. J’observais depuis des mois ce qu’ils faisaient parce que je savais que ton père m’avait piégé et avait tué ma famille. Je voulais qu’il meure. Mais plus je m’approchais de lui et plus je comprenais qu’il était piégé. À sa mort, j’ai joué de ma ressemblance physique avec lui pour reprendre son flambeau. C’est là que tout a commencé vraiment.



Leurs regards se croisèrent et il y lut ce qu’elle n’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il était en mode travail, son vrai boulot, et elle voyait en lui l’homme qu’il aurait pu devenir. Celui qu’il essayait de redevenir.

  * Est-ce que ça excuse tout ?
  * La loi des hommes de pouvoir dira que je suis innocent des crimes que j’ai commis pour asseoir ma couverture mais moi, je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Et tu es la première personne à avoir décelé cette faille en moi.
  * Ta mission est-elle si importante ?
  * Tu n’imagines même pas, Lizzie. J’étais entré dans ce rôle pour me venger de la mort de ma famille et j’ai appris comment tournait le monde. Au départ, je ne voulais rien savoir et j’ai éliminé les petites mains. Puis je suis devenu plus intéressé par les raisons. J’ai voulu confondre les coupables sans toujours les trouver. Les années ont passé, j’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire et j’ai vendu mon âme au Diable tout en faisant la part de Dieu. Si tant est que nous croyons en ces inepties. Pour faire simple, j’ai appris à faire le mal pour préserver le bien. Et en sauvant des vies, on me disait que mes crimes ne comptaient pas. As-tu déjà entendu un homme se repentir pour le mal qu’il faisait et le tuer malgré tout ? Moi, je l’ai entendu des centaines de fois. Et n’ai jamais pu en tenir compte. Plus je tue, moins ça m’affecte. Je suis devenu ce que je combats depuis toujours.



Un silence pesant tomba dans le bureau. Que pouvait-on rajouter à ça ? Dire quoi ? Et pourtant, Liz ne voulait pas leur rendre la partie si facilement gagnée. Alors elle combattit.

  * Il y a toujours des options différentes. Tu aurais pu entrer au FBI et choisir de ne pas tuer au nom de tes principes mais de ceux de nos lois supposées protéger le peuple.
  * Si tu savais par qui et comment les peuples sont protégés sur cette planète, tu miserais sur le FBI en dernier lieu.
  * Alors pourquoi être venu lui demander de l’aide ? Car c’est ce que tu as fait en te rendant, non ?
  * Je me suis rendu au FBI pour le faire entrer dans la danse à son insu afin de te sauver.
  * Bravo ! Attends, je me lève pour t’applaudir.



Et elle se leva pour saluer son dévouement comme il se devait. Elle se planta devant lui, droite et fière, le défiant du regard tout en applaudissant des deux mains.

  * Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer où tu m’as délibérément laissée dans le noir histoire de quoi ? Voir si je pouvais avancer à la lueur d’une allumette ? Sous prétexte de toujours vouloir me protéger, tu m’as mise en première ligne de tes ennemis. Ou de ceux de mon père. À ce stade, je m’en fous. Ce que je vois surtout c’est qu’au nom de ta mission, tu t’es servi de moi et de nous tous ici. Comment crois-tu que les autres réagiraient s’ils le savaient, hein ?
  * Samar le sait déjà, Elizabeth. Depuis son arrivée ici, elle me couvre.



Cette dernière révélation eut raison du calme de Liz laissa enfin parler sa colère.

  * Fantastique ! Donc, tu obliges Samar à mentir à l’homme qu’elle va épouser ?
  * Elle ne ment pas ! Pas plus qu’Harold. Je suis un criminel avec une autorisation de tuer qui je veux. Ce qui ne change pas ce que je suis. Tu vois une différence toi ?
  * OUI !!! Parce que tu es couvert par l’État depuis le début et que tu ne seras jamais poursuivi pour tes crimes puisque tu n’es pas Reddington. Raymond Roberts ou quel que soit ton véritable nom, est mort depuis tellement longtemps que plus personne ne se souvient de lui. Avais-tu au moins des parents qui auraient souffert de ta disparition ?
  * J’ai perdu mes parents dans un accident alors que je n’avais que 16 ans.
  * On prend un orphelin pour en faire un soldat. Et dire que tu me disais de me méfier de Tom qui était pourtant comme toi, en plus jeune. Quand as-tu pris l’identité de mon père ? Avant ou après Jennifer ? As-tu aimé Naomi, ou Carla, ou je ne sais quel autre nom elle portait à l’époque ? Est-ce qu’il y a une once de vérité dans ta vie ?
  * S’il te plait, Elizabeth, calme-toi. Je vais tout t’expliquer mais tu dois te calmer.
  * Me calmer ? Tu t’es payé ma tête pendant plus de 6 ans et je devrais accepter tes explications avec le sourire ?
  * Cela signifie que tu ne penses pas rejoindre mon équipe et continuer à travailler avec moi ?
  * Cela signifie que je vais travailler avec toi, avec vous, monsieur, mais que toi et moi avons aussi des choses privées à régler. Et sur ce plan, tu ne vas pas t’en tirer à si bon compte.



Il avala sa salive de travers, devinant par avance à quelle sauce elle allait le dévorer.

  * Harold, pouvez-vous accorder à Elizabeth sa journée ?
  * Bien sûr, oui. Elizabeth, n’oubliez pas qu’au-delà de sa trahison manifeste, cet homme est plus important que vos sentiments ou que les miens. Maintenant, Raymond, je crois qu’il serait temps de prévenir Ressler et Aram, non ?
  * Sans doute, oui. J’avais prévu de le faire plus tard mais je vois mal comment l’éviter désormais.



Elle le toisa d’un air mauvais.

  * J’ai hâte de voir la réaction de Ressler !



Il haussa les épaules pendant que Cooper faisait venir son équipe, avec des chaises supplémentaires. Quand tout le monde fut là, Red prit la parole.

  * J’ai plusieurs choses à vous confesser ce matin qui vont remettre en perspective notre collaboration. Harold, Elizabeth et Samar sont déjà au courant de ma véritable identité et de mon véritable emploi.



Aram était bouche bée et attendait la suite. Quant à Ressler, il maintenait ses poings fermés pour ne pas se jeter sur Red.

  * Je m’appelle Raymond Roberts et je suis supposément mort depuis 1989. Je travaillais déjà à l’époque pour les Services Secrets de la Maison Blanche. Pas de CIA, pas de NSA. J’avais un chef qui fut tué en 1993 et depuis, je n’ai qu’un seul patron : le Président.



Ressler était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Red le coupa.

  * Laissez-moi terminer, Donald. Après, vous pourrez m’insulter, me frapper ou m’envoyer me faire voir. Donc, je continue. En février 1984, j’ai épousé une femme adorable qui était secrétaire à la Maison Blanche. Nous eûmes une petite fille qui s’appelait Elizabeth et qui était née en septembre 1984. Mais en 1989, on m’envoya sur une mission pipée car mon chef de l’époque était en cheville avec un certain Raymond Reddington, qui, chose extraordinaire, me ressemblait physiquement beaucoup. J’avais cependant un an de moins que lui. Lors de cette mission, on essaya de m’éliminer et on me laissa d’ailleurs pour mort. Pour tous, Raymond Roberts avait été tué par des terroristes. Ce que j’ignorais ce jour-là c’est que ma femme et ma petite fille avaient été tuées la veille de ce traquenard. Il n’y avait donc plus personne pour me chercher. Même le Président de l’époque me déclara mort en mission. Ma convalescence fut longue et difficile mais en apprenant un jour ma mort, je revenais aux États-Unis sous une fausse identité. J’étais bien décidé à découvrir qui avait tué ma famille et…moi. Quand j’eus compris qui était derrière, je prévins le Président, seule personne de confiance et je commençai à pister Reddington. Sa mort ne me fut pas imputable, du moins pas directement. N’est-ce pas Elizabeth ?
  * Pour ceux qui s’interrogent encore, j’ai tué mon père parce qu’il battait ma mère quand j’avais 5 ans. Et le sac que nous avons passé des mois à rechercher contenait les ossements de mon père, Raymond Reddington. Vous suivez ?



Tous acquiescèrent de la tête, incapables pour l’instant de dire quoi que ce soit. Red reprit donc.

  * Quand je me suis rendu au FBI, j’avais deux objectifs : le premier était de continuer à garantir la sécurité d’Elizabeth et le second était de vous donner de quoi m’aider à faire tomber quelques criminels qui m’empêchaient de poursuivre ma mission première.



Ressler sortit de son mutisme.

  * Quelle est cette mission si j’ai le droit de demander ?
  * Trouver le ou les commanditaires qui manipulaient Reddington, ceux qui dirigent la Cabale en premier lieu mais j’en soupçonne d’autres qui me sont encore inconnus. Ceux-là sont certainement dans les hautes sphères d’un pouvoir quelconque, ici à Washington ou dans un autre pays. Mais toujours est-il que ces gens sont ceux qui, aujourd’hui, alimentent la haine de groupes terroristes comme DAESH, comme Boko Haram, ou qui servent les diverses montées en puissance des extrêmes Droites partout dans le monde occidental. Y compris chez nous. Le populisme a également le vent en poupe. Je suis persuadé qu’il y a des gens très fortunés qui s’enrichissent de la haine qu’ils font naître un peu partout. Et ma mission est de les éliminer. Un par un. À ce jour, j’en ai fait tomber 6 en 25 ans. Ce qui est trop peu. Je ne rajeunis pas et il faut accélérer la cadence. Donc, je recrute actuellement des équipes dans tous les domaines possibles : la police, les gardiens de prison, la Cabale, le FBI avec Harold et vous, si l’aventure vous tente, le MOSSAD avec l’agent Navabi, le MI6 en Angleterre, la DGSI en France, etc… J’ai en ce moment même 247 hommes et femmes qui cherchent les responsables des agitations politiques de ces 30 dernières années.



Un silence pesant suivit les propos de Red. Le premier à oser parler fut Aram.

  * Je serais honoré d’intégrer une de vos équipes, monsieur. Par contre, comment devons-nous vous appeler dorénavant ?



Red sourit gentiment à Aram.

  * Avec un téléphone, Aram. Continuez à m’appeler monsieur Reddington. Pour tous, je dois garder cette couverture.



Ressler le regardait comme si tout ceci était totalement fou.

  * Je suppose que nous ne serons pas payés pour vous aider.
  * Vous le serez comme tout le monde. Il faut bien que l’argent des criminels serve à quelque chose d’utile, non ?
  * Vous voulez dire que vos équipes sont payées avec de l’argent sale ?
  * Votre salaire d’agent du FBI provient des ressources publiques, Donald. Pensez-vous vraiment qu’il soit propre ? Je suis le monsieur Propre de la Maison Blanche et pourtant, je tue à tours de bras des nuisibles. Nuisibles qui, en mourant, me donnent accès à leurs avoirs et me permettent ainsi de rétribuer des hommes qui iront éliminer de nouveaux nuisibles. Si vous voulez changer le monde et le rendre plus propre, commencez par vous demander si la saleté n’est pas plus propre que la propreté n’est sale. Cela étant dit, vous pouvez choisir de ne pas intégrer une unité, de continuer votre excellent travail au sein du FBI, ou nous rejoindre sans en être payé. Vous êtes libre, Donald. Je ne force personne. J’apprécierais toutefois de vous avoir avec nous.
  * Vous avez dit que vous deviez protéger Liz. N’étant pas son père, pourquoi le faites-vous ? Pourquoi elle ?



Red hésita, se gratta un peu le cuir chevelu en penchant la tête de droite à gauche.

  * Que vous dire, Donald ? Elle est importante. Et pas seulement pour moi. J’ai pris l’identité de son père biologique et j’ai juré à sa mère de toujours prendre soin de sa fille. Je m’y suis toujours employé, de loin.



Donald soupira et regarda Liz.

  * Liz ? Tu décides quoi ?
  * Je décide de suivre, Ress, sans être payée, en restant au FBI et mettant mes ressources au service de…cet homme. Bon sang ! Je ne sais même plus quel nom je dois te donner !!!
  * Essaie Raymond, Lizzie. Tu es sûre de ne pas te tromper.



Elle lui lança un regard furibond et il conclut cet entretien.

  * Vous allez devoir signer tout un tas de paperasse à la Maison Blanche. Harold vous expliquera. Faites-vous beaux car vous serez reçus par le Président lui-même.



Liz haussa les épaules.

  * Quand ?
  * Dès que son agenda le lui permettra. Je vous le dirai. En attendant, vous allez déjà signer les documents qu’Harold va vous remettre, vous engageant à respecter la confidentialité de ce que je viens de vous dire. Des questions ?



Samar qui était restée en retrait depuis le début demanda :

  * Je dois aussi me rendre à la Maison Blanche, Red ? Puisque le Président actuel ne me connait pas encore.
  * Ce serait bien, oui. Vous n’aurez évidemment pas à signer de nouveau ces contrats.



Elle acquiesça en souriant.

Il reprit son chapeau, salua tout le monde en les remerciant chaleureusement et s’en alla, très vite rejoint par Liz.

  * Pas si vite !
  * Je ne m’enfuis pas, Elizabeth. Tu viens avec nous ?
  * Plutôt deux fois qu’une, oui ! Toi et moi avons des comptes à régler.



Il la prit par le bras au moment où les portes du monte-charge se fermaient.

  * Je t’emmène en ce cas quelque part.
  * Où ça ?
  * Chez un ami que tu as déjà rencontré sans savoir exactement qui il était. Il est temps que tu saches absolument tout sur tes parents.



Ils sortirent des locaux et retrouvèrent Dembe dans la voiture. Red ouvrit la portière à Liz et monta ensuite s’asseoir à ses côtés. Dembe demanda :

  * Vous savez tout, Elizabeth ?
  * Je sais l’essentiel, Dembe.
  * Il était temps !!!
  * Les autres sont également au courant et sont d’accord pour vous aider dans votre mission.
  * Tu as dû le dire à Ressler et Aram, Raymond ?
  * Je me voyais mal le leur cacher sachant que les autres savaient, tu ne crois pas ?
  * Tu deviens enfin raisonnable ! Merci Elizabeth.
  * De quoi ?
  * De rendre cette tête de mule moins hermétique à tout soutien volontaire.
  * Je n’y suis pour rien, Dembe. Mais c’est gentil.



Il lui lança un sourire lumineux auquel elle répondit de même avant de se tourner vers Red avec un regard moins amical.

  * Cela dit, j’aimerais aussi que nous ayons toi et moi une discussion privée, sans témoin. Et je suis convaincue que tu sais pourquoi.
  * Je te réserve ma soirée si tu le désires.
  * Chez moi, j’achète le repas cette fois.
  * Comme tu veux.
  * Et je fais quoi pour Jennifer ?
  * Vous aviez prévu de me détruire, n’est-ce pas ?
  * C’était l’idée, oui. Je devais détruire ton empire du crime et elle veut que tu sois définitivement rayé de l’équation.
  * Je vois…son père tout craché. On tue d’abord, on réfléchit ensuite.
  * Ce qui ne me dit pas ce que je fais avec elle.
  * Elle ne doit pas savoir.
  * Tu vas l’éliminer ?
  * Certainement pas !!! Jamais !!!
  * Elle sait déjà que tu n’es pas Raymond Reddington.



Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour réfléchir.

  * Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Nous allons trouver une solution pour qu’elle ne parle pas sans avoir à la faire taire.



Le silence tomba. Puis soudain…

 

_**TBC...** _


	8. Chapter 8

  * Dembe, tu peux me passer le téléphone, s’il te plait ?



Dembe obtempéra.

  * Aram, c’est Red. Pouvez-vous me trouver tous les renseignements possibles sur Frank Highland, le mari de Naomi ? […] Oui, c’est urgent. […] Vous pouvez creuser un peu ? Merci Aram.



Il raccrocha et se tourna de moitié vers Liz.

  * Aram est en train de faire des recherches plus poussées sur Frank. Carla ne l’a probablement jamais su mais son cher époux la trompait.
  * Quel époux et quand ?
  * Ses deux époux, tu as raison. Reddington la trompait avec ta mère et Frank avec une certaine Monica. Je ne serais pas surpris s’il avait continué à le faire dans leur nouvelle vie.



Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente à ce sujet qui ne la concernait pas.

  * Et tu fais ça dans quel but ? Pour calmer la fureur de Jennifer ? Pour lui donner un nom à la place du tien, nom sur lequel elle pourra venger la mort de sa mère ?
  * J’avais l’intention de trouver qui était responsable de la mort de Carla. C’était sur ma liste des choses à faire au plus vite.



Elle lui répondit, narquoise :

  * J’ai moi aussi une liste « à faire de toute urgence » et je crois pouvoir dire que je suis prioritaire par rapport à Jennifer.
  * En vertu de quoi le serais-tu ?
  * Elle n’est pas là, ici et maintenant. Alors n’essaie pas de gagner du temps, je te préviens.
  * Me menacerais-tu, Elizabeth ?
  * À ton avis ?



Il se mit à rire, nerveusement sans doute, et s’adressa à Dembe.

  * Dembe, combien de temps avant d’arriver chez Dom ?
  * 15 minutes, Raymond. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.



Red évita de regarder Liz en soupirant.

  * Tu as 15 minutes pour déverser ta rancœur, Elizabeth.
  * Qui est Dom ?
  * Il est tout ce que tu ignores et qu’il n’a jamais cru bon de te dévoiler. Il est celui qui, avec moi, te protège depuis ta naissance. Il est mon ami, mon mentor, celui qui me remet d’aplomb quand je pense à tout abandonner. Dom, c’est ce qu’aurait pu être ta mère si elle avait écouté sa raison au lieu de sa peur.



Elle lui prit le bras pour l’obliger à la regarder. Parce qu’ils arrivaient à parler de sa mère de façon différente. Elle qui avait toujours tout focalisé autour de son père, elle se rendait compte que sa mère avait été importante. Et qu’il était temps pour elle d’en apprendre plus à son sujet que tout ce qu’elle avait mis de côté. Alors, brutalement sans doute, elle demanda :

  * Quel rapport entre ce Dom et ma mère ?



Red eut un sourire triste en se tournant vers elle. Il était navré de devoir lui dire les choses alors que tout aurait normalement dû l’y conduire. Il savait depuis longtemps que l’intelligence de Liz était court-circuitée par son manque de maturité. Il aurait voulu qu’elle soit capable de réfléchir avant d’agir sur des bases tronquées. Mais il savait aussi qu’il était coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Si elle était devenue ce qu’elle était, il en était en partie responsable. Parce qu’il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Parce qu’elle avait les gènes de Reddington en elle et qu’on ne pouvait jamais savoir comment elle allait réagir.

Il l’observa un moment et en conclut que seule la vérité pourrait faire peut-être ressortir le meilleur en elle.

  * Dom est ton grand-père maternel, Elizabeth. Le père de Katarina.



La réaction de Liz ne se fit pas attendre. Une réaction typique.

  * Et maintenant, le pompon ! La cerise sur le gâteau ! Bravo Red, merci pour tout. Depuis tout ce temps, tu me caches que j’ai un grand-père encore en vie, ici, à quelques encablures de là où j’habite.
  * Je n’y suis pour rien.
  * C’est sûr que tu n’es pour rien dans le fait qu’il soit encore vivant ! Encore que, avec toi, c’est une prouesse. Tu ne l’as pas éliminé comme tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur d’apprendre la vérité à ton sujet ?
  * Dom a toujours su qui j’étais et m’a aidé à prendre l’identité de ton père.
  * De mieux en mieux. Je m’attends à apprendre qu’il a également mis en scène la disparition de ma mère, hein ?
  * En quelque sorte. Il te racontera tout ça.



Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et essayait de contenir sa rage en évitant de croiser le regard de Red. Elle lui tourna résolument le dos en serrant les poings et en s’enferrant dans un mutisme préférable à ce qu’elle mourait d’envie de faire. Frapper de toutes ses forces l’homme à ses côtés. Le rouer de coups jusqu’à ce qu’il la supplie de mettre fin à sa misérable existence.

  * Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qui il était, Elizabeth. Je lui ai plusieurs fois demandé d’infléchir sa décision depuis quelques années. Mais il s’y est toujours refusé. Nous étions lui et moi convaincus que te cacher la vérité te protégerait.



Elle ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas non plus. Quand il la vit soupirer en s’exhortant au calme, il reprit :

  * Quand tu as cherché qui était Oleander, tu es allée le voir. Tes soupçons étaient avérés sauf qu’Oleander est mon nom de code. Pas celui de Dom.



Elle demeura sans réaction apparente, ce qui convainquit Red de se taire à son tour. Et quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Dom, elle n’attendit pas que Dembe lui ouvre la portière pour sortir de la voiture comme une furie. Elle alla tambouriner à la porte qui s’ouvrit.

D’un regard, Dom embrassa la situation en voyant la tête baissée de Red.

  * Bonjour Masha.
  * Ne m’appelez jamais ainsi ! JAMAIS, vous entendez ?



Elle se rua à l’intérieur sans attendre qu’on l’y invite et se campa sur ses deux jambes écartées, prête à combattre, tandis que les trois hommes venaient la rejoindre.

  * Alors maintenant, messieurs, je vous conseille vivement de n’omettre aucun détail, même le plus insignifiant pour vous, afin de justifier tout ça. Parce que je vous jure que si j’apprends encore à l’avenir que vous avez pensé me protéger en ne me disant pas TOUTE la vérité, je vous fais brûler en enfer tous les deux.



Dom lui montra une chaise.

  * Assieds-toi, Elizabeth.
  * Je ne veux pas m’asseoir…monsieur !
  * Comme tu veux. Mais moi, je ne vais pas rester debout. Raymond, Dembe, vous pouvez me laisser seul avec elle un moment ?
  * Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, Dom.
  * Je suis seul responsable, Raymond. Toi, tu m’as aidé. Et elle t’en veut à cause de moi. Il est temps de remettre les choses en place.



Liz les regarda tour à tour et d’un ton froid mais calme, elle dit :

  * Laisse-moi avec mon grand-père, Red.
  * Je vous donne à tous les deux 20 minutes et après, je reviens. D’accord ?



 

Il les laissa et, en sortant, il se retourna pour voir que finalement Liz avait accepté de s’asseoir.

Dembe le suivit dehors.

  * Tu crois que Dom va lui parler de ce que tu as fait à sa mère ?
  * Il va certainement lui dire ce que je n’ai pas fait à Katarina. Quant à savoir si je suis oui ou non coupable de l’avoir abandonnée après avoir pris sa fille, il va le dire à Elizabeth en me couvrant comme il le fait toujours.
  * J’ai longtemps pensé qu’il t’en voulait pourtant.
  * Oh mais il m’en veut, Dembe. Mais il s’en veut encore plus.



Ils s’éloignèrent un peu de la maison et marchèrent dans les bois en discutant.

  * Qu’auriez-vous pu faire ? De ce que tu m’en as dit, Katarina n’aurait pas accepté vos conditions.
  * De là à ce que Lizzie le comprenne, il y a beaucoup de marge, tu sais. Elle vient d’avaler, non pas des couleuvres, mais des boas constrictors. Elle ne va pas me pardonner tout ça. Je la connais. Elle en voudra sans doute un peu à Dom mais les liens du sang sont si importants pour elle qu’elle lui trouvera des excuses et oubliera rapidement qu’il est l’acteur principal de nos histoires.
  * Et c’est sur toi que retombera alors sa colère.
  * Comme toujours. Avec elle, je suis toujours le seul et unique responsable de tout ce qui va mal dans sa vie.
  * Dis-lui ce que tu ressens, Raymond.
  * Elle le sait.
  * Verbalise-le !



Red eut un sourire triste et se tut. Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher en silence un moment. Puis la porte de la maison s’ouvrit et Dom en sortit. Seul. Il vint vers eux.

  * Je lui ai tout dit, Raymond. Maintenant, c’est à toi de jouer.
  * Dans quel état d’esprit l’as-tu laissée ?
  * Difficile à dire. Elle m’a écouté sans poser de questions.
  * Je vois.
  * Cette petite tient beaucoup de sa mère, tu sais.
  * J’avais remarqué, Dom.



Il retourna lentement dans la maison, le dos un peu voûté, comme s’il se rendait à l’échafaud. En entrant, il inspira longuement un peu d’air et alla retrouver Liz qui l’attendait devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle lui parla sans se détourner.

  * Mon grand-père était un agent double, un Américain marié à une soviétique, qui entra au service du KGB pour préserver son mariage. Sa fille suivit ses pas et à la mort de sa femme, il revint aux États-Unis avec Katarina qui avait alors 17 ans.
  * Elizabeth…
  * Vous deux avez cru pouvoir changer ma mère et l’obliger à penser comme vous en luttant pour des valeurs qu’elle ne comprenait pas. Il était trop tard pour elle, parce qu’elle était déjà trop impliquée dans cet imbroglio, une partie à multiples joueurs, tous n’ayant qu’un seul but, celui de remporter la mise. Peu importaient les dommages collatéraux. Il y avait des enjeux financiers dans la balance, des places à prendre quand la Guerre Froide prit fin et que Gorbatchev signa la fin de l’URSS. Tout le monde se battait alors pour récupérer des anciens agents du KGB et de la STASI. Il y eut des négociations dont tu as été le grand vainqueur. On t’a libéré contre…la vie de ma mère. C’était le deal, n’est-ce pas ? Tu devais rentrer au pays et livrer ma mère au plus offrant. C’est là que tu fis appel à mon grand-père. Pour sauver ma mère. Mais entre-temps, elle avait engagé sa mission auprès de Reddington et refusait de le vendre à ceux qui avaient pris possession des avoirs Russes. Ce même Reddington qui avait fait assassiner ta femme et ta fille pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de ceux qui pourraient assurer à ma joyeuse petite famille de demeurer en vie. Et plutôt que de fuir et se cacher, mes parents choisirent de rester et de faire chanter ceux qui devaient les protéger. Ils pensaient pouvoir encore jouer sur tous les tableaux. Mon père s’enrichissait en vendant des secrets, ma mère construisait le Fulcrum et ils croyaient vraiment pouvoir s’en sortir. Mon grand-père les alerta du danger mais ils ne l’écoutèrent pas. Il t’a donc demandé d’intervenir. Il voulait que tu sauves ma mère avant tout, et moi, accessoirement aussi. Quant à mon père, tu devais l’éliminer de l’équation. Ce que tu aurais fait de toute façon puisqu’il avait assassiné ta famille. Et la suite, on la connait tous les deux. On sait ce que j’ai fait ce soir-là. On sait que j’ai pris mon père que je ne connaissais pas pour un inconnu qui battait ma mère. Mon père à moi, c’était le mari de ma mère, pas cet homme qui ne m’était rien.
  * Il n’est pas mort sur le coup, Lizzie.
  * Je sais. Tu as cru que j’étais partie avec ma mère quand tu as mis le feu à la maison. Il était encore dedans et tu pensais en finir avec lui mais quand tu as vu ma mère revenir à l’intérieur alors que l’incendie commençait à gagner du terrain, tu as compris que tu avais fait une erreur.
  * Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir là. Ton père devait payer mais pas toi. Pas ta mère. Alors j’ai…
  * Tu as donné une chance à mon père de faire quelque chose de bien en me sauvant.
  * Et il ne l’a pas saisie. Il était au sol, ricanant, se moquant de moi et de ma femme, disant qu’en te sortant de là, je sauverais une partie de lui. Et que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais de ne pas l’avoir aidé quand je le pouvais. Il me fallut du temps pour te retrouver et quand tu vis ton père allongé sur le sol, te suppliant de le secourir, je t’ai emmenée hors de la maison et suis revenu pour le regarder se consumer. En sortant de la maison, j’étais blessé. Pas mortellement, mais bien brûlé dans le dos. Je t’ai laissée partir avec ta mère auprès de Kate. Et ensuite…
  * Ensuite tu as suivi les ordres de mon grand-père. Tu étais vengé pour ta famille et tu devais maintenant te soigner. Contre les bons soins dont tu avais besoin, tu devais convaincre ma mère de m’abandonner ou de fuir avec moi. Elle refusa de passer le restant de ses jours cachée de tous, sous un faux nom, à craindre pour sa vie et la mienne en permanence. Elle était recherchée par toutes les agences d’espionnage du monde, par la Cabale et par ceux qui payaient mon père aussi. Elle était acculée et le savait.
  * Alors je pris la décision pour elle.
  * Tu m’as enlevée à ma mère.
  * Hey, elle était d’accord pour te remettre à Sam, Elizabeth !



Elle se tourna enfin vers lui pour l’accuser du doigt et lancer avec hargne :

  * Oui mais tu devais l’aider ensuite ! Et tu ne l’as pas fait.
  * J’ai essayé de le faire. Ta mère était aussi obstinée que toi. Elle croyait que la liberté dont elle avait joui en tant qu’agent du KGB lui suffirait pour s’en sortir. Elle était prête à en découdre avec les autorités. Et j’étais d’accord avec elle sur ce point. Sauf que le problème ne venait pas de là. Le problème était Reddington. Les gens avec qui il avait fait affaire en vendant des informations capitalisables se moquaient bien du KGB, de la CIA, de la NSA. Une vie humaine comptait pour rien à leurs yeux. Des millions non plus. Eux, ce qu’ils voulaient, c’était contrôler le monde. Faire des pays leur terrain de jeu. Faire des dirigeants des marionnettes assujetties à leur bon vouloir. Et si la Cabale poursuivait ces buts, il y eut une autre organisation quelque part qui fit pire qu’eux. Et ton père fit hélas allégeance à ces gens. La Cabale servait uniquement à amuser la galerie.
  * Ma mère fut donc victime de ces gens ?
  * Ta mère suivit les recommandations que ton grand-père lui donna. Je devais la couvrir. Et je n’ai pas pu. Elle a choisi son destin en disparaissant. Je suis arrivé trop tard pour elle. Le temps de me soigner un peu, elle avait pris une décision radicale.
  * Tu maintiens donc qu’elle s’est suicidée ?
  * Elle a disparu dans les eaux froides de l’Atlantique, Elizabeth. On a retrouvé des corps de femmes au cours de ces 30 dernières années, mais aucun qui correspondait à celui de ta mère. Je ne sais pas si elle est morte noyée et dévorée par des requins. Ou si elle a pu survivre à une eau à 13 degrés pendant des jours avant d’être secourue et de changer de nom. Mais tout ce que je sais d’elle, tout ce que ton grand-père en sait aussi, c’est qu’elle t’aimait plus que sa vie et qu’elle aurait trouvé un moyen depuis 30 ans, pour te contacter. Te faire savoir qu’elle était encore en vie. Or il n’en est rien.
  * Et le tableau ?
  * Une manipulation de Kirk. Il voulait me faire sortir de mon trou. Lizzie, ta mère ne t’aurait jamais laissée comme ça.



Elle avait le visage défait par les larmes qu’elle ne retenait plus.  

  * Mon grand-père pense comme toi et ne t’en veut pas. Alors pourquoi je te rends responsable de tous mes malheurs, Raymond ? Pourquoi je continue à penser que je te sers d’expiatoire à tes propres vengeances ?
  * Je t’ai sauvée un jour et je te sauverai toujours. Voilà tout.
  * Parce que tu aimais ma mère ?



Il sourit.

  * Je l’aurais peut-être aimée, c’est vrai, si j’avais eu la chance de la connaître un peu mieux. J’en entendais beaucoup parler dans ma prison de Sibérie. Et ensuite, à ma libération, quand j’ai appris qui avait tué ma famille. Elle semblait toujours au cœur de tout ce qui me concernait. Héroïne pour les uns, elle me fascinait. Puis je l’ai rencontrée, le jour de l’incendie. J’ai vu une femme perdue ce jour-là. Sa petite fille adorée avait tué l’homme qu’elle aimait. Je n’avais pas voix au chapitre. Elle était belle et désoeuvrée. Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui me retenait. Ce quelque chose que tu n’as pas. Katarina était capable de tout pour sauver ce qu’elle avait, tout comme toi. Cependant, elle n’avait pas appris à aimer l’humanité. Elle était froide pour tout ce qui ne la concernait pas. Les services secrets apprennent aux agents à ne pas aimer, à devenir des tueurs froids et implacables. Je me suis beaucoup inspiré d’elle par la suite. Or toi, tu es humaine dans tes réactions. Tu n’as pas subi ces lavages de cerveau qui te font considérer l’humain comme partie négligeable dans les missions que l’on te donne.  
  * Maintenant, j’aimerais rentrer chez moi afin de régler le reste avec toi en privé.
  * Quel reste ?



Elle ne répondit pas en passant tout près de lui avant de sortir. Il la suivit, songeur.

Elle salua rapidement Dom et monta dans la voiture.

  * Raymond, je n’aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses. Quel besoin avais-tu de la mêler à tout ce merdier ?
  * Dom, tu avais prédit qu’elle saurait que je n’étais pas Reddington. Ross lui avait montré les résultats du test ADN et elle comptait m’obliger à tout lui avouer en usant de subterfuges déloyaux.
  * Sa mère tout craché !
  * Son grand-père aussi, pour autant qu’il m’en souvienne !
  * Nous avons des points communs, c’est exact. Comme notre mauvaise habitude de perdre brutalement nos conjoints avant nos 40 ans. Je te suggère de lui dire pourquoi tu tiens tellement à elle, mon ami. Parce que mon petit doigt me dit qu’elle attend de toi de la franchise sur ce point également.
  * Merci pour tes conseils, Dom.
  * Prends soin d’elle, d’accord ? Et arrête de t’en vouloir pour Katarina. S’il y a un fautif ici, c’est moi.



Puis Red monta dans la voiture à son tour et Dembe se remit au volant.

 

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient près de chez Liz.

  * Nous commanderons une pizza, si tu n’y vois pas d’objection.
  * Elizabeth, que tu m’en veuilles, je le conçois, mais as-tu réellement l’intention de m’empoisonner avec ces cochonneries ?
  * Tu proposes quoi ?
  * Japonais ?
  * Va pour le Japonais. Dembe, ne m’en veuillez pas si je garde Raymond chez moi une bonne partie de la nuit.
  * Je vous en prie, Elizabeth. Gardez-le même plusieurs jours si nécessaire. Je vais en profiter pour aller voir ma famille.



Red commença à s’inquiéter quelque peu quand le téléphone sonna. Dembe le lui tendit.

  * C’est Aram.



Red sourit en prenant le téléphone.

  * Alors Aram, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant ? […] Je vois. […] Merci Aram. Je verrai ça dès demain. Vous pouvez donner l’adresse à Dembe avant de raccrocher ? Merci.



Il rendit le téléphone à Dembe et se tourna vers Liz.

  * Notre bon Frank avait une nouvelle maîtresse très possessive et au passé des plus sulfureux. Il semblerait qu’elle ait demandé à quelques amis à elle de s’occuper de Carla.
  * Voilà qui te dédouane encore.
  * Je ne suis pas responsable de tout, Elizabeth. Il y a des criminels qui n’ont pas besoin de moi pour faire des sales coups.
  * Je sais. Mais merci pour la précision.



Une fois la voiture arrêtée devant chez elle, elle en sortit comme auparavant chez Dom, sans attendre qu’on lui ouvre la portière. Elle se précipita aussitôt à l’intérieur du bâtiment, peu soucieuse de voir si Red la suivait ou non. Elle bouillait, se consumait littéralement de rage contenue depuis des heures et n’attendait qu’une seule chose : être seule chez elle avec Red pour le frapper. Elle lui en voulait tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité auparavant ! C’était la seule raison de sa rancœur. Le reste, elle le comprenait.

En bas, Red hésita un moment avant de sortir de la voiture.

  * Je ne l’ai jamais vue aussi froidement en colère, tu sais.
  * Elle a des raisons de t’en vouloir qui ne sont pas liées à tes activités ou à votre passé commun. Ni même à Katarina. Elle t’en veut pour ce que tu lui as fait à elle en la trompant, en jouant avec ses sentiments. En faisant entrer Tom dans sa vie, en le laissant y revenir alors qu’elle attendait de toi que tu prennes la place de Tom. Elle avait été très claire en sortant de prison.
  * Alors tu crois que… ?
  * Je crois que tu n’as plus le choix, Raymond. Il va falloir assumer tes actes et les lui expliquer.
  * Bon…quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Tu embrasses ta progéniture pour moi, hein ? Et au cas où ça tournerait au vinaigre ici, tu sais où se trouvent toutes mes affaires. Je compte sur toi pour prendre mon relais.



Dembe se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

  * Je doute qu’Elizabeth t’envoie rejoindre ses parents, mais je suis persuadé qu’elle va te faire passer quelques heures mémorables où tu vas expérimenter de nouvelles tortures.
  * Et ça t’amuse, toi ?
  * Beaucoup.
  * Pfff !



Il s’extirpa lentement de la voiture et sonna à l’interphone. La porte s’ouvrit et il entra à son tour dans l’immeuble d’un pas lourd. Elle avait laissé la porte de son appartement ouverte alors…il pénétra à l’intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Il la trouva assise sur le canapé, un verre à la main.

  * Je me suis servi un verre de whisky. J’avais besoin d’un truc fort. Si tu en veux un aussi, fais comme chez toi.



Il ne se fit pas prier. Il prit un verre dans le placard et le remplit de whisky. Puis il demeura debout, à ne pas trop savoir que faire.

  * Elizabeth…
  * Tais-toi. Pour l’instant, tu te tais et tu m’écoutes. Je pose les questions, tu réponds. Nous sommes sur un terrain privé désormais et…



Elle se leva subitement, posa son verre vide sur la table basse et se rua vers lui. Là, elle le gifla, sans égard aucun pour le verre qu’il tenait encore à la main.

  * Tu pensais à quoi en entrant dans ma vie ? En faisant tout, absolument tout pour que j’en arrive à avoir besoin de toi, à t’apprécier, et même à te désirer. Tu pensais peut-être pouvoir jouer avec moi comme avec une poupée de chiffon sans cœur et sans âme ?
  * Ce n’est pas ça, Lizzie.



Elle cria.

  * Alors c’est quoi, nom d’un chien ??? Tu as mis Tom dans mes pattes tout en demeurant au loin. Puis tu as débarqué et tu as tout remis en cause. Pourquoi ?
  * Tu sais pourquoi.
  * Non ! Arrête de te cacher derrière la mission pour laquelle tu l’avais engagé ou derrière sa trahison envers toi. Je te parle des vraies raisons pour lesquelles tu es entré dans ma vie.
  * Parce que je t’ai vue le jour de ton mariage. J’étais caché dans le fond de la pièce. Tu étais si belle…



Elle encaissa le scoop en le regardant d’un œil mauvais.

  * Et ?
  * Et j’étais jaloux. Férocement jaloux.
  * Continue.
  * Quoi ?
  * Pourquoi étais-tu jaloux ?
  * Que veux-tu me pousser à te dire, Elizabeth ?



Elle le frappa sur la poitrine avec les deux mains à plat, donnant plusieurs coups assez violents. Il ne fit rien pour l’en empêcher.

  * La vérité ! Je veux que tu me dises la vérité.
  * Mais tu connais la vérité. Tu sais très bien ce que j’éprouve pour toi.
  * Dis-le.



Au point où il en était, il ne voyait rien d’autre à faire que lui dire ce qu’il ressentait.

  * Je t’aime.



Elle s’écarta de lui pour le gifler de nouveau.

  * Oh non, tu ne m’aimes pas, Raymond. Tu ne peux pas aimer une femme en qui tu n’as aucune confiance. L’amour c’est faire confiance à l’autre. Toi, tu ne sais pas faire ça. Tu peux me désirer sans aucun doute mais m’aimer, ça non !
  * Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t’aime. Depuis que je t’ai vue à ton mariage. Ce fut un coup de foudre idiot, insensé aussi. J’ai lutté contre ce sentiment pendant longtemps, te laissant vivre ta romance avec Tom, essayant de t’oublier dans les bras d’autres femmes. Et j’y étais presque parvenu une fois à Paris. Mais ce fut une autre perte douloureuse pour moi. Puis Tom m’a trahi. Alors je suis revenu au pays et j’ai fait ta connaissance. Ou refait ta connaissance, si tu préfères. Je ne t’avais pas revue depuis le soir de l’incendie. Et tu étais devenue si belle, si resplendissante, si lumineuse. J’ai replongé immédiatement. Cependant, j’ai voulu mettre ça sur le compte de l’indéniable attirance sexuelle que j’éprouvais pour toi. J’ai fini par cesser de lutter et par appeler les choses par leur nom. J’étais amoureux de toi comme un vieux fou.
  * Alors pourquoi n’as-tu pas profité de l’occasion quand je te l’ai donnée ? Il n’y aurait plus eu de Tom si tu m’avais dit ce que tu ressentais. En es-tu au moins conscient ? Sais-tu à quel point tu m’as blessée ce soir-là ? Tu m’avais rejetée. Tu avais rejeté mes sentiments pour toi.
  * Je te savais enceinte de Tom, Lizzie. Que pouvais-je faire ? Et puis, une relation intime avec toi aurait eu pour conséquence inévitable de te dire qui j’étais. Or tu n’étais pas prête à entendre ça.



Elle s’éloigna, reprit son verre et se servit un autre whisky.

  * C’est sûr que l’alternative fut une véritable réussite ! Bravo ! J’ai eu une petite fille qui est élevée par sa grand-mère paternelle, je me suis remariée à Tom et je suis devenue veuve aussitôt après. Et le tout en étant plus ou moins convaincue que tu étais mon père. Oh mais je te rassure, depuis l’incident du test ADN qui disait que Reddington était mon père, tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle. Adieu les tentatives de séduction, le flirt, les allusions déplacées ! Tu fus un père presque parfait ! Même quand tu as prétendu être heureux pour moi en apprenant mon mariage avec Tom. Sacrée prouesse de ta part !
  * J’étais coincé. Si je t’avais dit que je n’étais pas ton père, tu en aurais sûrement déduit la vérité.
  * Au lieu de ça…



Elle reposa son verre et revint vers lui pour le frapper de nouveau. Avec les poings cette fois. Il la laissa encore faire, encaissant les coups qui pourtant lui faisaient mal. Il savait qu’il méritait ça.

  * Quand Kate a donné le squelette de Reddington à Tom, tu aurais dû m’en parler. Nik et Tom seraient encore vivants si tu avais eu le courage de me dire la vérité plus tôt. Alors certes, tu ne les as pas tués. Mais tu es totalement responsable de leurs morts. Parce que tu es lâche au fond de toi. Parce que tu veux toujours décider de ce qui est bon pour moi tout en faisant tout pour me faire du mal. Consciemment ou pas, c’est ce que tu fais depuis 6 ans. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ça ?
  * Je suis désolé, Lizzie.
  * Je me fous que tu sois désolé, Raymond ! Tout ce gâchis afin de continuer à prétendre être un homme que j’ai moi-même tué. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as une importante mission à accomplir ? Et moi, je suis quoi dans l’histoire ? Une victime collatérale ? Un dommage ? Une épine dans le pied ? Et Jennifer, c’est quoi ?
  * Je me moque de Jennifer. Elle saura la vérité et devra se taire si elle ne veut pas passer les 50 prochaines années en prison.
  * Pour quel motif ?
  * Haute trahison.



Elle reprit ses distances et son verre, par la même occasion. Elle en but une grande rasade et s’effondra sur le canapé, totalement épuisée. Puis les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle mit sa tête entre ses jambes et pleura sans pouvoir s’arrêter.

Red hésita un bref instant avant de venir la rejoindre. Prudemment, il s’agenouilla devant elle et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

  * Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, Lizzie. Je voulais seulement te protéger et t’aimer en silence. T’aimer sans rien attendre en retour.



Elle ne répondit pas et continua à pleurer. Alors il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, se doutant bien que cela ne suffirait pas.

  * Ils sont tous morts par ta faute. Et…
  * Et tu m’en voudras éternellement pour ça.



Elle nicha sa tête dans son épaule, inspira longuement, respira son odeur avant de lui répondre, toute colère désormais apaisée.

  * Je t’en veux de ne pas m’avoir fait confiance. Mais j’en veux aussi à Tom de ne pas t’avoir écouté et de m’avoir caché l’existence de ce sac. Je l’aimais vraiment.
  * Je sais.
  * Mais…
  * Quoi ?
  * Il est mort depuis 2 ans et je ne pleure plus pour lui. Et tu es un parfait abruti parfois.



Il commençait à avoir mal aux genoux à force de rester agenouillé sur le parquet. Aussi se releva-t-il pour s’installer près d’elle sur le canapé.

  * Hier soir, tu avais l’intention de me séduire, n’est-ce pas ?
  * Tu ne demandais que ça.
  * Jusqu’où serais-tu allée si je t’avais laissée faire ?
  * J’étais prête à tout, Raymond. Pour te confondre.
  * Tu aurais couché avec moi pour prouver que je n’étais pas ton père ?



Aussi brusquement que ses larmes étaient apparues, c’est son rire clair qui se fit entendre.

  * Je pense que je l’aurais compris avant d’en arriver là, non ? Si tu m’avais embrassée, là, j’aurais su et nous aurions eu cette longue explication hier soir au lieu d’aujourd’hui.
  * C’est ton baiser qui m’a décidé, tu sais. Je n’en pouvais plus.



Elle le regarda cette fois avec sérieux et il lut quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard, comme une sorte d’affection teintée de lassitude.

  * Tu nous as fait perdre beaucoup de temps.
  * Comment ça ?
  * Nous savons l’un et l’autre que tu ne quitteras pas mon appartement cette nuit. Nous savons que je ne te laisserai pas me fuir une nouvelle fois.
  * Je n’en ai pas l’intention, Elizabeth. Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu le désireras. Ce canapé me parait très confortable.
  * C’est bien ce que je disais. Tu es un parfait idiot.



Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui sourit gentiment avant de continuer.

  * Tu mériterais que je te fasse dormir par terre.
  * Ou dans la baignoire.
  * Aussi, oui. Mais j’ai une meilleure idée.



Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui. Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce, espérant qu’elle fasse enfin ce qu’il attendait avec anxiété.

  * Je vais t’embrasser, Raymond. Et tu n’as pas intérêt à me repousser.



Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres de Liz sur les siennes, il s’enflamma et ouvrit la bouche instantanément. Elle en profita pour ouvrir la sienne et leur baiser devint incontrôlable, passionné, fiévreux et tendre à la fois. Elle aurait préféré peut-être caresser ses lèvres longuement avant de le goûter mais il était vraisemblablement à bout. Les baisers s’enchaînèrent avec fougue et quand elle s’allongea sur lui, il rouvrit les yeux.

  * Lizzie…
  * Mmm ?



Elle continuait à lui caresser les lèvres.

  * Je t’aime.



Elle se redressa un peu pour croiser son regard sombre.

  * Tu vas pouvoir programmer tes trente prochaines années à me le prouver, Raymond. C’est le châtiment auquel je te condamne.
  * Et que devrai-je faire pour te le prouver ?
  * Sois inventif. Surprends-moi. Et surtout, fais-moi confiance, ne me mens jamais plus, même par omission.
  * Qu’aurai-je en retour ?
  * Mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme peut-être bien aussi.
  * Tu es folle, Lizzie.
  * Je le sais depuis longtemps. Le jour où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi, j’ai su que tu finirais par me faire perdre la tête.



Il l’embrassa encore et encore, tandis qu’elle commençait à lui ôter quelques vêtements.

  * Il faudra aussi faire quelque chose pour tes vêtements quand nous serons seuls.
  * Pourquoi ? Ils ne te plaisent pas ?
  * Tu en portes trop.



Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Elle lui prit alors la main pour l’entraîner dans la chambre. Là, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et alors qu’ils s’allongeaient ensemble sur le lit, elle lui dit :

  * Je t’aime, Raymond. Et je t’interdis d’en douter à l’avenir.



Il ne quitta l’appartement que le lendemain matin à…10h après une longue nuit où ils apprirent à bibliquement se connaître dans les moindres recoins.

 

**FIN !**


End file.
